BTM Fantasy: The Order of Darkness
by Valdora
Summary: This is the written version of the story arch that took place from July 2010- April 2011 on the Beyond the Mat Fantasy Podcast. In it the Undertaker returns once more but this time in a reformed version of his Ministry gimmick. He has one goal in mind and that is to take over the World Wrestling Federation so that it can never happen again. But some of the best stand in his way.
1. Outline and Build to Retribution 2010

**The Audio Play Version of this can be found on ITunes. Search: Beyond the Mat**

**What is the Beyond the Mat Fantasy Universe?**

In mid 2009, as part of our wrestling podcast, I and three others drafted our own fantasy wrestling federation rosters. We did this from a group of modern day wrestlers and then separately were able to choose legends from any time period. All during their prime. For the modern day veterans we could, if we wanted, reverted them to their younger fitter selves. We could also, if we wished, create our own original characters.

It's Fantasy wrestling booking but with a time machine and no limitations other than your roster and your format. The ultimate wrestling universe where three years later the major promotions are the World Wrestling Federation (formerly WWE), The National Wrestling Alliance (with all the rights and properties of WCW) and Ring of Honor. The real life problems of copyrighted characters and gimmicks is also a none issue, only match types and PPV names.

As of the host of the podcast I got the WWE (which I soon reverted to the WWF, screw the Wildlife Fund!). Each federation owner got one wrestler as a default that was the heart and soul of their brand. I got the Undertaker. These shows, rundowns and Pay Per Views below were written below were recorded in podcast form and are available by searching "Beyond the Mat" on iTunes. The show is always evolving but at its best and most evolved form it is now a fully sound effected and edited audio play.

**The Format**

As said these are written to be made into audio plays but are written out in full. At this point we had not yet begun doing weekly shows where we write and perform full episodes of Raw (for me) and Nitro (for the NWA.) That comes next month I believe. This was the last month to use the previous format of giving a basic overview of the story lines that happened over the month with one or two full segments for elaboration.

**The Roster**

(Note: There is a summer draft heading into Summerslam the month after this.)

Here is my roster as it stood as of July 2010:

Bryan Danielson (World Wrestling Federation Champion)

MVP (Intercontinental Champion)

Edge and Christian (Tag Team Champions)

Kendra (OC: Basically a big muscle bound Korean female Kane) (Women's Champion)

The Miz (X Division Champion)

Shawn Michaels

Samoa Joe

Kurt Angle

Bret Hart

The Undertaker

Chris Jericho

Jushin "Thunder" Liger

AJ Styles

Mick Foley (Mankind)

Owen Hart

Booker T

Gabriel (OC: A hybid of Brock Lesnar and Mordecai)

Tyson Kidd

DH Smith

Alex Shelly

Hayabusa

KENTA

The British Bulldog

Jamie Noble

The Iron Sheik

Hernandez

Homicide

Tiger Mask IV

The Big Show

"The Pope" D'angelo Dinero

Jay Lethal

Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart

Goldust

Super Dragon

Dynamite Kid

Psychosis

Hazard (OC: A short but built rough looking guy with a Mohawk and a bad attitude)

Brian Kendrick

Paul London

Rick Steiner

Scott Steiner

**Women**

Trish Stratus

Ayako Hamada

Daffney

Angelina Love

Velvet Sky

Sarita

Ariel

**Managers**

Paul Bearer

James E Cornette

Sherri Martel

Mr. Fuji

**Announce Team**

Jim Ross

Jerry "The King" Lawler

Gorilla Monsoon

Howard Finkle

Gene Okerlund

**Up Till Now:**

The first few months of 2009 saw a heel HBK carry the World title until he lost it to the Undertaker in an Elimination Chamber at Summerslam. The Undertaker held the title through Wrestlemania for 9 months until losing it when Bryan Danielson cashed in Money in the Bank. Turning heel Bryan joined "the Company"; a stable founded by Jim Cornette and Sherri Martel that at this time included himself, MVP and The Miz. The following month of May the group worked together to defeat Undertaker in a casket match and sent him away.

Over the next month Bryan started a heated feud with his trainer and former mentor Shawn Michaels, defeating him in controversial fashion via KO victory with the Cattle Mutilation to retain the WWF Championship at the King of the Ring. The rest can be picked up as we go along...

**One last note: Sorry for any errors or the simple and jumpy nature of this. I haven gotten much better as it gone along but even today am still refining how to write and record these things.**

Enjoy...

**WWF Retribution 2010 Build Up (July 2010)**

**Deadly Alliance **

-After the epic and eventful night that was the King of the Ring we open Raw to the roaring capacity crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Gene Okerlund is in the centre of the ring "the 2010 WWF King of the Ring the Phenomenal AJ Styles!"

Styles music hits and he makes his way out to a loud roar of approval from the crowd.

Styles holds out his arms to the crowd, a smile on his face and rightfully so.

"AJ thanks for your time, indeed it is a proud moment for you as you worked harder than ever last night winning three hard fought matches to becoming King of the Ring and in doing so earned yourself a World Wrestling Federation Championship match in the main event of the second biggest night of the year: Summerslam!."

Styles nods as the crowd cheer.

"Well in saying that what are your plans heading into undoubtedly the biggest night of your life?"

"Well obviously Gene I have a lot of training and preparation ahead of me. I want to be in the best shape of my life come Summerslam and I don't just mean body wise, I want to be in the best ring shape of my life so I am as of right now offering and open challenge to anyone who wants to face me because I need the work out…"

AJ is cut off as Kurt Angle's music hits. Kurt Angle and his new group that was formed the night before walk out. Hazard, Dynamite Kid and the Steiner's flanking the gold medalist.

"Sorry to interrupt AJ but I couldn't help but here you talking about challenging people to get in the best wrestling shape of your life. Well Styles look at me I am in the best wrestling shape of my life and so are my new friends. You see with everyone getting into little protective groups due to paranoia lately I figured what the hell if those low lifes can form an army, I can certainly form a far better one. You see the men beside me all are great ground and pound wrestlers. Every one of them accomplished in both amateur and professional wrestling and everyone of the them at one time have been the exception that stands out from the crowd as just being a great wrestler. And that is what we are about. Wrestling, wrestling and more wrestling oh its true! Because what you are looking at right now is the new and improved Team Angle! And we stand for the United States of America, Great Wrestling and teaching punks like you a lesson!" Angles smiles broadly.

Mixed reaction as AJ takes the mic from Gene and raises it to his mouth, Okerlund high tailing it.

"Yeah that's great Kurt but what the hell has it got to do with me" AJ smirks and shrugs.

"Oh I'll show you AJ I'll show you right now" Kurt yells back "because if there is something every great wrestler knows is that they need to be paid well for their craft. Money walks AJ and as such allow us to introduce out new business arrangement, a merger if you will with another team you may know: The Company!"

"Oh god no! Please no!" JR shakes his head as the Companies music hits.

Sherri and Cornette lead their gold plated troupe out with titles and smug grins with them.

"Oh it's true its dam true!" Angle rants and then hand the microphone to Cornette.

Before he can even speak his is reigned down upon with boos "If you will excuse these _ignorant people _AJ!" The boos get louder "you see last night it dawned upon me that we don't have many members compared to some of these new factions forming, and that as the body with all the gold in out camp we knew we would be a target for hungry little bitches like you to try and get lucky and take what we got! It was then that I saw Kurt Angle form his wrestling group and it was then that is dawned upon me that Angle was a practical kinda guy" he now begins walking down the ramp, the massive merged army and Sherri following like a battalion "so we made a deal and now not only are we the most famous, most powerful and most elite of groups we are now the largest with enforcers left, right and centre. Among other things all it took is return was to promise we would help Kurt out with a few pests we also had on our hits list and after last night AJ your name joined that list. You see we can't have people like you getting lucky for title matches against the greatest wrestler in the world for the WWF title so we decided to fix that problem!"

The entire merged group of Team Angle and the Company surround the ring. MVP, Miz and Danielson handing their belts to their managers as AJ looks around, his face turning white as he realizes what is happening.

"Boys!" Cornette finally yells.

With that all 9 wrestlers charge the ring, AJ goes to jump for Danielson but is quickly overwhelmed by the sheer mass of humanity as they jump him and begin hammering him into the ground with kicks and punches from all sides.

The crowd then suddenly come alive as Jushin Liger hits the ring but is quickly jumped and taken down as well by the half of the group, the boos and screams getting louder than ever now.

Suddenly hope returns again as the Canadian Clique's male members run down with Trish in toe. But four are no match for one, Kurt Angle salivating as Edge, Christian and Jericho fight with all there might but finally succumb to their combined forces. Finally Hazard hits his sit down tombstone on Christian and rolls him out the ring, Scott Steiner hits the Frakensteiner followed by an Angle Slam from Angle and gets thrown out with him and then Jericho gets a diving head but, a backbreaker and then an Angle slam before being rolled out on top of them.

They then turn around to see Samoa Joe hitting the Muscle Buster on Jushin Liger followed by MVP running in with the IC title and smashing into the masked head of Liger, getting down in his face with it and screamed "you never gonna have this! Never!" then laying in boots and directing traffic to thrown him out of the ring.

Attention then returns to AJ and one by one every man takes turns. In the end AJ takes a finishers from almost the entire group before finally Danielson locks in Cattle Mutilation. Just like HBK AJ kicks and screams and tries to get out to start but then finally slims to the mat out cold. Trash is now being thrown into the ring, the boos deafening as Cornette hands Bryan his WWF belt and he taunts it at the lifeless body of AJ before placing it on his shoulder and leaving with a smile of his face. The others follow as they head up the ramp all they leave is their devastation in their wake. Edge, Christian, Jericho, Liger and AJ Styles all out cold as Trish can only scream out for help.

-The following week Jericho's music hits and the Canadian Clique make their way into the ring bandaged and taped up from the previous week's assault, holding themselves in pain as they step between the ropes, Trish helping them.

"Ok" Jericho has a microphone in hand "let's cut to the chase. The Company has grown into an empire and the sheer fact that one of the figure heads has a personal grudge against us put a pretty big bull's-eye on our backs. Last week along with AJ and Jushin we were made 'examples of.' Thing is boy you didn't finish the job and you didn't push hard enough. We are standing right here before you in defiance and mark uncle J's words boys one day we will get you were we want you and take our revenge out of each of you piece by piece, and Kurt Angle I am personally gonna start with you!"

Jericho is then cut off Bret Hart's music hits to a loud reaction. The Hart Foundation make their way out in formation and in style, heading and spreading out around the ring as Bret takes a mic from the timekeeper.

"Hey. I was in the back Jericho and I couldn't help but here what you were saying and after what happened last week I want you to know if we had been there we would have kicked those bastards up side their head and locked them in sharpshooters" Bret gets cheers as he nods the crowd.

"What do you want Bret?" Edge demands.

"Well Edge, Jericho, Christian, Trish I will put it simply like this: Your group is called the Canadian clique and you are all pretty stand up guys, hell you all fantastic wrestlers. Well the Hart Foundation stands for Canada to, we are something of heroes up there. We saw what happened last week and you felt it and I think it obvious that now more than ever we need good men and women to stand up to those corrupt ego maniacs. We need a force large enough to meet them head on and protect ourselves and everyone else. So right now I am proposing an alliance of Canada to take out the Company and Team Angle what d'ya say?"

Jericho looks at the others a moment, each of them seeming to speak among themselves for a moment when Jericho is about to speak but Edge cuts him off stepping forward.

"On one condition, you give us something as…a show of good faith" Edge says.

"What?"

Edge looks at Christian and then points to the Hart Dynasty's title belts "a tag team title shot!"

The crowd erupts at the idea and the possibility of Edge & Christian reuniting as a tag team one more time. Bret tilts his head seeming to think about it for a moment then turns and begins consulting with the others before speaking.

"You got it" the crowd roar and clap with approval at the idea.

After a moment Jericho then steps forward and offers Bret his hand which Bret takes and shakes, the deal sealed.

"Let us put you on notice Company, Angle we are coming for you!" Jericho yells to finish the segment.

As music plays the groups them merge, everyone exchanging handshakes. The two factions now one.

**-First match announced: Edge & Christian VS the Hart Dynasty for the Tag Team Championship. **

**An introduction**

-Over the several weeks leading into Retribution various vignettes begin to play showing a new character. Here is the first:

Sitting in a high back gold, red inline chair and a glass of cherry in hand, servants around him an athletic man with mid length curled blond hair, long pointed mustache and chin beard he speaks.

"Hello one and all my name is "Sir" Charles Ecktor and yes that is "Sir" as I am a certified lord and have been knighted by her majesty the Queen of England, oh yes. Now as to why I will soon be gracing your screens as a lowly professional wrestler. I know many of you wonder why a man of my stature would stoop so low well…" he stands and begins walking through his mansion, servants attending to him around him. Finally we enter a gym with him and see upper class people training behind him "you see dear fellows I have been trained in the art of classic boxing and indeed many years ago as a young lad grew up fighting for my life on the streets, until my daddy called me in anyway haha. But yes I am a trained bare fist fighter and lately have begun training on the art of pro wrestling. The reason is simply that my life is so boring and I want to gain glory for myself in this "wrasslin" business. I come to seek the American dream and I come to the America now to the World Wrestling Federation to dominate over the low lifes there and gain myself some glory. Good day" a hot maid ducks into view putting a pillow on his lap "well hello my dear, I will see you later. Oh yes what was a saying? Good day to you all" he raises his glass "I'm Charles Ecktor. I kick ass but I do so with class."

**X Division **

-The week following the big beat down X Division Champion the Miz would make his way to the ring for an in ring interview with Gene Okerlund.

"Well Miz certainly we saw how your group The Company has expanded and how dangerous that is for everyone involved but The Canadian Clique has vowed to be here tonight…"

"Really Gene? What do you think I'm aboot a bunch of Canadian hacks, no! So let's get onto the business at hand and that is the fact that last week on Raw I retained my title and stand here still as you X Division Champion!" He holds the belt up with his signature pose as the crowd boo.

"Well indeed and with King of the Ring behind us I have to ask if you intend on defending you championship come Retribution?"  
"Well…"

Miz is cut off as familiar music hits, the music of WWE legend and NWA wrestler Ric Flair! The crowd react with shock but that soon turns to cheers and laughter as Jay Lethal emerges dressed in full Ric Flair attire, expensive robe and all.

"Wooo" Lethal starts "hey Miz! Hey big man! Maybe your challenge is standing right here! Maybe you challenge is the 16 time! 16 Time! World Champion! Wooooo the nature boy!"

Miz can on look on in confusion before finally able to speak "what…the…hell?"  
"What you have never heard of the Jet Flying, Limousine riding, Wheeling Steeling son of gun!" Lethal yells with his dead on impression.

"Wow you really are a freak Lethal!" Miz mocks "is this all you can do? Impersonate better wrestlers?"

"I can beat your ass and take your title! Wooooooooo!"

"Really? Really? You know what? Fine! Lethal I will clear it with the officials and you got your title match cause right now I would like nothing more than to beat some sense into you!" Miz yells to a pop from the crowd.

**-The second match announced is Miz VS Jay Lethal for the X Division Championship**

-We return to Raw later on the first week after King of the Ring as the company's music hits.

The company come out on mass with their new merged partners in Team Angle. "Well they showed what they can do earlier tonight and it wasn't a pretty sight" JR comments as Cornette has a microphone again.

"First of all allow me to speak to the men we dealt with from out hit list earlier tonight: I hope you can hear this and let it be a lesson to you. You don't mess with the company and you down ever try and take what we own! Now…" the crowd is booing loudly "onto business. Last night was one a night of glory, true we lost Joe but he took that stupid steroid freak him! Get well soon Joe! But what truly matter is that beside me stands the greatest wrestler alive and oh I know you have heard me say that many times these past few months but now you all have proof. When it comes to the American Dragon Bryan Danielson and the glory of true wrestling he is bringing back to this Mickey Mouse Federation we say we are going to do something and then we do it! What other person can say they defeated the Undertaker and Shawn Michaels? What other man can say he did it at two PPV's in a row! This man is a wrestling machine, this man is perfection and this man is a god!" Bryan stands, title around his waist and smiling smugly as Cornette speaks, the crowd jeering.

"Now about his next defense…"

Cornette is cut of are tires screech and Mankind makes his way out and into the ring to a warm loud reaction.

"Mick what the hell do you want?" Cornette frowns as Foley get a microphone.

The Company and Team Angle for their part stand ready to pounce.

"Whoah! Whoah hold on their boys!" Mankind stretches out his hands "I'm not here to fight and Mr. Cornette I am not here to ask for a title match.

"Then why the hell are you here retard?" Cornette yells.

"Because I saw what happened earlier on and I have heard the rumors on what kind of perks these guys get…"  
"Oh they aren't rumors" MVP buts in.

"Yeah well see…I like money, I like women and I like having friends to watch my back. I would be pretty cool and I see you guys are the hot ticket around here lately so…can I join the Company please Mrs. Sherri? Mr. Cornette?"

"Oh Mick…" Cornette smiles "no! Why the hell would we want a fat, bingo hall wrestling, hobo piece of trash like you?" The crowd boos heavily as Mankind looks really upset by the comments.

"But I…"  
"Didn't you hear him" Danielson has now taken the mic and stepped forward "he said no! Do you understand that retard? No! Why? Look around this ring, look at everyone in it. You see we dress in the best suits, we are good looking we don't look like we were scraped of a sidewalk! And most of all and listen here Mick 'because I want you to hear this one: We can wrestle!" The crowd reacts with 'ohs!" at the comment "do you know what that is Mick? Wrestling? It doesn't involve falling through a table or falling off a cage!"

Mankind looks like he is getting mad now.

"Bryan…"  
"You still here?" Bryan cocks his nose at him "don't you get it? Leave! No as a matter of fact stay for a moment and look at me: I am the greatest wrestler alive, I wrestle I don't do you crap that ruined the sport! I am the WWF Champion and yeah I held it for more than a month which you have never done! And I beat Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker! You are just a fat piece of crap!"

Foley now reaches up and throws his mask to the mat, in a manic rage as he steps forward and brings the microphone up again.

"Danielson…I really was trying to ignore you but now you have gone too far! Listen to me! Listen to me you disrespectful little brat!" He gets in his face now "I was wrestling and putting my body on the line for this business why you were still sucking on your Mother's breasts! I have seen how you have come forward with this little mod behind you and proceeded to disrespect every person whose blood, sweat and tears made this business and made the company that now pays you! You think just because you cheated yourself into having the WWF Championship you're something! You are nothing little man and if it's the last thing I do I am going to beat some respect out of you!"

With that Foley launches for him but the mob jump him beating him down from all sides into the ground. Finally Kurt Angle delivers an Angle slam and then with several others hold Mick up in front of Danielson, Cornette and Sherri. Danielson shouting "hold him!" as the bruised Foley tries to fight out of their grip. Danielson then runs forward and drives his knee into Mick's face. He then turns him over grabbing his tie and turning it around to choke him with it. Foley reaches out with both hand, choking and crying out in almost squeals. Finally Danielson lets go and lets him fall to the mat.

That is then followed up with MVP handing him a chair which after telling them to hold Foley up again runs forward and cracks it over his head. He then lifts the chair and brings it down once, twice, three, four, five, six, seven times before throwing it away. Blood is now pouring down Foley's face as Danielson hooks the arms and locks in Cattle Mutilation. He holds it for minuets until finally letting Mick fall to the mat, out cold just like Shawn the night before.

"My god Mick was just trying to join their group and they insulted him, insulted the business and then this! This people this Bryan Danielson sickens me!" JR spits out on commentary as they leave the ring, leaving Mick Foley laying.

-When we return from break Kendra and Daffney are in the ring for an in ring interview.

"Ladies thank you for joining me" Okerlund speaks "we have just learned on that at Retribution Kendra will get her title match against Hamada one on one in what should be a tremendous rematch…"  
Okerlund trails off as the lights cut out. When they come back up a women is walking down to the ring.

"JR that's…that's Ariel from the NWA!" King yells.

"I see that but what is she doing here?" JR replies.

Ariel enters the ring, fang and all, in her usual seductive style and walks up to Daffney, cupping her hands and whispering something into her ear. Daffney nods in understand and turns to Kendra saying "it's time." With that Kendra also nods and three women leave the ring, leaving the Okerlund looking on alone in confusion.

**-Third match announced is Hamada VS Kendra for the Women's Championship.**

**-**The next week on Raw we cut backstage to see Ariel standing in front of a black curtain.

"You made it" she smiles "they will see you now."

The crowd roars as Mick Foley steps into frame, his arm in a sling and his face heavily bruised.

"Thank you" he nods to her and walks through the curtain as Ariel grins towards the camera.

-That week on Smackdown in the middle of the show we are in the middle of a tremendous little match between Hayabusa and Paul London when the lights cut out again. This time they turn blue and music hits. The music is that of darker Mankind! Mankind stumbles out dressed in his old brown attire he hasn't been seen in for years. Mankind rolls into the ring and walks up to Hayabusa. The ref gets in Mankind's face but he punches him out and yells at London in derange style to leave. Lethal does so with haste. Mankind then turns back to Hayabusa and is whispering something in his ear. Hayabusa suddenly then begins to back off, shaking his head and saying "No!"

"He looks scared to death at whatever Mankind just said!" JR comments.

Mankind pleads with Hayabusa but Hayabusa continues to say no. Mankind then launches forward attacking him to a mixed and confused reaction from the crowd and then locking in the mandible claw. He holds it for a minute until finally releasing as he sees Hayabusa is out cold. He then begins signaling to the back and shouting "come on, now!"

The crowd then react with cheer but shock as Gabriel's music hits. "King that's Gabriel…what the hell is he doing here is he…" "He's doing whatever Mankind says, he seems to be obeying Mankind's every command!" King replies.

Indeed Gabriel seems to be, scooping the out cold Hayabusa over his shoulder and carrying him off as Mankind orders him to the back, leaving with them.

**The Return**

-We are back on Raw two weeks after the beat down and are told that even though he hasn't fully recovered Jushin Liger will be here tonight. Liger makes his way out for his match to a loud crowd response, walking down the ramp and giving thumbs up to the crowd when…bam! From behind comes Tiger Mask with Mr. Fuji. Both men begin putting the boots into Liger, Fuji then bringing down his cane. Mask then picks up Liger and rams him headfirst into the stage and look on with satisfaction. "My God it's Tiger Mask! He's back and he's out for revenge!" JR yells.

"Hey Liger! He's back!" Fuji's laughs in Jushin's face "well done Liger you beat him badly at Wrestlemania but you did not beat him as you! You beat him because you go crazy! We say this to owner and owner agree, he feel as we feel that you need to prove you can beat Tiger Mask fair in a fair match with rules! So at Retribution show it will be Tiger Mask VS Jushin Liger one more time ha-ha and Liger Tiger Mask would like you to know that he will make you won't make it to Summerslam for your title match! Ha-ha!" With that they lay in a few more boots and leave.

-**The next match will be Jushin Liger VS Tiger Mask:** to see if Liger can beat Tiger Mask one on one in a singles match!

**IC Title**

-We return to the third weeks Raw and the Company are once again in the ring.

"Now before I get on to the business at hand" Cornette speaks "let me first address Bret Hart and Jericho's little group. You may have us equal in number but you don't have us equal in talent so any time any place boys and girl!" The crowd cheers at the idea "now onto the important business and that is that…"  
"Hey" Angle cuts him off, now having a microphone of his own "you said we would deal with the Canadian's! That was part of our deal!"

"And we shall Kurt, anyway…"  
"No! We are going to take them out now!"  
"Who do you think you are talking to cue ball?" Danielson steps in between them and gets a "oh!" reaction as Angle lowers his head in shimmering rage.

"Out of my way Bryan or I will show you what tapping and snapping means!"  
"Try it!" The two step up going to nose to the nose as the crowd buzz and stand in anticipation.

As they are trash talking, everyone around them trying to break them up AJ Style's music hits to a loud pop.

"Hey! Instead of worrying about yourselves I suggest you worry about me!" The crowd roars "you see at Summerslam next month I have a WWF Title shot and whoever is the champion at that time will go down and I will become the next WWF Champion, it's my dream and my time is now! But in the mean time I think I might go for a total domination, a white wash. And whether that means having two matches that night I really don't care. MVP I am entitled to a IC title match and I want one at Retribution!"  
"What?" MVP is going nuts in the ring "what the hell are you on? You want to beat me and then Danielson? You may as well try and bring back the Dinosaurs why you're at it! And even if you get lucky like you have done before you really want two matches at Summerslam when you already are going to be taken to the limit by Danielson? You cash this match and I'll make sure you don't even make it there!"

"Well…if AJ doesn't" Angle speaks up to everyone's surprise "how about you give me a title shot. Hell a belts a belt and the IC title is pretty big nowadays."

"Whoah! Kurt hold on…"  
"Yes or no?" Kurt asks bluntly.

"Hey! No offence Angle but get lost! He needs to answer me first" AJ yells down the ramp.

At that moment they are cut off as through the crowd come the Canadian Clique and The Hart Foundation to thunderous cheering and jumping up and down from the crowd around them as they hop over the guard wall and go in to attack until…

Karl Dutton's music hits and he walks onto the ramp.

"Ok that's enough! I have had enough of this gang warfare you lot have all started up! I won't let it destroy my company!" He yells "now I am going to make a match that will please and hopefully satisfy all parties. At Retribution it will be MVP defending the Intercontinental Championship against AJ Styles, Kurt Angle and hell to make thing blow off Chris Jericho! In a fatal four way match!" The crowd cheers loudly in response as each man reacts, MVP and Sherri livid.

"Now have a nice day…"

**WWF Championship**

-Karl turns to leave when he is interrupted by Ariel's music. She has a microphone as she stands next to him, AJ Styles now halfway down the ramp.

"Did I hear someone say have a nice day? You see I think it's time we showed you punks that your petty groups, your petty fragile alliances mean nothing! While you fight among yourselves an army of darkness is beginning to form! A force that from this day forth will be known at the Order of Darkness!" Everyone looks on in confusion "and it is my great pleasure to introduce you to the general of our order, the man who will lead us into battle. Back revealing in the darkness he once and does again cherish! Mankind!"

Mankind's music hits and he stumbles out in his brown ragged attire. Ariel hands him the microphone.

"Thanks Ariel…hey Bryan! Remember me!"

Danielson swallows hard as he looks on.

"I'm the dark side of the man you humiliated, the dark soul of the being you attacked and the underbelly of the madness that has now once again overtaken my mind! I don't know what I'm going to do but I know it's going to be great! I'm going to rip apart anyway in my path! Eat them alive and do it in the name of my master! My master has given me the chance to forget the fat, bumbling fool I became and remember the dark creature of madness I once was! Under my masters guidance I will be more evil than ever and in his name he has chosen me to lead his army. First among them is a man you Samoa Joe know very well, the man who can literally turn over a car! Gabriel!"

Gabriel's music hits and he stands next to Mankind, the lights now stay a deep dark blue over the stage and ring area, the rest of the building in darkness.

"And next in the line of dark souls chosen to serve the our lord and master: She has a women's title match at Retribution but she is a whole lot of scary women! With her handler and also new member Daffney! Kendra!"

Kendra makes her way out with Daffney to her music and takes her place in line next to the others.

"And finally….and oh I like this one…my master likes this one. You see to us he represents what is to come! You see each of you have a dark part of your soul and each of you will be judged as whether your dark side if worthy of being brought out of you by him, made the dominant part of you. Well it did indeed for this man who kept a dark part of himself hidden away until needed for more extreme matches. This man is the Darkside of Hayabusa!"

A modified version of Hayabusa's theme hits and the man makes his way out on a dark red and black attire, standing in line.

"We are the army of darkness! We are but the first class and all of you will join us or be destroyed before us! We are the Order of Darkness and Bryan my first mission is to destroy you and take revenge for what you did! Have a nice day!"

With that Foley begin marching down to the ring, the Order of Darkness all following. That sets everyone else off, the Canadian Alliance running into the ring and engaging most of the Company and team Angle, AJ hits the ring and begins fighting anyone before him. Finally after a few moments and the crowd are getting louder by the minuet the Order hit the ring and the male members along with Kendra begin tearing into them. Daffney and Ariel going around and jumping Trish and then Sherri, beating them down until Trish fights back and Sherri runs off. Dutton can only stand on the ramp with his hand on his head as he sees the ring and his company being torn apart by this gang war. Finally as people start falling, start spilling out of the ring the crowd part and smoke clears and Mankind is staring across the ring at Bryan Danielson who can barely move with fear as he realizes this. Mankind begins moving for him and he reacts, bringing the title belt up and swinging it for Foley's head but Mankind ducks underneath that, Danielson turns and is locked in the Mandible claw. Mankind begins squealing and screeching as he locks in the hold.

"Stop it! Mick! Mankind stop it! Dutton yells on the microphone but Mankind keeps it locked it "you want to tear him apart? You want to take on Danielson well if you let go I will give you a title match at Retribution!"

Mankind frowns up at him and then finally let's go, nodding and grabbing the WWF title, sitting in the corner with it and rocking back and forth cradling the gold as around him the carnage of the battle is evident.

**-Its official at Retribution it will be the newly re-darkened Mankind against Bryan Danielson for the WWF Championship.**


	2. WWF Retribution 2010 PPV

**The Audio Play Version of this can be found on ITunes. Search: Beyond the Mat**

**WWF Retribution 2010 Card**

WWF X Division Championship

Jay Lethal VS the Miz

WWF Women's Championship

Hamada VS Kendra

WWF Tag Team Championship

The Hart Dynasty w/Bret Hart VS Edge & Christian w/Trish Stratus

Jushin Liger VS Tiger Mask w/Mr. Fuji

Intercontinental Championship

MVP VS Chris Jericho VS AJ Styles VS Kurt Angle

WWF Championship

Bryan Danielson VS Mankind

**Note: Sorry for any errors ahead. Proof reading wasn't a big deal back when this was just written to be recorded. But this shouldn't affect your reading too much. The writing of promos and matches has also got far more detailed as the years have gone on.**

**The World Wrestling Federation Presents**

**RETRIBUTION 2010 **

**Live from the All State Arena in Chicago IL**

-We open with a video package hyping the main event and the dark madness that has engulfed Mick Foleys and the others beside him in the Order of Darkness.

-As the music blares and the fireworks hit the stage we are live in the windy city. The camera pans around the excited capacity crowd as Jim Ross's voice speaks.

"Hello everyone from the windy city. We are live in Chicago for what is set to be a great card here tonight for retribution." "Yes indeed JR. last year's event certainly gave this one a lot to live up to but I think it may happen at this very aptly named Pay Per View event." "Yeah I think our World Wrestling Federation Champion Bryan Danielson didn't enjoy having two dirty sausage fingers of that psycho Mankind shoved down his throat and I think he will be out for massive retribution tonight!" rants Lawler. "Well be that as it may King I think the man behind the madness Mick Foley has far more to extract, if you remember he was given this title match so he didn't tear apart the champion right then and there two weeks ago on Raw."

"Yeah well I did mention he was a Psycho. Heck he was bad before but now he and all the lunatics with him calling themselves the Order of Darkness are crazier than ever. They think just because they are dressed up in black…"

"Steady King" JR warns.

"No JR shut up! Have they seen the six of the combined forces of the Company and Team Angle? Those idiots are going to get what's coming to them tonight I am gonna love every minute of it. Stupid morbid morons! All we have to do to be rid of them is call the funny farm, they'll take them!"

-Suddenly King is cut off as Kendra's music plays now the music of the Order itself. The crowd come alive as they realize that the entire Order of Darkness is making its way to the ring led by Mankind who cannot stop titling a shaking his head. "Oh oh I don't like this" JR comments as Ariel throws the timekeeper aside and takes a microphone, handing it to Mankind. "What? The idiots probably came out to talk about the end of the world or some prophecy crap." "King if I was you I would shut up" Monsoon replies.

"I know I'm out here early but thing is Kendra has a match now and we were all around the monitor ready to watch it when we couldn't help but hear the commentary from you Jerry Lawler. How did you put it "morbid morons." You see Jerry if it were up to me I would let it go as I have so many times in the past but the thing is that our lord and master also heard it and he demanded that we come out here show what our Order is about, and that's fear! Fear through respect or by force! He doesn't really mind and so I don't really mind!" Lawler stands ready to run or even defend himself as Hayabusa and Kendra are now standing around the announce table. "Well anyway I have a far more important mission tonight so if the rest of you could take care of it that would be great. Have a nice day!"

With that he drops the microphone and leaves. Suddenly as he walks away Gabriel turns from him to the others and nod. With that Hayabusa and Kendra attacks beating the hell out of Lawler, booting him in the stomach and removing his headset pull him away from the announce position, rolling him into the ring to Gabriel. Jerry gets up on his knees now, holding himself in pain as he gets upright and puts his arm out…onto Gabriel's thighs. The crowd reacts as Lawler looks slowly up into Gabriel's now smiling face. With a sudden move Gabriel ducks down, hoisting the King up on his shoulders and walking forward as now Ariel and Daffney haves set up two chair, seats facing each other. Gabriel nods and walks forward lifting King up and spinning him around and down with Angel's falling through the chairs. Lawler cries out in pain and then goes silent; the crowd reaction is mixed but loud and shocked. With that Gabriel nods to Hayabusa and the two leave the ring and the carnage in it.  
For the next few moments EMT's arrive and load Lawler on a stretcher, clearing the ring as Ross and Monsoon express concern and disbelief. "I mean look at this replay, that would do in any man never mind a semi retired wrestler. Man oh mighty the Order are insane! They are brainwashed by whoever this master of theirs is and I fear for the competing members opponents here tonight" Ross shakes his head.

"Yeah and that was for a comment. What do you think Mankind if going to do to Bryan Danielson later tonight? Man" Gorilla adds.

"I shudder to think Gorilla I really do, but that said we have a show to do. We can only wish Jerry the best and get on with the show and luckily one of the competitors for our first match is already out here with her female accomplices."

**Women's Championship**

-"Ladies and Gentleman" Finkle shakes it off and starts "this opening contest is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship. Already in the ring; accompanied by fellow Order of Darkness members Ariel and Daffney, weighting in at 220 pounds! Kendra!"  
Kendra simply looks on with her cold red eyes and Ariel and Daffney applaud.

"Yeah don't get her name wrong Howard or you might get put through this table" JR scoffs.

"JR…" Monsoon says in a hushed voice  
"I know I know but really dam it!"

-Hamada's music then hits and she is announced and we are ready to finally get underway.

-Hamada unclips the belt handing it to the ref as she looks over the ring at the giant she must once again overcome as she did at Wrestlemania. The referee holds up the belt, hands it to Finkle and then calls for the bell.

-Hamada is first to move shooting across the ring and running right for Kendra and jumping up for a dropkick, Kendra just stands there. Hamada hits the ropes and comes in jumping up for a cross body but bounces right back to mat as Kendra only stumbles. Hamada now jumps forward going for a jumping move again but this time Kendra reaches up and drives her down to the mat with a hard closeline as the crowd react, surprisingly a good portion of them are behind the monster of a women.

-Kendra moves in and brings her hand down and beginning to choke Hamada. The referee counts 1…2…3…4 and she lets go with distaste.

-She then lifts Hamada up by the head and drives her down with a scoop slam, hitting the ropes and following it up with a leg drop for a quick two count.

-Hamada glares at the referee and then lifts Hamada up off the mat, looking in a rear chin lock. Hamada kicks and struggles for a moment before being able to power to her feet and back Kendra into the ropes shooting her off and jumping up as her comes in nailing a spinning heel kick that finally gets Kendra down to one knee. She then hits the ropes again and comes in; dropping back for a mule dropkick right to the head that finally takes the big women down. The Hamada side of the crowd cheers for this.

-She follows that up by grabbing Kendra and backing her up in the corner, stomping at her with all she has got then backing off into the opposite corner coming in and nailing a sandwich dropkick in the corner.

-"Its looks like Hamada now knows from experience she has to keep throwing caution to the wind if she wants to take Kendra down and keep her there" interjects JR.

-Hamada now heads to the top rope and stands as Kendra raises flying off for a flying cross body but Kendra come sot life catching her out of the air and driving her down with a hard front slam to the mat. Cover for another 2.

-Kendra now stands, picking Hamada up and again driving her down with a scoop slam but this time dropping down and going for the sleeper hold but Hamada sees this and desperately fights out and onto her feet.

-Kendra answers this by charging forward and taking her head off with a closeline for yet another 2 count.

-Kendra stands, walking the ring like she owns it as Ariel and Daffney clap and cheer her on. She slowly looks back towards the rising Hamada and charges forward going for a spear but Hamada side steps it, sending Kendra towards the corner but Kendra stops herself on the tip turnbuckle and turns scooping the surprised Hamada up and dropping her down with a tombstone piledriver. Covering in a very familiar way for 1…2...3!

-"Wow!" Exclaims Monsoon as Kendra's music plays and she is announced the winner. "Ladies and Gentleman your winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation women's champion Kendra!"

-Ariel and Daffney run into the ring with smile all around and in celebration, now handing Kendra her title belt.

-"Boy if Kendra wasn't bad enough before she seems to have gotten stronger, perhaps just in her mind, perhaps it's just conditioning but it was enough to make her completely dominate Hamada and takes her championship belt back here tonight" JR calls.

-Suddenly the celebration is cut off Trish Stratus's music hits. The crowd roar as Trish runs down the aisle and hits the ring. Trish stands ready to go for Kendra and Kendra stands her ground ready to go toe to toe with Trish but Ariel and Daffney pull on her and plead with her, finally able to back her off and out the ring Ariel saying "this isn't the time. They will give you chance." The fans boo loudly as Kendra takes her belt and heads back to the locker room as Trish ducks down and helps Hamada who has just barely started to move.

**Interlude #1**

-We are now backstage with Gene Okerlund standing in the Company's dressing room as the fans boo loudly.

"Ladies and Gentleman I am here in the locker room of the Company with its core members. Gentleman and Lady tonight we have arrived and I have to ask what is your reaction after seeing what the Order of Darkness have done already here tonight destroying Jerry Lawler and Hamada."

"Our reaction? We don't have one because you see there is no reason to fear them! Why should we Gene?" Cornette rants, standing in animated fashion "because they beat up an announcer and showed their already dominate women can beat another? Wow call the Undertaker's…and not the one we got rid of…and arrange Bryan's funeral!"  
"Yes but surely after seeing the mindset Mankind is in, knowing what Mick Foley can do at his most dangerous…" Okerlund starts.

"What Foley can do? That fat piece of crap puts on his old crap colored rags and goes more insane and we are supposed to fear him? Did you see what the greatest wrestler in the world and your World Champion did to Shawn Michaels, did you see what we did to the Undertaker! We destroy so called legends like Foley and tell their has-been asses to hit the road and tonight is no different. And hell it's not just legends, combined with Team Angle we destroyed the top threats on out hit list and will soon destroy all these so called 'gangs' including Jericho and Bret Hart's little moose horn rabble! But most importantly this man, stand up Champ" Danielson groans but stands, picking the belt up from the back of the leather chair and stand behind Cornette "yeah! This man is going to give Mick Foley or Mankind or Fat Magee or whatever he is calling himself these days the wrestling lesson of his life, show him what real wrestling is and then leave as he arrived. Champion!"

"Danielson do you have some comments?" Gene places the microphone towards the champions face as a now read faced Cornette backs off and goes to relax on the sofa, grabbing a carrot from the tray and chomping on it hard.

"I have nothing really to add that my manager hasn't said except that tonight Mankind you are going to be beaten so bad your 'Master', which knowing him is his sock puppet, is going to feel it. Then we will destroy your little band and the rest of them until only one entity if standing here in the World Wrestling Federation: The Company!"

"Thank You Mr. Danielson" Cornette says as Danielson backs off and MVP steps forward "ah MVP do you have any comments for tonight?"

"Well first of all cue ball let me say that this match is completely unfair and was only signed for political bullshit! You see I am the greatest pure sportsman and athlete in this whole company, I am a true sports celebrity and I could beat all three of these chumps one on one but tonight I don't even have to be pinned to lose my title! Do you know how much chaos is in a fatal four way Gene?"  
"Well I…"  
"Yeah I know! Its nuts and Dutton wants to have me defend my title in that! Well I have news for you Dutton and I have news for all three of you lower class losses out there tonight! I am gonna beat you and when it's all said and done I am going to still be the WWF Intercontinental Champion!"

"Indeed and finally Miz your match is up next and I'm sure you have a few words…"  
"Gene what there to say? Tonight I face a loser who can't come up with his own materiel and has to resort to imitating legends to 'get over.' Well I am the X Division Champion" he adjusts the belt "in fact I am the greatest X Division Champion of all time and tonight live in front of the world I am going to beat some sense into that geek and walk out still the best, still the champ. Because I'm the Miz! And I'm…AWESOME!"

With that he stares into the camera for a second and walks off screen, heading to the ring.

"Well the Miz is certainly fired up for our next match. Back to you at ringside Gentleman."

**X Division Championship**

-Miz out first to boos with some light cheers. Lethal out to a nice response from the capacity crowd.

-Miz launches forward as soon as the bell rings jumping Lethal and walling on him with repeated shift shots to the back and head-.

-Finally Lethal is able to block it, lifting Miz up straight and the wailing on him with hard knife edge chops with gets loud "woos" from the crowd. That fights Miz back into the centre of the ring before Lethal jumps up and takes Miz down with a jumping closeline for a quick 1 count.

-Lethal grabs Miz bringing him up but Miz fires back himself and hits the ropes coming in on Lethal with a closeline but Lethal ducks it, waiting for Miz to turn and then kicking him in the gut and grabbing the arm, Irish whipping him into the corner but Miz puts on the breaks and reverses it sending Lethal into the corner but in Flair like Style Lethal goes over the turnbuckle, runs the length of the ring apron, climbs the opposite top rope and flies off with a cross body block but Miz catches him out of the air and covers him for 2.

-Miz picks Lethal up and takes him over with a snap mare, going for a chin lock but Lethal drops back on the mat and brings his legs up scissoring Miz's head and sending him over. Miz however rolls right onto his feet and comes in jumping up for a dropkick but Lethal stands back and grabs the leg letting Miz fall out of the air into the mat before giving a "woo" and going for the figure 4 leg lock, Miz however sees this and is able to struggle out of it, rolling to the outside of the ring.

-Miz stands there bad mouthing and getting into a verbal tirade with a few fans and not seeing Miz running the ring, picking up and head off steam and flying over the top ope down onto Miz with a palancha.

-The crowd come alive as Lethal stands and gives them a "woo" before heading back inside to do the Ric Flair strut as Miz slowly begins to rise on the outside.

-Miz comes back into the ring, running for Lethal but Lethal catches him coming in and rolls him up for 2.

-Both stand and come for each other again Miz running in again and getting taken over and down with a side headlock take down, Lethal locking in the headlock on the mat but Miz bringing him leg up and kicking Lethal in the back of the head and then sitting up rolling Lethal's shoulder in a sit down pin for 1..2..NO!

-Lethal rolls back right onto his feet as the slower Miz is still seating in shock as Lethal jumps on and nails Miz hard in the side of the head with a kick. Cover for 2.

-Lethal now heads to the top rope his back to Miz as he stands but in comes Miz back up running in and grabbing Lethal between the legs with one arm, scooping him off and driving him down to the mat.

-He then follows that up by getting on the second rope, waiting for Lethal to stand a jumping off and floating over for the over castle. Cover for 1…2…NO.

-Miz is annoyed but stands grabbing Lethal and whips him into the corner, running in himself and hitting his signature closeline in the corner, legs over the second rope and smiling at the crowd as Lethal falls face first into the mat.

-Miz then heads goes fully outside onto the ring apron, up onto the top rope and flies off to the standing Lethal but at the last second Lethal catches him out the air in the DDT position and turning, jumping Miz up and nailing the elevated neck breaker for 1..2…NO!

-Lethal stands in disbelief but panting for fatigue carries on lifting Miz and going for the Lethal combination, lifting him up onto the air but Miz drops down onto his feet and grabs Lethal dropping him down with snap suplex and covering for 1..2..NO!

-Miz now stand out of breath but sets Lethal up signaling for the SCF but Lethal fights out of that, tripping Miz up by the legs so he falls back first into the mat and then hooking the leg, stepping over and applying the figure 4 leg lock!

-Miz writhes in the hold in extreme pain, screaming out and trying his best to get out of it but Lethal nods his head synching it in tighter. After a few more second the crowd noise gets louder as he raises his arm but then jerks back and is able to grab the bottom rope as the crowd let out a groan.

-Solidly behind Lethal the audience screams for him to do it again and he does, pulling Miz out of the corner and going for it one more time but Miz comes to life, grabbing him and rolling him up for 1…2…3!

-The crowd boos loudly as Miz's music hits and he stands, being handed his championship belt and holding it up.

-Lethal can only kick the mat in disgust of himself as Miz smiles broadly with the X division championship still his.

-Suddenly though that smile fades as thunder begins to crackle around the arena and the lights flickers. Miz swallows hard in fear and bolts from the ring and to the back.

**Interlude #2**

-"Ladies and Gentleman" Okerlund speaks as we are now in the interview area "The World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions the Heart Dynasty."

The crowd cheers as the Dynasty step into shot, belts upon their shoulders.

"Gentleman tonight you are representing your family against the very men your family has made an alliance with in this gang war, this title match a condition of that. But never the less your opponents are the reuniting of one of the greatest tag teams in history: Edge and Christian. Undoubtedly the biggest challenge in your reigns."  
"Well yes Gene it is but you speak as though it means our reigns are over" Tyson speaks "let me remind you that we have been Tag Team Champions for four months now since Wrestlemania and we don't take that lightly. Alliance or no alliance we are going to whatever it takes to win and carry that reign on."

"Yeah and make no mistake" adds in Smith "Edge and Christian were a great team, one of the best, but they haven't teamed properly as a team in nearly nine years. They have both moved on and gained singles glory as World Champions but now they are stepping back into our world of tag teams."

"Hart Dynasty, thank you" Gene says as they walk off and turns back to the camera "and folks that huge title match is right now."

**Tag Team Championship**

-The Dynasty out first a good reaction. Edge and Christian out separately to huge pops.

-Both teams step forward as the Hart Dynasty hand over the belts, the buzz audible in the arena. They then extend their hands give each other hand shake to a nice applause before separating into their respective corners.

-Christian decides to start after last few words to his brother as Tyson does the same for the Champions and the bell rings to signal the start of the match.

-Christian and Tyson lock up in the centre of the ring, Christian able get the upper hand strength wise and back Tyson into the ropes, shooting him off in the opposite ones but Tyson is able to bring his shoulder up and take Christian down with a shoulder tackle before hitting the other ropes crossing ropes, Christian rolls over and Tyson jumps over his body hitting those opposite ones coming in, this time Christian leap frogs over him and he hits the ropes again coming in and is taken down with a dropkick from Christian.

-Tyson stands and comes in and is taken down with an arm drag take down which Christian keeps hold of the arm and locks in a hold on it.

- Tyson powers onto his feet and is able to bring his arm up into Christian's face and back him into his corner, then letting go and nailing a dropkick in the corner which sends Christian falling down in a slump in the corner. Tyson then tags in DH.

-DH goes right to work with forearms to the back of Christian keeping him down in crawling position then picks him up and Irish whips him into the corner catching him on the rebound and Irish whipping him hard again into the other corner.

-"Wow I have to tell ya, the Dynasty looking very good here in the early moments and I have to say I'm surprised" JR comments. "Well perhaps we shouldn't be Jim; I believe the Hart Dynasty is right. It has been a long time since these brothers tagged together and let me tell you it's a very different ball game than singles action. Readjusting is hard never mind to a newer, younger style of the Hart Dynasty" Monsoon retorts.

-Meanwhile DH comes in going for the whip again but this time Christian goes underneath and reverses it, keeping hold of the arm and nailing the reverse DDT.

-He then picks Smith up off the mat by the head, moves over and tags in Edge. The two veterans then work together, grabbing an arm each and shooting Smith off the ropes across the ring on the rebound and catching him coming in with a double hip toss to a big cheer from the fans.

-"Well maybe for these two it's like riding a bike Gorilla" Ross says as Christian heads back to his corner. "Well you may be right" Monsoon agrees.

-Edge backs DH into the corner and shoots him off running in but at the last second DH moves goes behind and catches Edge coming in driving him down with a crisp backbreaker and covering for 2.

-DH picks Edge up off the mat but he come sot life nailing Smith with forearms, taking him down and then waiting for him to stand before running forward, ramming Smith like and bull and backing him hard sandwiching him in the corner to an "oh!" reaction from the capacity crowd.

-Edge picks Smith up and whips him toward the opposite corner again but this time he puts on the breaks and whips Edge into the corner coming in with a hard closeline in the corner before moving over and tagging Tyson in.

-Tyson comes in but Edge stands and nails a forearm, whipping Tyson in the corner now and running in but Tyson turns and uses the corner and jumps up and rest his legs on Edge's shoulders, going for a hurricanrana however Edge is able to counter that, going in between the leg and with all his power proceeding to almost Alabama slam Tyson down hard into the mat.

-He however does now go for the cover but instead keeps hold of one of the legs and begins kicking the hell out of it, then stepping over and using his knee to drive the leg down into the mat and watching as Kidd writhes in pain, holding the leg.

-Edge shows no mercy coming in like shark smelling blood and locking in a leg lock, then using the leg to pull Tyson across the ring and tag in Christian.

-Christian at once goes back on the injured leg lifting it up and dropping down, driving his elbow into the knee joint and watching the results on Tyson's face.

-Christian then drags Tyson to the corner and holds the Leg on the bottom rope as he climbs the second turnbuckle and flies down but at the last second Tyson is able to bring his feet up leaving Edge to go falling face first into them. He at once reels back and screams out in pain on the impact on his injured leg.

-He then begins shuffling over, still holding the leg toward DH and tags him in.

-Smith runs in the like a house on fire taking Christian down with a closeline, catching Edge coming in with another and then turning back to Christian, waiting for him to stand before scooping him up and going for the running power slam but Christian is able to drop down behind grabbing the head, driving it into the mat.

-Edge is now back in his corner as Christian tags him in. "Go for the arm" we hear Christian say to Edge as they trade places.

-Edge nods and at once grabs the big man by the hand, twisting the arm, going under it and wrenching up on it hard, forcing DH to his knees on the mat.

-Some of the crowd begin clapping and slowly but surely will DH to his feet and he launches forward going for a short arm closeline but Edge is able to duck underneath and keeping hold of the arm, using it to twist DH over his shoulder and down to laying on the mat as knees down and cinches in an arm lock.

-DH cries out as Edge then scissors the arm and drops back, wrenching at the arm then getting back onto his feet and keeping hold with one hand stomps the other side of Smith's elbow hard into the mat.

-"And we are really seeing the advantage Edge and Christian have here Gorilla. You mentioned the advantages of youth but these veterans are using time and testes ring savvy to isolate and exploit limbs here and without and arm or a leg these boys will be in trouble and they know that" JR commentates.

-Edge lifts DH up on the mat going to take him over again with the arm but this time Smith brings up the other arm and breaks it, then moving in quick and grabbing Edge by the waist takes him over with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

-He then moves over while shaking him arm to get feeling back into it while using the other to tag in Tyson.

-The two then fight through their hurting limps and go for the double team themselves, DH lifting Edge up and driving him down over the back with the back breaker as Tyson climbs and comes down with a diving elbow drop from the top rope.

-Tyson then waits for Edge to stand before jumping up and taking him down with a spinning heel kick.

-He then hits the ropes and goes for the jumping elbow drop but Edge is able to just roll out of the way leaving Tyson to cash and burn on the mat.

-He then moves over and tags in Christian who at once comes in nailing forearms to the head off Tyson, backing him into the corner and going to shoot him off but Tyson is able to put on the breaks, go underneath the arm then using it as he jumps up onto the shoulders of Christian taking him over with a hurricanrana.

-He then moves in, picking Christian's head up off the mat and locking in a headlock.

-The crowd claps and stomps willing Christian back onto his feet. As once Tyson begins trying to beat him down as he turns around but Christian powers up and then kicks Tyson hard right on the injured knee, taking him down in pain.

-He then moves in as Tyson tries to stand and goes in, grabbing that leg again but Tyson reacts at once jumping up with the other leg and nailing in ensurguri.

-Both men lay on the mat as now everyone is standing and clapping, stomping as both men begin to crawl towards their corners.

-Hot tag to Smith, Hot tag to Edge.

-Both men comes flying in for each other Edge dropping down for the spear but Smith able to side step it and send Edge hard into the corner, catching him on the rebound with a back suplex and covering for 1…2…NO!

-DH stands picking Edge up and scooping him up horizontally, falling back for a fall away slam. Cover for 1…2…NO! Again Edge is able to kick out.

-DH shakes his head but stands, shaking his arm again to try and get rid of ache as he scoops Edge up again in the power slam position, dropping back into the corner and running forward but as he drops down with it Edge catches him and scoops him up for 1…2…NO! Tyson is just able to break it up.

-Now Christian hits the ring and engages Tyson, fighting him off as all hell breaks loose. Edge and Smith stand and they begin going at it.

-Tyson whips Christian across the ring and comes in; going for the closeline but Christian brings his leg up and again kicks at the injured leg taking Tyson down in pain.

-He then grabs it and goes under the ropes to outside.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the ring Edge launches forward and closelines Smith into the ropes going over to take them both out but Smith is able to hold his ground in the ring, seeing this Edge lands on the ring apron and within reach grabs Smith's arm and drops down onto the floor sling shooting DH's arm on the top rope with causes a lot of damage.

-Meanwhile Christian has Tyson's leg's woven around the ring post, grabbing the injured one and ramming in hard into the post not once, not twice but three hard time and almost enjoying the results on his opponents grimacing face and howling cries of pain.

-"Man for two team who are on the same side this is getting pretty vicious" JR comments. "Indeed, I would have to suggest that the referee restore order here or call it before some serious damage is done."

-Edge now has Smith against the guard wall kicking at him but DH stands and fires back with all he's got but Edge manages to get a hard shot to the injured arm and then grab it and drive it down into the security barrier.

-Christian meanwhile seems to have gotten a bad idea, pulling Tyson across the floor and watching as Edge breaks the referee's count before calling him over.

-"Why are these two doing this? This is getting down right malicious" Gorilla shakes his head. "Because they want to win and I guess as we have seen in the past right or wrong they will get that done by any means necessary."

-Edge stomps at DH keeping him down then comes over the Christian, hears what he is saying and nods, kicking the top of the ring steps off as the crowd begin to buzz. "Oh God" JR begins to understand.

-Christian then grabs Tyson's injured leg and places it on the bottom set of stairs as Edge grabs the top ones. "Oh no! Guys not this way! Referee stop this!" JR yells on commentary as Edge lifts the stairs up and then as Christian quickly moves his hand, drives it down over the leg of Tyson sandwiching bone between steel and more steel. The crowd reacts loudly, mostly in cheers but some letting out cries and cat calls as Tyson writhes, his screams having reached a new pitch.

-"My God, call it Ref! Why aren't we hearing a ring bell! The man's leg is probably broken!" JR yells as Edge and Christian move in now on DH and rolls him back into the ring.

-Being the legal man and DH being the only man left Edge grabs the injured arm and locks in an arm lock, the match continuing. "Well this is some questionable officiating hear folks, DH is now in an handicap match for all intensive purposes and no pun intended I assure you."

-As the match continues EMT's are now out and begin tending to Tyson who has almost passed out from the pain. Owen Hart then gets a nice cheer as he joins them in concern.

-Edge stands and takes DH down, moving over towards the topes as Owen point up at him. Edge only shrugs and tags Christian back in saying "finish it."

-Christian nods grabs the rising Smith, hooking him, turning him over and driving him down with the Killswitch for 1…2…NO! DH gets shoulder up to a roar from the Hart supporters in the crowds, boos from some but shock from all. "Oh my…wow this kid DH Smith is fighting in with all he has, going it only for the glory and the honor of being the Tag Team Champions!"

-Christian is equally shocked, shaking his head in disbelief with then turns to nods of respect to his opponent. That does not stop him though as he moves over and tags in Edge.

-Edge couches down in wait, waiting patiently as Smith slowly uses the ropes to pull himself up. "Stay down kid, DH just stay down" JR pleads as he stands and turns.

-Edge then fires out of the corner for the spear but DH sides steps it, turning with injured arm and all and scooping Edge up for the power slam again but Edge is able to drop back behind, turn Smith around and nail him with a spear for 1…2…3!

-The majority of the crowd roars loudly as Edge's music begins to play and Finkle announces it. "Here are you winners and the NEW World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions! Edge and Christian!"

-The two blond brothers celebrate, smiling broadly and holding the belts on high in glee.

-Davey Boy Smith now runs into the ring and goes in with concern to his unmoving son. Outside the ring Tyson is being loaded onto a stretcher and carried out. Owen stay and he and Davey look up disgust at the two celebrating new champions who stop for only a second to stares back before returning to their celebration.

-"Well the band is back together, they have one again become champions, that's great. This crowd seem to love it but I have to ask at what cost and why?" Ross comments as we cut to the back.

**Interlude #3**

-Gene Okerlund is now walking inside a boiler room as he speaks the hum of the dark ominous place in the background.

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I don't like it but I am here in the boiler room to see if I can't get some words with Mankind, word has it under his leadership this is where the group of macabre individuals known as the Order of Darkness are located tonight. Not exactly my idea of a dressing room…ah" he looks over to which the camera man shows that down the way is a blue light shining on the concrete wall and quiet whispers of voices can be heard. As we get closer the voices get louder and one is very noticeably Mankind. Finally Gene turns the corner and all stop speaking and simply stare at him like an intruder, Daffney and Ariel even hissing at him like a cat…or a vampire.

"Umm…I just wanted a word with Mick before his title match…"  
"There is no Mick! There is now only Mankind!" Yells a derange voice.

Slowly the dark group part to reveal Mankind sitting on the floor and rocking back and forth as finally he looks up towards Okerlund. Slowly and cautiously Okerlund approaches him, the group parting like the red sea and finally he reaches him and kneels down.

"Well then Mankind…I wondered if you had any comments for the viewers. Perhaps to shed light on you recent actions and who this apparent master who has made you all this way. Perhaps you would like to tell them your attentions to become the next WWF Champion? Certainly a big…"

"You just don't get it do you. This Order is not like the others. We are not about greed, or championships or simple minded goals and feud. No those petty things are beneath us. We are simply an army of darkness that has been formed in reaction to those petty fragile groups. Our goal not as small as a championship Gene, which was Dutton's doing, our goal is total dominance and assimilation of all before us. Everyone here in the World Wrestling Federation will be judged and those that have the potential will have the darkest parts of themselves dragged from the darkest depths of their mind and brought out to flourish" as he speaks Mankind is rocking and pulling hard on his hair "those that have no potential and those that refuse us will be destroyed! And this will continue until everything here in the WWF is covered in our darkness and then we will take the company itself and remold it in his image…"  
"Mic…Mankind who is this "he" this master that has done this to you, the man who ordered that vile attack on Jerry Lawler earlier tonight?"  
"Jerry Lawler was an insolent man with no qualities he likes and he was dealt with as any like that will be!" He shrieks, scaring the life out of Gene and making some of the others chuckle gleefully "as for him Gene. He took us…he took me. What was I before this Gene? Even last year Mankind was a shell of himself in the Ministry of Darkness joining forces with his enemy for petty goals. It just got worse from there as Mankind once again fully gave way to that loser Mick Foley! Then that fool was beaten and shamed by the Company and he knew that he needed that dark side of himself again. Trouble is Gene he couldn't do it alone, he had grown soft and cuddly…he repulsed me! But Mick met with him and as with the others he took the best, darkest, most psychotic" he laughs to himself "part of his mind and from it emerged me, the original Mankind! The Mankind that took the Undertaker to hell and back in 1996! The Mankind that would destroy himself to destroy anyone opponent he faced and wished to tear them apart! No am out Gene and I am never going back! And you know what? Mick doesn't want it to! Mick likes it…no he loves it! He needs me like a drug and with that and with goals he cherishes he has promised himself, we have promised ourselves to him mind body and soul…and tonight I have a mission and that mission is to destroy the one who shamed Mick Foley, the one who shames legends and gets away with it. Tonight's event is aptly named Gene because tonight will be Danielson's Retribution!" He sits back calming himself "now I like you Gene so please leave before I have to make an example of you to him."

-We cut back to ringside where Monsoon and Ross react. "Whoa" Gorilla shakes his head. "Whoa is right, I thought Mankind was bad before when he first came to this company but man he is brainwashed into following whoever this master is, they all are and I know firsthand how psychotic Mankind really is. I would not want to be Bryan Danielson tonight that's for sure" JR responds. "Indeed but that is later and this is now and let's take you to Howard Finkle for our next match.

**Liger VS Mask**

-Liger makes his way out to loud cheers of support. Mask out next with Fuji to audible boos.

-The two lock eyes across the ring as Fuji taps Mask on the shoulder and gives him last words of advice before leaving.

-With that the bells rings and we are underway, both men launching forward for the collar elbow tie up and at once Mask drops back and monkey flips Liger towards the ropes, Liger is able to roll onto his feet and stand. Mask holds out his arms shouting something in Japanese as he grins broadly. Liger shakes it off and begins to circle the ring again and lock up.

-This time Liger pushes back with all his strength sending Mask down to the mat and then turning and holding his hands out to crowd who roar back as Mask can only look on from a kneeled position.

-Mask losses control standing and beginning to hammer away and Liger with forearms backing him into the ropes and shooting him across the ring, dropping so that Liger passes over and then catches him coming in with a hip toss but Liger keeps hold of the arm and turns it into an arm drag.

-Tiger rolls through back onto his feet and comes in again and looks Liger quickly in a standing side headlock. Liger is in the hold for a few moments before using his strength to lift Mask up and drop him down over his knee with an atomic drop.

-Mask stands holding his rear end and turns right into a takedown closeline which Liger follows up by dropping down and getting a hammer lock on the mat.

-Fuji shouts over as Mask clenches his teeth in the pain but is then able to roll forward onto his feet, keep hold of the arm, pick Liger up, boot him in the gut and then drops him down with a snap suplex into a cover for a quick 2 count.

-He goes in on Liger still on the ground but Liger comes to life lifting his legs up and hooking him in a head scissors, taking him down and then grabbing the legs for 1…2..NO!

-Liger stands but goes straight into a hard left kick to the chest from Mask, followed by a right. And then finally a rolling sole kick taking Liger down and then at once going in and catching Liger as he rises in a rear face lock.

-Liger however is able to power onto his feet then whale away at him with forearms to the gut, getting out of the hold and delivering onto to the head then hitting the ropes but as he comes in Mask leapfrogs over him then catches him coming back on the rebound again with a rear elbow then grabbing Jushin's arm and whipping him into the corner.

-Mask runs in and drives a shoulder to the gut of Liger in RVD like style then stands and straightens Liger out before nailing him with the Tiger Wall kick. Liger drops down face first on the mat and is turned over and quickly covered for 1…2…NO!

-Mask curses and picks Liger up and backs him into the corner again going for the wall kick but this time Liger moves, grabbing Mask and placing him in the corner, nailing him with a few good shots before heading across the ring, running the length of it and hitting Mask with the front rolling wheel kick in the corner to a nice pop.

-Liger picks mask up, grabbing him for a belly to belly but Tiger gets out of it and goes behind hooking him and taking him down with a high angle German suplex and covering for another 2.

-Mask is getting frustrated now as he picks Liger up, hooking the arms and then dropping him down with the Tiger Suplex. 1…2…NO!

-Mask picks Liger up again and drops him then time with a double under hook backbreaker. 1…2…NO! Again Liger gets the shoulder up.

-Mask is really getting frustrated now, cutting the air and heading to the top rope, standing for the diving head but however Liger comes to life running for him and standing on the second rope, hooking Mask's head and dropping back for the brain buster but at the last second Mask is able to turn it into a body press and drop Liger to the mat for 1…2…NO!

-Mask stands and grabs Liger again but Liger fights back hitting Mask with repeated fast shots to the head. "Man this rivalry is a personal as can be here!" JR comments over the now loud crowd.

-Liger follows the shots up by kicking Mask in the gut, hooking him and lifting him up running forward and nailing the Liger Bomb. Cover for 1…2…NO! Mask kicks out.

-Liger now gets on his knees seeming to curse and then slams the mat hard in frustration. "You can see it just by his mannerisms as if looking into his eyes; perhaps he is realizing he can't beat Tiger Mask without his dark side, without Kishin" Monsoon comments on it. "Well I dunno Jushin has a few tricks up his sleeve yet Gorilla" JR replies.

-Liger now heads to the top rope waiting for Tiger to stand and then flying off with his signature diving Lou These press into a cover for 1…2…NO! Mask kicks out again! Again liger slams the mat in frustration.

-Again he heads to the top rope but this time Tiger stands running, the faster of the two and jumping up nailing Liger in the gut on the top rope with a dropkick that send Liger flying off and down to the floor.

-Mask stands catching his breath for a moment before looking down at Jushin on the floor as he stands, runs forward and goes between the second and top rope but as Liger flinches he kicks he feet and lower body all the way around for the Tiger Feint Kick. Mask smiles broadly for a moment but then using the top rope to vault over and down to Liger with a body press but Liger is able to side step it and send Mask cashing back first into the security wall. Liger falls to his knees to catch his own breath and the crowd cheers and react to the move, a replay shown of it.

-When we come back to live action Jushin has ascended onto the ring apron after having broken the crown, waits for Mask to stand and then runs forward and down onto Mask with a diving rolling senton from ring apron to the floor.

-After a few moments Liger stands out of breath and throws Mask into the ring and himself heading straight to the near top rope, standing and flying off and down onto Mask with the frog splash for 1…2…NO! Again Tiger Mask kicks out.

-"Wow whatever you think of Tiger Mask folks you have to hand it to him for this great effort. Maybe you're right Gorilla but Liger can't think that, if he does then it will indeed be true and will cost him everything, not least of which is his own self worth" Ross says.

-Liger now scoops Tiger Mask up off the mat and lifts him up for the brain buster but Tiger kicks back landing on his feet and turning it into a Millennium Suplex for 1…2….NO! Liger kicks out and the crowd explodes as one, now erupting in chants of "Liger! Liger! Liger!"

-Mask has now lost it beating the hell out of canvas then standing and hearing Fuji shouting over and nods in understanding.

-He moves over and begins taking off the turnbuckle pad as the crowd boos loudly. The referee at once moves in to push Mask away, admonish him and go to put it back. As he is doing so Mask runs over and grabs Fuji's cane, the crowd beginning to understand boo's even louder now as he holds it and smiles wickedly.

-He then turns and swings it for Liger's head but Liger is able to duck underneath it, boot him in the gut forcing him to drop it, hoist him up and drop him down with the brain buster for 1…2…3!

-The crowd erupt as Liger's music plays and he is announced the winner. After a few moments of recuperation he stands gets his hands raised, emphatically celebrating with his adoring fans.

-He then turns just in time as Fuji runs into the ring going to wallop him with his cane him but Liger kicks him in the gut and drops Fuji down with the Liger bomb.

-Standing as the fans cheer he goes back to celebrating, leaving the saga of Tiger Mask and Fuji behind him after a year of torment. "And he did it" announces JR "as Jushin Liger!"

-Suddenly though as Liger celebrates the lights begin to flicker and once again thunder rumbles. Liger looks on in confusion but leaves as it ends.

**Interlude #4**

-"Alright congratulations there to Jushin Liger and hopefully we can get that lighting problem sorted before our next match. And in that match will be this man: My guest at this time AJ Styles!" The crowd cheers loudly as AJ is now in frame.

"AJ in moments you will be competing in a match that apparently was made to satisfy all in this gang war. But for you, you go in alone to try and win the Intercontinental Championship back from MVP. And if you win…well that means you will have two huge title matches in one night at Summerslam. Are you ready for that and for tonight?"  
"Gene I am the Phenomenal AJ Styles and I am ready for anything. You see I came here to wrestle and to win, not to start some petty little gang war. I stand here alone, the way I like it as AJ Styles and AJ Styles will walk in tonight take the IC title, keep it at Summerslam and then in his second match in the night win the World Wrestling Federation Championship! Woo can you feel that Gene? That is the winds of change because AJ Styles will single handedly take the two biggest singles prizes in wrestling from the company and he will do it with Style!"

With that he walks off as Gene looks on.

"Well Gentleman" he shakes his head "back to you."

-We cut back to the announce table with JR and Monsoon.

"Well indeed we just saw Jushin heading in Summerslam with big momentum and indeed he will face the winner of our next contest for the coveted Intercontinental Championship" says Gorilla.

"Indeed Gorilla and as much as I believe in Styles, his plans for Summerslam aside, I think he has his hand full here not only with a man that has beat him twice on Pay Per View this year MVP but with two big time former _World_ Champions who once again are after IC title gold in Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho. To say nothing about the fact that all three have an entourage and two of them are aligned." JR replies.

"Well indeed it will be tremendous if hazardous, let's go to Howard Finkle and get this bad boy started."

**IC Title Fatal Four Way**

-All four men make their way out, MVP to huge boos and Y2J and AJ to huge cheers.

-The four look around the ring at each other as the referee takes the belt and holds it high.

-As Sherri steps down she walks over from MVP's corner to Angle's and says something to which he nods.

-With that the bell rings and after a moment everyone comes out of their corners trying to feel each other out when Angle and MVP nod to each other and then launch forward with fists and closelines working together to beat the other two down.

-Jericho fights Angle off and jumps up, nailing him back with a kick but there is MVP booting him down, then joined by Angle. Double suplex to Jericho gets loud boos.

-They then turn to AJ, "Not so cocky now huh?!" Shouts MVP as Angle holds the arms and MVP whales on him with right hands followed by a dropkick, German suplex combo from the two.

-Angle stands wooing and holding out his arms as his spins, MVP grinning and posing for the crowd himself. The boos reign down louder than ever.

-"We had to know this was going to happen Jim, this new merger between the Company and Team Angle is sending shockwaves of dominance through the World Wrestling Federation" Monsoon comments. "Yeah but I kinda hoped Angle's pride for gold and glory would get in the way" JR responds.

-Angle then moves in turning Jericho over and going for the Angle lock but Jericho kicks over and turns it in an ensiguri, but Angle ducks and turn's Jericho back over locking it in.

-Jericho screams in the hold as MVP moves in on the rising AJ but suddenly Styles is alive beating the head of MVP then nailing him with a side kick to the head, running the ring and taking Angle's head off with a closeline. The crowd has also coming alive in loud support.

-AJ goes over to MVP continuing to beat on him but from behind comes Angle back up grabbing him and dropping him down with the Angle Slam.

-Angle stands in charged mode again as MVP recovers and goes for Jericho getting up but with a slight limp and drops down onto his knees as MVP runs in and nails him with the drive by kick.

-MVP stands now cockily and holds out his arms to the booing crowd, a couple throwing garbage now. But he just stands there in cocky glory when from behind comes Angle rolling him up for 1…2…NO! The crowd are now behind Angle somewhat.

-MVP stands in anger shouting his head off as Angle just stands there, the camera also shows Sherri going nuts and shouting abuse at ringside.

-After a moment of staring Angle moves in kicking MVP in the gut and turning nailing him with a Angle Slam and covering for 1…2…NO! AJ just runs in and breaks it up picking Angle up by the head.

-Angles fires back and the two begin trading furious blows, AJ jumps up going for the Pele kick but Angle ducks underneath and hook him from behind for the German suplex taking him over but AJ lands on his feet and Kurt turns to be nailed with the Pele kick for 1…2…NO! Jericho is back now.

-Jericho now begins trading blows with Styles, Styles hits the ropes and comes in but Jericho catches him and nails a capture power slam for 1…2…NO! AJ kicks out.

-AJ rolls to get away stands. Jericho runs in and is taken down with an arm drag. Both stand and comes in again and now Jericho get taken down with another arm drag.

-Both stands again and come for each other again when from behind comes Angle and nails a German suplex on AJ.

-Angle stands and goes for Jericho but Jericho captures him and nails the running bulldog, running for the ropes and hitting the Lionsault for 1…2…NO! AJ is back and breaks it up.

-AJ picks Jericho up Jericho swings for the closeline but AJ ducks and turns it into a neckbreaker then heading to the top rope, standing for a frog splash but no! From behind it Sherri who pushes AJ off the ring upon down hard onto the mat. "No DQ in a fatal four way match but the referee's should come and get Sherri out of here for that one" Monsoon comments. And indeed she is shouted at but just shrugs back.

-Jericho comes in grabbing AJ and going for the belly to belly but from behind comes Kurt Angle and nails and German Suplex on Jericho as Jericho falls back and hits a belly to belly on AJ. The crowd react with awe and appreciation for that combo.

-Angle stands going in on Jericho hooking him for another German Suplex but moving towards the ropes, then drops back and sends Y2J flying over the top rope to the floor backwards with a German Suplex. The crowd erupts in "holy shit!" chants as Jericho lays still out of it.

-Angle turns but turns right in Styles who hooks him and drives him down with the Styles Clash for 1…2…NO! MVP is back with a steel chair and cracks AJ across the back, pulling him off of Angle and covering him himself for 1…2…3!

-The boos are deafening as MVP's music hits and Finkle announces it "Ladies and Gentleman your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion! MVP!"

-MVP runs from the ring like a scene of a crime, backing up the ramp with the belt and Sherri at his side. Both smiling broadly. "Well through hell or high water MVP is still your Intercontinental Champion but will he be when he runs into the Japanese superhero Jushin Liger at Summerslam!" JR says as suddenly the same thunder from earlier begins to crackle making Sherri and MVP make haste to the back.

-We then get a commercial for Summerslam telling us it is less than a month away.

**Interlude #5**

-When we come back we are backstage where cameras are heading towards the Company's locker room where loud shouting can be heard.

As the camera men push open the door we see Angle and his group at one end of the room shouting back and forth with MVP, Sherri and Cornette.

"You turned on me you son of a bitch! We had a deal! A plan! We are allies!" MVP yells.

"And we still are! But I was not going to pass up a chance for a WWF title!" Angle shouts back.

"Well why don't you try and take it" MVP steps up to him.

"Hey hey hey!" Cornette gets between them "I see what you mean Kurt but we are a Company and we work together."  
"Well maybe you should say that to Joe when he goes off on rampages or Bryan when he cashes in money in the bank! I don't need this political bullshit" he sneers and walks away "let's go guys."

"Hey! The main event is next!" Cornette yells.

"Well if you Champion is as good as he says he is he will get the job done, if the Order show up then you will have to take care of it. But you will do it without me or my team."

With that Team Angle leave the Company staring on before finally Cornette comes to "right we have a match to get ready for. Come on champ it's just Foley we can kick his ass and the rest of them. We don't need Angle or his mugs. You! Get out of here!" He shouts at the camera man as then Samoa Joe pushes him back out the room and shuts the door.

**Main Event**

-"Ladies and Gentleman" Howard Finkle is in the centre of the ring "I have just been informed that the following contest for the World Wrestling Federation Championship will now be no disqualification and no count outs!" The crowd cheers loudly in response.

"What? Who made that ruling? Kinda on the fly don't you think management? Cornette and Danielson have to be having fits about now" comments JR. "Yeah and we thought Bryan was in trouble before but oh boy oh boy…I think you need to put the kids to bed folks."

"And now" Finkle interrupts "the participants."

-Mankind waddles out first to a new darker version of his theme. The Champion comes out next looking very nervous.

-"Danielson looks very nervous I have to tell ya I don't blame him after all we have seen and heard over the past few weeks, especially tonight. Not to mention this last minute stipulation" JR says as Danielson removes his belt and his robe, handing it to Cornette who folks it and steps out onto the ring apron. Mankind is simply staring a whole into Bryan; not even blinking it seems but only occasionally tilting his head. Bryan gulps and holds his belt up kissing it before handing it to the referee who hold sit up for all to see and then to the time keeper.

-The ref then steps out between them, looks at them both as they stare across the ring at each other and then calls for the bell and the match to get underway.

-As soon as the bell rings Mankind charges across the ring, Bryan brings his arms up like a boxer trying to block the shots but Mankind blast around them, again and again and again backing him into the corner and watching his hand fall before continuing the vicious right hands faster and faster, harder and harder into Bryan's face and head yelling out his signature "whadash whadash" as Danielson begins to slump down to a sitting position from the blows that finally after several more stop and Bryan's head falls forward, his mind someplace else.

-Mankind falls back looking around and going to the other corner then running forward and driving the knee hard into Bryan's face and watching him crumble to the mat. "Oh God I don't think we will need long here, this has gotten vicious early and Danielson looks out cold" comments JR.

-Mankind then waits for him to start moving before dropping down and laying in fists to him on the mat and then rolling him over for a quick 2 count cover. "I have to wonder did Bryan just kick out with instinct there because he sure doesn't look at home right now" says JR.

-Foley does not let up grabbing Danielson from the mat, running forward and ramming him head first into the top ring post and watching him fly back into the centre of the ring.

-He picks Danielson up again and backs him into another side corner but now perhaps our of self preservation Bryan brings a foot up and catches Mankind in the gut, grabbing him and a ramming him head first into the turnbuckle.

-He takes a moment; stepping back and trying to shake the cobwebs lose then stepping forward and firing away at Mankind in the corner. The referee being able to do nothing about it but ask him to break it up.

-He then grabs him by the head with one hand out the corner bringing the other arm up and nailing him with a European uppercut that sends him back into the corner again.

-But Mankind reacts at once bouncing off the turnbuckle and firing out with a fist right to the head that takes Danielson down.

-Bryan trying to gain his bearings picks himself up in the corner again and turns right back into those hard right hands from Foley.

-He then backs off going for another knee but before he can move in Danielson wisely pulls himself under the bottom rope to the outside for a breather as the crowd on hand boo loudly.

-Mankind is right there after him though running under the bottom rope, coming in, grabbing the head and swinging into a neckbreaker down hard onto the floor and light mats below. Bryan brings his hand up and holding his head as he tries to roll away from his tormentor.

-Mankind gets back into the ring and waits as Danielson pulls himself up the ring apron, sticking his head through the ropes before running in and nailing a leg drop to the back of Bryan's head with his neck on the bottom rope to a loud "oh!" from the fans.

-Bryan falls right out of the ring again and Mankind is right there after him again, grabbing him by the head and throwing him into the guard rail, keeping hold and taking him for a walk towards the steel ring steps and smashing his face hard on them as well. Cornette is in the background having a heart attack but not daring to get anywhere near Mankind.

-Mankind reaches down scooping Danielson off the top ring step where he left him and then moving over and throwing him headfirst into the time keepers table with the ring bell and house mic going off.

-Mankind walks away for a moment to catch his bearings then turns right into Bryan who has grabbed the ring bell and swings it hard into Mankind's head, taking him down with a sick cracking sound. As Mankind falls back to the mats with a squeal Bryan drops to his knees to try and recover for a moment.

-Bryan then walks it off going towards Cornette and nods as he leans against him and listens to the words of encouragement, catching Mankind rising up on the security in his peripheral vision and turning a sneer on his face and running in for the high knee but as he does Mankind grabs him and drops back with a hot shoot sending Bryan chin first into the guard rail.

-Mankind stands, flicking his head as he letting out deranged squeals' and turning back towards the slowly rising Danielson.

-Bryan crawls and pulls himself up on the announce table as now Mankind runs in for him but now Danielson is able to catch him coming in with a back body drop down over his head onto the announce table.

-Danielson does not waste time, adrenaline and competitive sprit taking over as he climbs the ring apron and flies off down onto Mankind with an elbow rolling them both over the announce table and down behind in on the floor as the fans are wild around them.

-Bryan stands out of it as he picks Mankind up by the head and nails him with a European uppercut that sends him over the guard rail and into the crowd. He waste no time in stepping over it to go after him, pushing him ay through fans as security come in to hold them back. But as he gets there Mankind launches forward and nails him with a hard shot to the head and then another, Danielson reels for a moment then fires back with shot of his own

-The two brawl back and forth, back and forth backing up towards the bleachers when Danielson is able to kick Mankind in the torso and grab his arm hard Irish whipping him towards and then flying back over the guard rail with the momentum.

-Danielson follows him, out of breath and bruised but in a fight he intends to win. Mankind rises up onto his knees crawling into the ring. Bryan gives chase and stands as Mankind rises up on his knees in the ring and is blasted with a hard kick to the side of the head, and another with the other leg to the other side. Right knee, left knee, right knee, left knee over and over again out of need more than anything he blasts Mankind with hard knees to the head.

-He then picks him up and drops him down with a fisherman suplex into a bridge for 1…2…NO!

-Bryan then turns him over, hooking the arms and going for cattle mutilation but Mankind fights out of it onto his knees opposite Bryan who is also kneeling and hammering him with right hands, Bryan then swings back and nail and shot of his own, then another. The two are furiously and through the fatigue blasting each other with right hands on their knees until Mankind finally grabs Bryan by the head pulls him in and begins biting his forehead hard as Danielson screams out in pain.

-After a few seconds of deep biting Bryan is able to push Foley off and drop back, we can now see blood beginning to drip down his face. "Mankind has bitten holes into the champions head, and it was so hard he is bleeding from them!" JR yells in disbelief.

-Mankind stands back waiting for Danielson to pull himself up on the ropes and then turn right into a cactus closeline sending them both falling over the top rope to the floor.

-Mankind does not sand but instead sits next to Bryan's prone body and rocking back and forth squealing something that sounds like "master! I'm doing it master!"

-He then picks Danielson up and scoop slams him hard onto the floor by the guard wall then scales the ring apron as the fans stands in understanding. He takes his usual two steps then flies off and down with the elbow drop from the ring apron to the floor.

-He then rolls Bryan back into the ring and covers him for 1…2…NO! Bryan just gets the shoulder up.

-Mankind stands and grabs Bryan by the head pulling him between his thighs and the dropping back for the pulling piledriver and covering for 1…2…NO! Again Bryan kicks out.

-Mankind begins to get frustrated, getting onto his knees and pulling out his hair, throwing it up into the air and then heading outside and folding up the timekeepers chair and heading onto the ring apron.

-But before he can enter the ring Danielson is desperately there to meet him running in and delivering the running knee to the chair, smashing it into Mankind's face and sending him flying from the ring apron down hard into the Spanish announce table which does now give way.

-After a few moments of just lying back on the mat for recovery Bryan rolls out of the ring and grabs himself the chair, throwing it into the ring and then grabbing Foley and rolling him in after it.

-But as he gets up on the ring apron is Mankind who comes to life, running over and grabbing him by the head, walking with him along the ring apron and smashing his head off the ring post and watching him fall to the floor below.

-Mankind wastes no time, stepping out onto the ring apron himself, waiting for the Danielson before running and rolling off the ring apron down Nestea Plunge.

-After a few moments Mankind stands and lets out and shriek like he is enjoying himself, grabbing Danielson and pulls him towards the Spanish announce table, pulling him by the hair up onto, hooking the arms and proceeding to double arm DDT him down through the announce which crumbles underneath them. "Oh God! Dam it Mankind is nuts! He's out to kill the champion! And some would think rightfully so" JR calls in disbelief. "This crowd certainly thinks so" replies Gorilla.

-After what seems like forever Mankind rises and grabs Bryan, throwing him into the ring and watching with pleasure as the champion comes to and begins crawling slowly towards the ring ropes, blood dripping from his head to the mat and body covered in welts and bruises.

-The crowd let out a mighty roar as Mankind lifts his leather covered fingers signally for the mandible claw. He move forward and Danielson pulls himself up and turns but out of nowhere comes Cornette and cracks Mankind over the back with his tennis racket. Mankind however just stops, turns slowly as Cornette's yes grow wide and then to a thunderous ovation puts the mandible claw on Jim Cornette. Cornette kicks and screams, flailing his arms and dropping back to mat as Mankind screeches loudly.

-As Cornette lays out of it until bam from behind comes Bryan back with the steel chair to the back of Mankind.

-He pulls back, teeth clenched and his face that of pure adrenaline as he taps the chair on the mat and screams violently for Mankind to get up. Mankind does get up and Mankind turns and the hits a home run with his head with a loud sick crack of steel meeting head. Covering for 1…2….NO! Mankind gets the shoulder up and the place erupts.

-Danielson begins hitting the mat in frustration then turns signaling with his hands for Mankind to get up and crying "come on then you son of a bitch."

-He waits until finally Mankind rises and turns and takes him down hooking him in a grounded crucifix and fires away with repeated back elbows to Foley's head for what must be 15 times. Finally he falls back in fatigue and then covers Mankind for 1…2…NO! Again the shoulder comes up.

-Danielson is steaming now with rage as he picks Mankind up and goes for the Regal-plex but as he does Mankind lands on his feet turns, hooks Danielson and drops him with a double arm DDT for 1…2…NO! The place lets out a sigh of disappointment as Bryan kicks out. "Folks whatever you think of this kid, whatever you think of his motives or his company or his actions you have to hand it to Bryan Danielson. He is in the fight of his life tonight and he is still going, by God I dare say that if he wins he deserves it so long as his pals don't show" JR is now shown shaking his head.

-Mankind stands screaming and breathing hard as he looks around and the heads outside, going under the ring apron and taking a out a bag as the crowd begins to buzz. He then rolls into the ring as everyone is standing, opens the bag and pours out silver thumbtacks onto the mat. "Oh God, ok folks that's it call it ref this is going too far."

-Mankind walks over grabbing Danielson as the fans get louder but Danielson fires back with a forearm sending Mankind wobbling back towards the bed of pins, balancing himself so as not to fall in them.

-Danielson stumbles for a moment but stands, out on his feet but up and nails Mankind with another shot and the crowd anticipate the fall as Mankind wobbles more, another shot and another inch to falling, and another, nearly down Bryan swings going for a third but Mankind blocks it, grabbing him in the DDT position as the crowd stands as one anticipating it. Mankind then drops back suplexing Danielson's bare back down into the tacks. The crowd react as one with gasps and groans as Danielson arching his back, his face a picture of pure pain as he rolls over and we see the pins gleaming as they are puncher his skin.

-Mankind watches this picture of back with a sick look of pleasure then drops down pinning Danielson to the mat for 1…2…NO! Perhaps just because he wanted to get his back off the mat Bryan kicks out again! Suddenly a section of the crowd turn and a feint "Bryan! Bryan! Bryan!" Chant can be heard.

-This does not bother Mankind as he walks over grabbing the chair and positioning it in the centre of the ring before grabbing the pin cover blood stained carcass that was once Bryan Danielson and hooking him for the double arm DDT.

-But at the last second Danielson fights out, grabbing Mick and dropping him down onto the chair with the Regal-Plex and covering for 1…2…NO! Mankind kicks out.

-Danielson stands, tears in his eyes from the pain and fatigue put fighting on as he picks Mankind up and drops him down again with a second Regal-Plex onto the chair for 1…2…NO! Again the kick out.

-Bryan can only falls back in disbelief, using his hand to try and take the pins from his back as he stands spent with nothing left to give. He then gets an idea setting up the steel chair in its seated position then grabbing Mankind and bringing him towards the ropes, placing him onto the top rope with all his strength, stepping up and hooking under one arm. He looks back one more time as all in the arena stand in anticipation and then drops back with a back suplex from the top rope driving Mankind through the seat of the chair and feeling it crumble beneath them. Danielson can only lay there, crawling out of pool of his own blood to put his arm over for 1…2…3!

-Both men lay in the centre of the ring out of it, carnage all around them as members of the crowd stand up and give them both a standing ovation.

-Cornette now is pulling himself up on the ring apron and soon comes to, going into the ring to his fallen champion. Soon the entire company hit the ring to join him, the referee walking over to hand the belt to Danielson but Cornette snatches it from him and yells at him to leave. The company stands in disbelief, Sherri having her hands covered over her mouth as they look down in dismay at what remains of their champion. Finally Joe and Miz drop down under Danielson's arms to the help him to his feet.

-They then go to leave in tainted victory when the lights cut out. When they come back on the Order of Darkness are all standing around the ring. Ariel and Daffney scaling the ring apron and up the ropes, hissing at the company. Miz and Joe lower Danielson to the ground to Cornette and stand ready to fight, Joe with tunnel vision towards Gabriel who just stares right back.

-To the side of them Mankind has now pulled himself back onto his feet and he smiling as he rolls out of the ring and begins to corral the give orders to the troops. After a moment of that they disperse around the ring, covering any means of escape for the company and ready to attack.

-"Folks we are set to get it on here, this is gonna be a fight folks. Damit this is not needed Mankind and Danielson need medical attention!" JR Yells.

-The words have only just left his mouth when strange music kicks in. JR and Monsoon comment and look on in confusion *see audio* as a promo plays on the titantron ending with the Undertaker's voice.

-The gong then sounds, the lights are out and then a new version of the ministry theme plays followed by the man himself the Undertaker making his return! But he is in a new cloak, his beard is Ministry like and his appearance more satanic than ever as he walks down to the ring. As he does so we now notice that the Order of Darkness have gotten onto their knees with lowered heads or are bowing to him like willing servants. He looks at them with indifference than turns in satisfaction finally heading to the ring steps and raises the lights.

-The Company is now grouped together around Danielson looking ready to fight as now the Order of Darkness pour into the ring like raptors. Undertaker stands with his long chin beard, long black half braided hair and his new long cloak making him look positivity satanic. He raises he head slowly as he looks at those who drove him out two months earlier. "The Undertaker is like a judge about the give a death sentence" JR looks on. Taker then slowly looks over at Mankind and nods to him in approval. "For a job well done perhaps?" Monsoon suggests.

-Taker then turns back to the Company members who are barely holding themselves together from fear and then with a signal nods and gesture the raptors jump the group beating them down in their weakened and outnumbered state. Sherri screams and runs for her life but Daffney and Ariel grab her and throw her towards Kendra who turns her over and gives her the Tombstone piledriver. She then turns and join the men in beating down the male members. Cornette manages to escape running across the ring but not noticing who he is running towards until he actually runs into him. You can almost see the dark stain in his pants as Cornette's head slowly looks up in fear towards the cold merciless face of the Undertaker. With a sudden movement Undertaker comes to life grabbing him by the throat and driving him down with a chokeslam.

-Samoa Joe and the Miz have now been beaten down out of the ring. Hayabusa helping lift Samoa Joe onto Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel hoists him up, turns and drives him down through the remaining announce table with Angel falling.

-Its then Miz's turn as Hayabusa pulls back the mat and grabs the Miz positioning him and then dropping him down with a brain buster down onto the concrete floor with a slick splat.

-In the ring MVP has now been grabbing by Mankind who hooks his arms and then drops back Double Arm DDT'ing him on the chair.

-As the Order regroup in the ring an unaware Danielson pulls himself up on the rope, stumbling as he turns, opening his eyes and widening his eyes at the side. He then looks right up at the Phenom staring back across the ring at him. "NO!" He cries trying to run out of the ring but the Order grab him and throw him towards their master who scoops him up and drops him with the Tombstone.

-The Undertaker's new music then hits again as the Order of Darkness stand tall over the carnage they have caused.

-"Folks I don't know what to say" JR closes the slow "The Undertaker is back, he is leading the Order of Darkness and tonight that have completely destroyed what _was_ the most powerful entity in the WWF; the Company. What's next? Join us tomorrow night on Raw to find out. Goodnight."


	3. Summerslam Build Up Week 1: He's Here!

**Note: Definitely a transitional period where we started doing weekly shows but not in full yet. Still has elements of the previous months build.**

**WWF SUMMERSLAM 2010 Build Up**

**Notable Events from RAW:**

**Week #1**

-We kick off Raw after recapping the eventful Retribution with the debut of "Sir" Charles Ecktor in the World Wrestling Federation

*Play Charles*

Before his opponent comes out Charles gets a microphone and is being booed even before he speaks, his vignettes obviously having had an impact.

"Now before this match begins I would like you all to know that what you are about to see is Wrestling and fighting maneuvers trained to me by the best in the world. You should all be elated and privileged. You see not only are you in the presence of practical British Royalty, I know I know" loud boos "I know that my presence awes the common folk back home so it must leave you colony folk speechless."  
"What year is this? What Century?" Asks JR.

"Now bring out my opponent and let me finish him off with due hash. After all this country, and especially this town are so poor they probably sold their houses to be in my presence."

-With that Goldust comes out. After a quick but very technical match where Ecktor showed his abilities with fists and holds finishing with his finisher a modified camel clutch which makes Goldust tap out.

-As Ecktor stands he goes to get himself the microphone and lifts it to speak again…when the lights cut out.

*Play the Undertaker*

"Oh my God! I think Ecktor better know what's good for him and run like hell!" Cries JR as the Order of Darkness make their way down the ramp.

Charles can only look in a state of shock as they are followed by their newly revealed master the Phenom the Undertaker who walks past his men as they bow in rows down the ramp and then follow as he gets on the steps and raises the lights with his eyes rolled back. Ecktor drops the microphone with a start as he stares on at the dark force before him. With the word Taker looks away from the man as the OOD jump him, beating the hell out of Charles and throwing him from the ring.

Ariel then walks over and picks up the microphone, dusting it off and handing it to her master.

"Now that we have everyone's attention" The Undertaker begins "it is time for me to speak the gospel that my minions have been preaching from my own mouth. You see each person who stands in this ring was once conflicted, was once decedent and small minded just like the rest of you. Gabriel followed me on my cause last year but since then he has wandered aimlessly without a path. I then gave him a path. Hayabusa was once a small fish in a very big pond that worried that he would not stand out, I got him in touch without the darkest part of himself and now he will tear through the ranks of the World Wrestling Federation. These women once only answered to their own selfish desires but now they answer to my cause. And Mankind…once my nemesis, last year you followed me because we had similar goals and out of respect. Make no mistake about it, this time I do not care about his conscience or his respect. He follows me because I have given him back the darkness and he will destroy himself for me so as to avoid losing it. Last night I gave him a task and he performed that task. You see his mission was never about winning the Championship, which is what he meant by win or lose Danielson would lose and he would win. He destroyed the infidel who disrespected me and disrespected him. Then I waited for the right time to strike and when the Company was divided, last night we conquered. You see what the Company did was destroy the last part of me that had a soul. They showed me that this company, as the world, has become decedent and beyond redemption. The fact that similar groups have formed all over this Federation while I have been gone is only further proof of that which I speak. You are all the same, no matter your outward motives your only true motives are like the Companies. Greed for glory and power. Well now the purity has arrived to wipe the slate clean. I will covert or destroy every employee in this company and then I will do the same with its owner. And then when I am in control and all are pure in my darkness, accepting me as their Lord and Savior, then we shall have true peace. And anyone that does not bow before me shall incur the full wrath of my dark forces, and when I run the show they will disposed off. A message to all here in the World Wrestling Federation: Accept the Lord of Darkness as your savior. Allow the purity of the evil to guide you."

The Undertaker nods to the others then turns to leave when…

*Play HBK*

The others look at Taker in wait; Taker raises an eyebrow and raises his head curiously as Shawn Michael's grabs a microphone.

"Wait on a second there Deadman. I got a few words I need you to here" HBK speaks.

Taker gives a look that says 'go on then.'

"It's really more of a question: Why? Why the hell are you doing this? Why has your recent absence twisted your mind and seemed to get rid of any trace of the great man these people once loved. Look Taker I know you were wronged, Mick I know you were. All of us were disrespected and cheated. Undertaker I know they took Paul Bearer, I know they took your Championship after nine months I am sure never gonna forget. I still have the scars. But just because those scumbags did that to you…they are not all like that Taker, we are not all like that. And what you did last night, and what you are planning to do now in taking over the company and twisted it into your own dark image so you can make sure you are never wronged again. It's wrong Taker, you're wrong and frankly I think you need to go to a shrink or the good lord and sort out these demons."  
"The good lord?" Taker smirks "Shawn there is no messiah than myself, there is no lord but myself. You are standing before the closed thing there will ever be to a God and this God now asks you. I have always respected your Shawn, I want you at my side as my disciple. Forsake your Jesus and take me as your Dark Savior or suffer the consequences."  
"You're not the Undertaker I know. Your mad….your evil." Shawn is shaking his head in shock and disappointment.

"Answer the question Shawn" Taker replies sternly.

"Undertaker I would rather burn in the fires of hell than serve you" HBK spits at him "I forsake your evil."

Undertaker looks disappointed as he turn around speaking "very well" into the microphone then dropping it and turning his back to HBK. Then he gives only the slightest on nods and stands his back to Michael's as his follows jump him and begin punching and kicking the hell out of HBK as female audience members and children scream out. Undertaker wait until the brutal beating is done before turning around and looking down slowly as Gabriel and Hayabusa hold Michael's up, black and blue bruises all over his face as Undertaker looks down at him, his right hand Mankind at his side. Then with the swift movements of a bird Undertaker clasps HBK around the neck and chokeslams him down hard into the mat. With that the lights go out and spotlights shine blue and purple light on the OOD as their music plays. The order crawling and moving around Taker as he looks down at the prone body of HBK.

"My God folks I said this was a different Undertaker but I had no idea. After what he said he sounds like he has just proclaimed war on this company and if that is the case then God help us all" Jim Ross calls as we cut to break.

-When we return from the break JR and Gorilla Monsoon solemnly recap the segment we have just seen and then inform us that tonight we will hear from the Number 1 Contender AJ Styles and the Champion Bryan Danielson courtesy of satellite from his home.

-We then go on the first match which sees Edge and Christian taking on the British Bulldog and Owen Hart in a match we are told that was requested by the later team for vengeance from last night's events. The two teams have a heated but good back and forth tag team match until tempers flare and the referee cannot maintain control and keep illegal men out of ring and after a 5 count calls the match.

This does not stop the two teams, Owen and Davey getting in Edge and Christians' face shouting angrily at them about what they did to the Hart Dynasty and begin pushing and shoving, finally resulting in a brawl that security and referees hit the ring and try and break up.

*Play Bret Hart*

The rest of the Hart Foundation with Trish Stratus and Jericho hit the ring led by the Hitman. Bret gets in his guys face, backing them off as Jericho does the same with his guys. All the while shouting and cat calling going on amongst all. Bret grabs a microphone.

"Hey everyone calm down!" He yells "I will handle this." He then walks over where Trish and Jericho are holding back Edge and Christian.

"One of you two or both of ya get a microphone because I want answers. These guys may be hot headed" he points back at his family "but they have a right to be. What happened? Last night started as a friendly tag match then you both took it way too far. Now Tyson has a broken leg and DH has a fractured elbow. Is that fair? Why dam it?"

"Look" Edge holds up his hands "we did go a little far."  
"You're dam right you did!" Bret yells back.

"We got carried away" replies Christian to which many of the crowd boos "hey! We wanted our reunion to be successful. It's a great story to have the two great tag team brothers reunite and win the titles…."  
"And we were willing to do anything to make that happen!" Edge finishes "now tell me any of you would have done it differently."

"You are both talented guys" Bret retorts "you didn't need to resort to that. Look…I know your past and I know that's how you did it in your youth. Perhaps you just regressed. But if that's the case then I feel sorry for you guys. What you did last night was wrong and that is all I have to say about it. But Jericho, Edge, Christian if you want to make it right and keep this alliance true I say you give the Harts their rematch."  
The clique frowns in confusion.

"What rematch Bret? You just said they are sidelined" Christian replies.

"True you did sideline the Hart Dynasty and for that you will get your receipt. But since they aren't around to give it I say that in 3 weeks time at Summerslam you put those Tag Team Championships on the line against another team we have amongst us, another classic team that surely a reunification will light up Madison Square Garden" the crowd are now standing with a buzz and Bret's looks around then to Jim "how you two Edge and Christian but the those Championships on the line against a true legendry Tag Team The Original Hart Foundation!" The crowd erupts loudly in approval as Edge and Christian swallow for a moment and look on in shock.

Edge waits for a moment then brings his microphone up "you're on!"

The roof blows off the arena as the two teams step forward, Neidhart stroking his beard as they go nose to nose.

"Wow! Folks at Summerslam in Madison Square Garden New York it will be two of the greatest Tag Teams of all time Edge and Christian versus the Hart Foundation for the WWF Tag Team Championships" JR yells over the noise. "That's gonna be a classic!" Replies Gorilla.

**Now added to the card: Edge and Christian VS the Hart Foundation for the Tag Team Championship.**

-We return to the ring and are reminded that last weekend was the big midyear draft. Gene Okerlund then speaks.

"With that in mind Ladies and Gentleman allow me proudly welcome I man I know will bring some much needed light and lots of presence here to the World Wrestling Federation. Ladies and Gentleman; "The American" Dread Dusty Rhodes!"

*Play Dusty*

The crowd give a nice response as Dusty Rhodes dancing his way down in a suit, tie and cowboy hat to the ring.

"One of the greats and I am so proud to see him here in the World Wrestling Federation" Jim Ross says warmly.

"Dusty Rhodes. Certainly I know you agreed on the contract to come here for a reason and by the looks of you for now at least it is not to wrestle" Okerlund puts the microphone towards the dreams smiling face.

"No it's not Mean Gene. First of all let me say that what I been seeing around here lately with folks trying gang up on each other and take each other out in gangs is not right and I hope order is restored soon. With that in mind let me speaking of shinnying light at the end of the tunnel. You see I been down many roads in my day and ones of them roads was WCW" a mixed reaction "and in WCW I got to see some great wrestling from all over the world and one of those places was Japan. I saw one guy particular who just amazed me with his technical and high flying skill! Now a few years down the pike I am at home resting on the fruits of my American Dream when I see this same guy come here and begin to rise as a star like I never seen before. I saw charisma and wrestling skill like no other but I also saw that this brother was at a disadvantage here thanks to the fact he don't speak no English. Thing is that man has a huge title match ahead of him and soon I started hearing that this great man was looking for a manager to speak for him as he paves the way towards championship gold. He needs someone to help get him there, someone to help him get along in this foreign country and speak the language of the people and of course we know nobody talks better than the American Dream. So without further ague my friends allow me to introduce you to man you know very well, he was assaulted last week but he has sucked it up to be before you today. Ladies and Gentleman I give you the next Intercontinental Champion Jushin "Thunder" Liger!"

*Play Liger*

Liger comes out to a huge ovation.  
"Come over here Jushin my man" Dusty calls over and grabs Liger around and the neck as he comes in "here you see it Mean Gene. Brought together by great wrestling is the American Dream meeting the Japanese Superhero. And after talking to Jushin with his interpreter earlier today it made it clear that our mission is simple. Jushin knows it was you Corporate jocks that jumped him like week and he is gonna take that, he is gonna add that to the fire and he is going to use that heading into the biggest night of his life at Summerslam. We are going to walk into the Big Apple and this man right here is going to achieve the American Dream when he takes that no god son of bitch MVP who thinks he is so big, beats him and takes his championship! Thunder will strike in two weeks in New York and MVP your gonna get split in two!"

Liger's music plays as the two new partners rally up with the fans, Liger more popular than ever heading into this title match.

-When we return from break we are in a dark room and see the Darkside of Hayabusa standing and nodding as the Undertaker's voice comes from the Darkness saying "do it tonight and you will get your opportunity for us."

-*Play Hayabusa*

We then have Hayabusa in a match against Jay Lethal where after a hot and heavy contest Hayabusa picks up the win with the Falcon Arrow. As Hayabusa stands getting his hand raised to a mixed reaction the lights cut out and the Undertaker appears on the screen.

"That's one Hayabusa. Now for your second challenge."  
"Second?" Asks JR in confusion.

With that Super Dragon music hits and he comes out and the bell rings.

"What? What is going on here? How in the Undertaker booking matches? Has he got authority in the WWF now?" JR demands. "Well however he did it Undertaker seems to have put Hayabusa in a Gauntlet match here."

Hayabusa has a hard time but then hits the senton splash and gets the cover and the win.

It does not last long though as Tiger Mask's music hits and he runs down. The two have a hard back and forth match, Mask seeming to have the advantage due to Hayabusa's stamina running on low. Suddenly however Hayabusa springs to life and nails Mask with the Falcon Arrow covering for 1…2…NO! Hayabusa is out in his feet as he climbs to the top rope and flies off and down onto Mask with the 450 phoenix splash for 1…2…3!

As Hayabusa celebrates, barely able to stand the Undertaker appears on the screen again and is nodding with a smile.

"Well done even unexpected you overcame the odds and pleased me. Therefore I will live up to my end of bargain. I have spoken with the powers that be and it is official. At Summerslam you will take on the Mix for the X Division Championship. Now return to our locker room and rest, I need you in top form."

"Wow this was all a test JR and Hayabusa passed" Monsoon comments as he heads up the ramp.

"And now the Undertaker has somehow gotten him a title shot at Summerslam! I would love to know what political strings he has pulled for this booking power" Ross replies.

**Also added to the card: Hayabusa VS the Miz for the X Division Championship.**

-Other match results from that night:

Alex Shelly Defeated the Pope via Pin fall

And Trish Stratus defeated Sarita

-Before the main segment we cut backstage to a camera set up on the locker room of team Angle as Mean Gene Okerlund speaks.

"Kurt Angle thank you for this time. I was wondering if you cared to comment on the actions of last night and your thoughts on people saying the Company was left open to that attack from the Order of Darkness due to you and your team leaving."

"Well Gene first and foremost I am going to say that what happened to the Company was bad but by no means should they blame that on us. Male wrestler wise they outnumbered them and injured man and surprise or no they should have been able to handle themselves and would have if they were the men they claim to be. Now on to more important things: Chris Jericho you made some blog online last night saying you have it in for me for what happened. Well "Y2J" I'm right here and if you have a problem with me then lets settle it. Next week in the ring I am gonna call you out alone without back up and if you want to settle it then answer me. That's all I got."

"Kurt Angle," replies Gene "Thank you."

-*Play AJ*

AJ Styles comes out to a loud reception and is in the middle of the ring now with Jim Ross.

"AJ thank you for this time" JR speaks "now if we can I believe we have a satellite feed to the Aberdeen Washington Home of the World Wrestling Federation Champion."

The screen now shows a bruised, stitched, bandaged and pissed off looking Danielson sitting on his sofa.

"Ladies and Gentleman; Bryan Danielson!" Loud boos in response.

"Well first I would like to address you Mr. Danielson. I can see you look pretty bad, and we know you flew home on your Doctor's advice after that brutal match with Mankind last night and of course the return of the Undertaker and the resulting attack by the Order of Darkness. If you would sir can you please let us know your condition?"

"My condition? Jim Ross I am practically handicapped and it's a miracle that my Doctor says I will be cleared to have that title match with that loser you have in the ring there at Summerslam!" He shifts with annoyance.

"Well…indeed and we are glad for it. Now AJ Styles you won the 2010 King of the Ring and as such earned yourself the big title match, certainly the match of your life at Summerslam for the Championship. Do you have any comments?"  
"Well first of all let me say that the only loser I know is a man who needs cronies to keep him title" the crowd cheers in response "and disrespects legend after legend that paved the road he now walks on, made the money that now buys his whores" the crowd react loudly as Bryan looks on wide eyed "but you know what Bryan it won't be a legend that finishes your paper title reign."  
"Paper!" Danielson yells.

"Yeah you heard me. You won thanks to cashes in money in the bank when the champion had already had a match and you took advantage. That makes you a paper champion until you prove otherwise. Now if you don't want that to be the case then I suggest you walk into Madison Square Garden alone and you defend that championship like a man, now I will be taking that title so it doesn't really make a difference but at least you will have your respect and at least these people can see you in a better light than a spoiled brat who sold his soul for cash, whores and titles. Where I come from titles are earned and I know you more than anyone used to believe that Bryan. We walked the same roads didn't we back when we started. And back then you were good, honest hard working guy and you were one of the best I have ever been in the ring with. Now if you want that respect back then that Bryan Danielson better show up at Summerslam and not the piss ant I see before me now!"

The crowd reacts to the comments as Bryan reels and then responds.

"Oh really? AJ you know better than anyone that I am at the top of my game! I am better than I ever was! And you know I have always had a philosophy I have always lived by and that is actions speak louder than words which is someone you are about to know very well."  
The crowd come alive and AJ can't react until it's too late as hoping over the crowd walls from all sides is the rest of the Company who jump AJ and begin hammering him into the mat.

"Oh no! The rest of the company is here! They are not a hundred percent but they are here!"Monsoon yells Ross running back over as AJ Is brutalized in the middle of the ring.

Danielson is on the screen smiling broadly as the beat down continues. They are soon joined by Sherri who has a neck brace on and Cornette who is walking with crutches. Miz has a bandage over his head and MVP has wrapped ribs but they are here and AJ knows it very well. MVP and Joe particularly look pleased as they lay the boots into the number one contender.

*Play Undertaker*

As soon as gong sound the Company have already bolted from the ring not wanting of the OOD in their condition after last night. Samoa Joe however stands his ground as the light come back on goes to charge for Gabrielle but the other hold him back dragging him over the guard rail in retreat. He does not like it but follows them as the Order hit the ring, the Undertaker following slowly behind.

He looks down slowly as AJ begins to rise from the mat. Styles gets up and shakes it off then come sot his senses and swallows hard, looking into the eyes of the Phenom. Undertaker then slowly turns to Mankind and nods. Without another word his right hand man grabs AJ and locks him in the mandible claw, writhing away under it as Mankind lets out derange squeals. The crowd has now almost totally turned on the group, many booing loudly as Mankind ravages their hero.

*Play HBK*

The crowd erupts as HBK runs to the ring but he is not alone, he is joined by London, Kendrick and D'angelo Dinero with chairs in hand. They swing for the Order of Darkness but the lights go out with a gong. When they come back the Undertaker is gone and the OOD are retreating up the ramp, some with evil smiles on their face. HBK leans down as his group parade the ring and helps AJ as over the loud speaker an evil laugh sounds, that of the Undertaker as we fade to black.


	4. Summerslam Build Up Week 2: Enter HBK

**WWF SUMMERSLAM 2010 Build Up**

**Notable Events from RAW:**

**Week #2**

-Shawn Michaels is standing in the centre of the ring pacing back and forth as we start RAW without intro. He now has a microphone.

"I don't give two craps that the boys that helped me last week got traded away! I don't care! I am standing here alone in defiance of evil! Undertaker you get your ass out here like the man you once were and face me and we can settle this you evil bastard!" Shawn yells as the crowd roar in response. Nothing.

"Come on Deadman! I'm waiting!" He screams into the microphone.

*Play AJ*

The crowd cheer as AJ politely makes his way out and into the ring.

"Shawn, he has faced you over and over in every type of match and he beat you Shawn. I know you're mad but you know as well as I do he won't accept your challenge" AJ pleads on his own mic.

"I know that AJ! But first of all that was not this Undertaker and second of all I don't want a match with him! I want to kick the hell out of him, send him packing and save the people he has brainwashed!" Shawn replies to another reaction "AJ you felt what they did to you last week. Do you think that they won't get involved in your title match? In any title match we have here? He will ruin everything and I need you to help me, I need us to united to drive off this evil!"  
"Shawn look I respect you more than anything and I really do appreciate what you did for me last week but I am not getting involved in this gang war, like I said at the PPV I stand alone. And I now stand alone heading into Summerslam for my big title match, I need to train for that and I need to focus on Danielson and that title. And if I was you Shawn I would drop this until you know what is what around here."  
With that AJ drops the mic, turns and leaves as Shawn frowns at him. The crowd giving a mixed reaction.

Shawn however stands him crowd, looking like he has all night when…

*Play Karl*

"Shawn look, I run things here and I have looked everywhere. Taker and his guys did not show up for work this week and frankly I am happy, and so should you be."  
"Then order them to come to work or fire them!"  
"I can't Shawn! Forgoing how much that talent means this company Taker has somehow got political power in the back and is blocking my every move against him! Now I have a show to do and frankly you're in the way. But I tell you what Shawn I may not be able to make Taker fight you but I will book the next best thing. At Summerslam it will be you HBK against Mankind and it will be a number one Contendership match! A chance for revenge and to get back on track for the title Shawn! Think about it but get out of my ring before I have to call security." With that Karl heads to the back.

Shawn tilts his head in thought for a moment then nods and leaves the ring.

**-Mankind VS HBK Number one Contendership match booked for Summerslam**

-When we return Karl in now in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman last week was the all company draft and I am very excited with the results. While we lost a few we gained a lot and I am proud to showcase some of our new talent in this following 6 man tag team match!"

*Play Harlem Heat*

*Play Dolph Ziggler*

*Play Amazing Red*

*Play MCMG*

-Its hot Raw action as Harlem Heat and Ziggler take on Amazing Red and the guns. This is a heated, fast paced and great 6 man match ending when Shelly and Sabin manage to hit the Made in Detroit for the victory.

-Back from break a young man by the name of "Tom Davit" is in the middle of the ring waiting for his opponent.

*Play Shamrock*

Shamrock makes short work of the kid, tearing through him and making him tap to a Locoplata and leaving him bloody from the mouth to end the segment.

-We are now backstage with Gene Okerlund in the interview area.

"Ladies and Gentleman at this time allow me to introduce Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Bret "The Hitman" Hart! The Hart Foundation!" The crowd is going nuts as the two pink clad warriors step onto screen.

"Gentleman indeed you two are reuniting for the first time in years next and then it's on to Summerslam where you will go not only for revenge for your nephew but also for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship against a team many believe rival you as to who is the best ever."  
"Well yeah that's true. Whenever somebody argues great Tag Teams those two are always at the top of everyone's tongue. Make no mistake about it this match is probably the biggest tag match of all time on the big stage of Summerslam" Bret speaks confidently "this match will be the greatest tag team of the Hogan Era against the greatest tag team of the Austin Era and its going to be a classic. But you see Gene when we on top in our era it was about being the best wrestler to win to the belts, in their era they had to use tables and chairs and ladders to get a win. Well boys there aren't going to be any of that stuff at Summerslam. You both bring your best wrestling skills and we promise we will be better in fact we are the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be!"

Neidhart laughs loudly in the background stroking his beard as the two walk off screen.

-The Hart Foundation then showed their reputations on reuniting to defeat LAX in a solid tag team contest.

-After Trish Stratus defeats Velvet Sky she gets on the microphone.

"Kendra! I want your ass! I don't care who you have aligned yourself with! But what I do know is that Kendra if you accept I will put something on the line to! If you beat me I will never challenge you again for that title and legally won't be able to as long as you hold it! Oh and Kendra I want to make it a cage match!" The crowd buzz in response "you have one week to answer me women!"

-When we return to Raw the Company's music hits.

*Play Company*

The group is now back as a unit; most of their injuries gone and their head champion now back with then as they walk down to the ring, not looking happy campers. Cornette walks over and snatches the microphone from Finkle.

"Yeah go on boo us! You people make me sick. Last week we were assaulted by evil men, men even you heroes are standing up to and you cheered it louder than ever. Is your jealously so great? I'm sorry you're never gonna have the money we make in a week, we're sorry you won't ever get laid by anything without body hair! Yeah" the fans are now yelling back at him "and you Jim Ross you stated that we were done. Last time I checked we still are the X Division, Intercontinental and World Wrestling Champions! You see we stand here back as a unit and ready to go. Undertaker so you paid off the tech crew to turn the lights off for ya! So you had you brainwashed lunatics attack us in low number and with a wounded champion after he destroyed you're psycho Mankind. Now you're back saying you are now pure evil you're gonna take over! Well Deadman we are the ones who run the show around here and we all have far more important things to do as we head to Summerslam than worry about you and your little band of crows. Anyway onto more important business which is Summerslam. Miz my boy take it away!"  
"Thanks boss" the fans boo loudly as Miz cockily grins at then, waiting to speak "yeah you see last Sunday I violent brainwashed dangerous idiot took me by surprised, had twenty of his friends attack me and then proceeded to drop me on my head on concrete. That would have killed or definitely paralyzed a normal man but Hayabusa I am still standing here and I have what you want. Your "Master" has gone and got you a title shot against me? Good! Because in two weeks it will be me dropping you on your head and giving you the beating of your life for what you did and retaining my X Division Championship! Oh yeah. Because I'm the Miz…and I'm….awesome!"

The boos get louder as he back hands the microphone to MVP, both moving more cocky than ever.

"Yeah and that leads me on to my bitch for the night at Summerslam" shocked reaction "yeah I said it! So Liger you Power Ranger reject! You want my title just because you got lucky at the King of the Ring and go to the finals? And now what I'm surpassed to be scared because you got a fat old hick to talk for you? Never heard of English classes or do you wear a mask like that to hide the fact that you are retarded!" The crowd are getting really hot now, especially Liger fans "in two weeks I am gonna take your yellow skinned ass, pick it up, drop in down and proudly hold my title up in Madison Square Garden. But that really isn't what matters what will matter is the after party where I take two or three of the best looking girls New York has to offer and hey…I'll have to make do know what I'm saying? And then I will proceed to screw them hard but not as hard as I will screw you in our match! Oh yeah its pimpin bitch!"

"Moving on from Japanese Spiderman wannabe's" The boos reign down as Bryan Danielson now had the microphone "Hey shut up! Your World Champion is speaking!" They only get louder, he is told by Cornette to ignore them "AJ Style last week we mentioned how we traveled down the same roads and you brought up how you thought I sold out. Now AJ man if sold out means I actually won a World Championship then yeah I sold out baby! And you know what I got everything a man needs, every pleasure in life and more money than I know what to do with. Hell I might just hire one of these morons to carry my championship and shine it up for me because I want it to look really nice in the big city lights of New York when I am out on the town. And you know what AJ? I will do it just because I want to. I hate New York! They call it the big apple well to me it seems like that apple rotted and needed to be thrown away years ago. And I am not going to be happy being there and wrestling in front of those savage backwards people, not as backwards as the people here in this hick town but still pretty bad" Garbage is now starting to be thrown in the ring which security has to stop "but most of all AJ I hate you! You are a little hick with a few flashy moves and you think the World should bow down and kiss your ass. So you can flip? Big deal! I can make any man tap anytime anywhere with wrestling holds! That is what it says on the boards outside isn't it AJ? Wrestling? Not circus! You joined ROH After me! You left before me and you became the face of a promotion for a Tennessee moron who couldn't draw a line on a chalk board! Well that promotion didn't want you did they AJ? You were just there go to guy when the overrated has beens and this companies rejects didn't get over! Meanwhile I was kicking ass and taking names as the longest reigning ROH Champion of all time! Oh and look here we are in the "big leagues." You and I both know AJ that even with you we could have a better match that anyone in that dressing room! Well Sunday August 22nd we are going to prove that when I beat your hick ass! You know what I am going to do with you AJ? I am gonna grab you out the air, turn you over, hook you in Cattle Mutilation and watch your cry and tap like a baby, or snap, it will be your choice. And then there will be the announcement "Still the World Wrestling Federation Champion. Bryan Danielson! Get used to it morons because you are going to be hearing it for a long_ long _time!"

With that the company turns to leave but Joe stops them, his face that of pure rage.

"I want Gabriel! I have waited over a month now!" He rumbles into the mic.  
Sherri looks at Cornette and then back to Joe with a nod "we will arrange something."

The group them leave with smug looks other than Joe, Sherri and Cornette who both look concerned now.

-Other matches on the card:

Charles Ecktor with new apparent body guard Wade Barrett defeated Tiger Mask.

-Next after AJ Styles cleanly and decisively pinned Owen Hart he stands up and gets a microphone.

"That is how you do it! Bryan I heard what you were saying earlier and guess what? I don't care. I am confident in my wrestling ability and my fighting skills to know that when I walk into Madison Square Garden I am going to kick your teeth in! Then I am gonna hit you with a Styles clash and watch as_ you _break down seeing the World Wrestling Federation Championship in my hands. A boyhood dream will have come true and a pompous ass will have been brought down to Earth! Now from what I hear management doesn't want you and I to touch before the title match! Well Bryan it looks like it's going to have to be a war of words then isn't it boy! Next week is our press conference and then right here on Raw our public signing for the match! Trust me when I tell ya Bryan I am going to tear you a new ass hole next week with words and then I'm put my money where my mouth is at Summerslam. See you next week!"

-When we return to action Kurt Angle is making his way down to the ring.

*Play Kurt Angle*

"Jericho. I said if you wanted to settle the score between I would be here without my back up now I want you to come out here without yours and let's do this!"

*Play Jericho*

Y2J hits the rings and tackles Angle to mat pummeling him, Angle turns over and begins doing the same. Suddenly from behind as Jericho takes control comes Hazard with a chair. Bam! The Dynamite Kid and the Steiner's also hit the ring until suddenly here come Edge and Christian fighting Team Angle back. The two stables begin a large back and forth furious brawl all over the ring side area as the fans are going nuts.

*Play Karl*

"Hey! Hey! Security get this under control!" Officials manage to pull them apart "you two want to fight so badly? Fine! At Summerslam it will be Kurt Angle Vs Chris Jericho!"

The crowd roars as the two look across the ring, their guys and security at each other to end the segment.

-After returning from the break we are ready for the next segment when suddenly the lights cut out to a mixed reaction. The screen begins to flicker static that soon overtakes the live camera footage and we are in a darkened room lit only by candles. The camera is shaking, obviously a hired camera man who is scared to death of his employers. As he pans back we see the entire Order of Darkness standing around in a circle around a pentagram drawn on the floor.

"Anal Nathrak" Chants the cloaked and hooded Undertaker, arms out stretched as the others bow in the candle light "Doi Neigh De Niegh. Soon my children others will join us, be shown the purity of the darkness a cast out all other teachings and loyalties. Very soon. But until that time we must prepare for battles we are to do for our so called boss. Kendra you will accept Trish Status's foolish challenge and then you will destroy her in that cage. Hayabusa you will bring the decadent Miz's beloved championship to us. Gabriel you will allow Samoa Joe to see the foolishness of his desire to combat you and you will destroy him in a falls count anywhere match! And Mankind you have been given a gift by that fool, you will turn it on him and destroy Shawn Michaels and then get another chance to do the same to Danielson again."  
"I will tear him to shreds master!" Mankind shrieks.

"Good" we can see his evil smile "now come we must prepare to receive our new brothers and prepare to destroy those who oppose us."

With that the screen flickers back to ringside and the lights come back on.

"Wow. Folks all I can say is I have never been so fearful for me life than seeing that scene. He has them brainwashed and he plans to do the same to anyone he can" JR shakes his

"Well we better get on with the show" JR adjusts himself.

-We are now backstage with Gene Okerlund.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Jushin Liger and Dusty Rhodes!" The crowd roar as the two step into shoot "Gentleman you have a match next where you will team with a mystery partner against Hazard and The Dynamite Kid. Indeed a chance to send a message to Kurt Angle, thoughts on your partner and what we heard MVP say earlier."  
"Well first of all Gene whoever the partner is we know that it will be a good one and Liger and he will run right over them like a Japanese bullet train! Now on to MVP. We heard what you said and frankly you came off like a little child. Liger has heard all the insults before about his costume. But this man's costume is his legacy, it what makes him the Super hero in the hearts of millions. Do not even mention that he is the greatest cruiser weight wrestler of all time in many people's eyes. So MVP You keep making your playground jokes and keep being smug like a Cheshire cat but we will keep on winning and then we will beat you and take your title. Now Mean Gene Liger has a match so if you would excuse us."

-And in the Main Event of the evening:

*Play Hazard & Kid*

Hazard and the Dynamite Kid make their way out to loud boos.

*Play Jushin Liger*

Liger makes his way out with new manager Dusty Rhodes to a loud reaction then waits in the ring for his mystery partner.

*Play Randy Savage*

Ohhh yeah the Macho Man is back with Miss Elizabeth in styles. Liger nods and shakes Savage's hand as he then goes over and hugs, chatting quickly with Dusty who has a broad smile.

Then in a hard fought bough Liz and Dusty shout on their team as they manage to defeat Hazard and Dynamite.

As they celebrate with the fans, doing their signature posses:

*Play Karl*

"Well done Liger, Macho good to have you back. Now since you did so well in Tag Team action this week Liger next week you will be in it again as you team up with Chris Jericho to take on the team of Kurt Angle & MVP! Your opponents for Summerslam! Good luck!"

The crowd roars as JR reacts.

"What? MVP and Angle now hate each other?" Yells Monsoon. "That is certainly going to be interesting."

-We suddenly cut backstage being told that something is happening to see a running camera crew catching the Company laying in the boots to someone.

"AJ?" Wonders Monsoon.

But as the camera breaks through no it's Shawn Michaels having the hell beat out of him.

"You should have never come back! Stay out of my life and away from my title scene!" Yells Danielson as he kicks away.

Suddenly from out of nowhere a chair cracks Miz on the back and others retreat from the chair welding AJ Styles. In a reverse of last week he ducks down to check on HBK with the EMT's as the Company are escorted away by security as we fade to black.


	5. Summerslam Build Up Week 3: Storm Rising

**-As noted last week the Summer draft took place. The changes were noted last week.**

**-Also you will note that this is the first show I started writing out the full episodes of Raw.  
**

**Build up to Summerslam**  
**Raw week 3**

-We open the show with us cutting to the announce table.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Raw, I'm Jim Ross and right beside me making his return tonight from injury Jerry "The King" Lawler!" Ross says.  
"Yeah and let start of by saying I have seen the past few weeks shows and I have seen as the Undertaker and his lot proved me point for me, I don't care what they do to me they will not shut me up and neither will they take over anything around here!" Lawler rants "let's get on with the show. Rumor has it the Order aren't here tonight so let's hope that's true."  
"Indeed King it seems after that first dominate week of declaration they have withdrawn to the Darkness. However I think anything can happen at any time around here but let's hope they stay away until Summerslam."  
"Amen JR" King adds.

-We then have our first match as Amazing Red defeats KENTA is a fast paced, lots of action X Division match.

-When we return the lights flicker and the screen flickers with static finally forming a close up of Mankind in darkly blue lit room.  
"So the owner wishes the boy toy will take out the second hand of the darkness. Well you see the problem with that Shawn is that I hate you! My Master hates you and by signing up for this match all you have done is given us a chance to destroy you that much sooner. I am going to twist this on you and make it the worst night of your life. You are going to wish you had never gotten involved with us. When I am beating on you and destroying your body piece by piece, as I eat you alive you are going to beg and plead to accept the Undertaker as your Lord and Savior. And when I break you Shawn Micheal's he will come and you will join us! You will forsake your believes and your values and you soul to us, to him. Have a nice day!"  
With that the screen flickers back to the arena as the live crowd react.

-We then have Charles Ecktor with Wade Barrett's help once again get a victory over The British Bulldog.

-We then cut backstage to see a camera catching a shot of HBK talking to AJ Styles and the Motor City Machine Guns, but stopping and walking off when they notice it.

-*Play MVP*  
MVP and Sherri stand in the ring, MVP now with a microphone. The set of the VIP Lounge all around them.  
"Hey all of ya calm down, I know the sight of this amount of bling makes you want to jump the guard rail and steal it. Hey" he takes out a wad of cash and flashes it at them "this is the real deal. Trouble is like every great sports star I got protection."  
He puts it away as the crowd boo heavily.  
"And that is what I am. I am a sports star, I am far more than just a wrestler and I am certainly not a "sport entertainer." I am expensive, talented and all around great. And look at this" he spins and then hold up the title belt "this says I am the greatest wrestler on the continent. Kinda puts your little lives in perceptive huh? Well anyway moving on to business. My guest tonight on the VIP lounge knows the cartoon freak I am facing at Summerslam very well. In fact he gave him his stupid outfit and made him a star for god knows what reason. Ladies and Gentleman the former, and I do men former they were board out by a Company ya know, just saying, owner of New Japan Pro Wrestling. Ladies and Gentleman Hall of Famer Antonio Inoki!"  
*Play New Japan theme*  
Inoki is all waves and smiles as he comes down obviously not aware of what he is in for. As he gets in the ring and sits down he is looking around for someone.  
"Hey Antonio, you looking for someone? Huh? Hey I'm talking to you!" MVP is on the opposite couch sat forward.  
Sherri then whispers something into his ear.  
"What? Hey can't speak English! Well sorry pal Translators cost money I could spend on something useful and that isn't you okay?"  
Inoki looks lost as he looks at MVP with a nervous smile.  
"Right. So first of all let me ask when you meet Mr. Jushin Liger? He had a name once right?"  
He puts the microphone quickly into Inoki's face then takes it back as he looks on in confusion.  
"Oh really? Is it true his entire character was ripped off from an Anime cartoon just to get cheap popularity from kids?"  
Again he puts it in his face and again no answer.  
"And he didn't always look like the Red Prey Mantas Ranger right? Well he looked like this didn't he?"  
On the titantron appears an image of Liger's original appearance. MVP and Sherri burst out laughing hysterically.  
"Wow he looked like one of them Yugio monsters. Wow that's lame. But you idiots in Japan liked it right?"  
Again with the microphone and not answer with confusion.  
"I agree man. That costume does look better than the stupid Power Ranger suit he wears now! Wow he actually got worse! And the funny thing is he not only got over in Japan but here as well with internet geeks who have nothing better to do than watch tapes from your crappy wrestling promotion in Japan. Now he comes here with a reputation, wins a few matches, doesn't even win King of the Ring and he gets a title shot against me. I mean how is that fair?"  
He once again pushes the microphone toward his "guest" and then snaps it back.  
"Yeah I know man. I agree. You see people" he now stands to talk to the hard camera "in Japan junior weights like Power Ranger Liger don't go beyond that weight class. It's kinda like a real sport like Boxing and MMA in that way. But in wrestling over here guys get title shots just because your cheer them. So Liger let me make one thing clear to you and your whale of a manager. You are a trampoline circus freak who needed an Anime Cartoon to get over! You are a small fry who should of stayed in the small fry leagues and at Summerslam I am gonna beat you back until that glass ceiling, place it back and watch you fight with the rest of the curtain jerkers. You can't be champion of this continent because you can't even speak its language! You are just like Dusty Rhodes and you are just like this loser who saw something in you. A loser!"  
The crowds loud booing then to cheer as Inoki stands and snaps the microphone from MVP's hand.  
"MVP you are the loser" he says in broken but clear English as the crowd erupts "and at Summerslam Liger is going to kick your ass and take your championship!"  
That sets MVP off, jumping Inoki and beginning to hammer him into the mat as the crowd scream, jeer and boo loudly. Sherri also comes in, helping to lays in the boots.  
*Play Liger*  
The roof explodes as Liger runs at full speed down the ramp with Dusty not far behind. He leaps up onto the top rope and flies off and down onto MVP with the Lou These press hammering into him with rights and left as the audience are wild with approval. MVP however is able to push Liger back and roll out of the ring, regrouping with Sherri and heading up the ramp.  
"Your mine at Summerslam you cartoon bitch!" MVP yells as he holds his jaw and backs up the ramp.  
"Porter you just had to go that one step further" Dusty now has the microphone "Liger was always going to beat you but after the disrespect you just showed him and this great legend who has done more for wrestling than you can ever know he is going to beat the hell out of you and that is promise, and I'll be there to make sure that she devil and no other try anything either."  
As Liger's music hits again Dusty turns and kneels down next to him, both attending to Inoki and helping him to sit up. Liger looks on after MVP and is shaking his head in disgust.

Other Matches:  
The Motor City Machine Guns defeated LAX via Pin Fall

Harlem Heat defeated the returning New Age Outlaws via DQ when Road Dogg used a foreign object.

Trish Stratus defeated Hamada in a highly competitive and well received bout via pin fall. After the match Trish pointed at the camera a signaled she would be taking Kendra's championship.

-We cut to backstage where in a locker room Gene Okerlund is sitting on a bench across from Edge and Christian.  
"Ladies and Gentleman I am sitting here in the locker room of the Canadian Clique with none other than Edge and Christian!" Mixed reaction from the live crowd "Gentleman we heard the comments from the reunited Hart Foundation last week and what they think of you and this match. We also saw that they are as good a team as they ever were. You're thoughts?"  
"Well first of all let me say that is honors us that they spoke so highly of us last week but you see Gene it was a two edged sword, no pun intended" starts Christian "they also mentioned about how they feel we were sadistic against their younger members the Dynasty. Well we are sorry about that, we truly did get carried away but we needed to beat them and get these belts" he holds his up "now if anyone feels any less of us because of that then so be it but that won't stop us again doing whatever it takes to beat the Hart Foundation at Summerslam."  
"Yeah and you see Gene Christian and I, we grew up on Toronto watching and idolizing these men. They said it right when they said they were the best team here during their time. Thing is Gene is that there time is over and we have no problem pulling out things veterans like that wouldn't even think of, to win. Yes we respect the Hart Foundation, but there day is over and that darker side of us is what I believe will help us destroy them come Summerslam and keep these titles. Enough said."

-When we return from break a table is set up for contract signing in the ring. Karl Dutton stands at the podium in the centre.  
"Ladies and Gentleman it is with great pride that I present to you the contract signing for the Main Event of Summerslam. You know about this time last year I proclaimed that I would but the wrestling back into this company and while there have been a few strange detours along the way that is what I have done. And I believe that this match shows more than anything that the World Wrestling Federation has the hardest working, greatest and brightest young stars of professional wrestling today. These two have been up and down the road when they started out but their careers took a very different path somewhere along that road. Well, love them or hate them I believe them to be the two best professional wrestlers of this generation. First allow me to introduce the challenger" the crowd stands with cheers "he hails from Gainesville Georgia and is the former NWA and TNA World Wrestling Champion, ROH Pure Champion and WWF Intercontinental Champion. Ladies and Gentleman "The Phenomenal AJ Styles!"  
*Play AJ*  
AJ poses for the fans and waves, walking forward and shaking Dutton's hand with a nod before taking his seat. Dressed in a simple T-Shirt and Jeans.  
"And his opponent" loud boos reign down "he is the former Ring of Honor Champion and current World Wrestling Federation Heavyweight Champion! Representing the Company with his personal manager James E. Cornette "The American Dragon, the Greatest Wrestler in the World! Bryan Danielson!"  
*Play Danielson*  
Bryan swaggers his way out in a 3 piece suit and designer sunglasses with Cornette and racket in tow. As he steps into the ring AJ stands, Dutton offers Danielson his hand but he just walks past it and AJ to sit on the other side of the table, adjusting the microphone and speaking only to Cornette as AJ sits and stares a hole into him. Danielson looks back and the two begin a stare down that could cut through steel.  
"Well…indeed. Gentleman before you is a copy of the contract for this match if you would both please take turns to look it over and sign it" Karl watches intently.  
Bryan reaches for the contract but AJ snaps it up, looks it over for a second then quickly signs and thrust it hard across the table with the pen at the Champion. Danielson glares for a moment, looking insulted as he takes the contract, check it with Cornette and then both sign on the dotted line.  
"Now I will open to any comments now you are both finally face to face."  
"Yeah I got a few" Bryan adjusts his sleeve and Rolex as he leans forward into the microphone to speak "you know AJ its funny my music is the Final Countdown and with just a little more than a week left it truly is that for us isn't it? The nerves going yet AJ? Huh? Knowing that in just over a week you will be stepping into the world's most famous arena to face off against the World Wrestling Federation Champion."  
"Nope" is all Style says with a flick of his eyebrows.  
"Oh really? Well they should be. See Styles I have beaten titans, legends in this company and in this business like The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels and Mick Foley to keep this Championship belt. I heard this idiot list all your accomplishments off but one thing you never were this" he places the belt faces Styles on the table "this is what makes a simple wrestler into a god. And you know the last place you where never Champion of. What was that called? Ring of Honor? That's because just like now you were in the company with me and those controlling things knew as this guy does" he points at Dutton "that when Danielson is around he is number one and AJ Styles is number 2. That's all you ever will be AJ. Number 2. As is crap!"  
AJ reels from the comment as the crowd react before speaking.  
"You know Bryan I remembers it different. I remember getting the hell out of that bingo hall because I got hired by a high ranked Federation, I company that never offered you a job."  
"That because I never would sink so low as to go to that piece of crap heehaw company! You were the man there and for what? That Company never drew a dime because it was run back retards and those backwards retards were the only people who ever saw anything in you! But you see they didn't see so much that whenever somebody was fired up here, they came down and beat your ass and became the new man! Face it AJ! You name does not equal ratings or asses in seats! I devastated everyone in Ring of Honor and became so dominant that I had to come here for competition. The guys there begged me to leave so someone else could win the belt! And all that time you were in Total Nonsense and Stupidly being "the man" otherwise known as the guy they went to when Lex Luger wasn't drawing numbers, I was hailed by wrestling fans as the greatest wrestler in the world. I then came here and look at me? Within two years I became WWF Champion! You boy will never amount to anything because you are a redneck slob with flashy moves and no charisma!"  
Both men are getting hot now as AJ, red in the face move in to come back.  
"The only reason you won the title is you cashed in that money in the bank and did it the cheap way like a little bitch! You didn't earn that title! You're a paper champion and you are a disgrace to this business. You know I knew you when in the Indies and we were hard working guys paying our dues. Back then your love this business. But I know now what happened! You listened to all the marks on the internet that told you that you were the best in the world and you started to believe it. You believed it so much that your head grew so big that when you came here you and he actually believed you were the best in that locker room. Well I have met the best and over the past few weeks me and the man I consider the best HBK Shawn Michaels, the guy that took you when you were a little geek and made you what you are. He taught you everything you know and then you spit it back in his face when you make it! You are a selfish, ungrateful big headed egomaniac that I am gonna kick in the mouth, let out that hit air and take that title from you!"  
"You have no right…" begins Cornette.  
"Shut up!" AJ is now standing with adrenaline "Jim Crocket Promotions and the Territories are dead! Get over it and come back to 2010!" The crowd reacts loudly as an enraged AJ turns back to Bryan who is now also standing "Danielson when I win that title I am going to do it because it's my dream and because I love this business! I am going to be the greatest champion this company has ever seen and I am going to treat that belt with honor! I am not going to use it to buy whores and suits and corrupt managers. When I make it I won't forget my routes and disgrace those that made me! My hope is that I kick you so hard that you wake up and stop hanging around with this piss ant!"  
"Piss ant?! This man has given me everything without him I would just be a wannabe, hick kid like you! You know why you don't ever get you're break AJ? Because you are a lazy, naïve and frankly it don't matter how many times you flip you have about as much true wrestling talent as the fat guy behind the counter at the mall! You're a loser! You're a…"  
He doesn't get chance to finish, the fans roar as Styles jumps the table and begins hammering into Danielson. Bryan quickly returning right hands as Cornette run out of the ring in terror. The two now have each other's cloths and are pulling at the shirts as they duel fisticuffs. In a flash an army of security and referee's are in the ring and are able to pull the two apart, both still reaching and kick for each other as they are carried back into opposite corners. The crowd is now all standing and wild to see these two go at it. Finally Cornette is able to calm Danielson down, hand him his belt and the two leave the ring and head up the ramp to boos. AJ stands staring at them with clenched teeth and fierce eyes as security holds him back.  
"Loser!" Bryan shouts back from the bottom of the ramp and then gives AJ the finger.  
That is all AJ needs, he dashes forward, breaking through security, leaps onto the top rope and springboards down onto the champion to continue the wild brawl. Security quickly moves in and drags AJ off again, the other half escorting Danielson up the ramp to the back. The segment ends with the two looking ravened, hot and pissed off as they look back at each other to end the segment.

-And in the Main Event of the evening Jushin Liger teamed with Chris Jericho to defeated Kurt Angle and MVP in a great tag match when Liger pinned Angle.  
The two faces then celebrated with the fans, the heels looked back pissed as we fade to black.


	6. Summerslam Build Up Week 4: Go Home Show

**Summerslam Build Up**

**Raw week 4: Go home show **

-*Play Danielson*

As we kick off Raw Bryan Danielson and Jim Cornette make their way to the ring. Cornette now has a microphone.

"This Sunday huh? This Sunday and all the gabber mouthing from AJ Styles stops and the despair and excuses begin. We have faced legends, we have faced the undead and we have faced an invasion force and still Bryan Danielson stands here your World Wrestling Federation Champion! So if you think Mr. Styles that you have any chance against this man think again moron! You are nothing! You have always been nothing and you will always be nothing! This Sunday in Madison Square Garden, the biggest piece of trash city in the world! At Summerslam we will walk in Champion and we will emerge Champion! And you can take that to the bank!"

With that he hands the microphone back to Danielson to more jeers.

"First of all let me say that last week not only did the security not do its job in protecting me from assault, management failed as well. AJ Styles should be at least fined or suspended; you could have at least stripped him of his title shot for putting his hands on the World Champion. Now I know you people will say he was provoked, I never touched him and fact is the only reason AJ got out of hand is because he knew everything I said was true!"

*Play AJ*

Styles walks out onto the ramp with mic in hand.

"Hey you guys can keep on talking because meanwhile I have been doing the walking. For the past seven days I have been in training for this match and…"  
"Oh really? See Bryan trains for all his title matches and frankly I can only imagine the sweatbox of a gym you used. This man uses the state of the art personal equipment at his home, stuff the Company provided him with no less! This man is at the physical peek of his career! You are just a snot nosed kid with pipe dreams of being champion!" Cornette rants.

"Is that so? Well thing is" AJ is now walking down the ramp, the crowd and Danielson both reacting and anticipating his intent "I used state of the art stuff as well but I used the equipment at a regular gum just like everyone else and I paid for it with the money I worked my butt of for. I didn't sell out everything I am for fancy crap and free stuff!"

*Play MVP*

MVP and Sherri now make their way out and begin walking down the ramp as AJ stops at the bottom.

"Good do you ever learn a new tune?" Sherri asks Styles "sell out this, loyalty that. AJ he has loyalty from his friends, from us and you are just jealous because you aren't good enough for our Company."  
MVP takes the microphone as they walk "Yeah AJ you can't even beat me, not like anyone can, but still I have beat your ass all year and you somehow get a title shot against Bryan? What is wrong with this picture? See AJ I took this titled from you and since then I have been a better champion that you could ever hope to be, and get used to this big gold around the players waist cause its gonna be there a long, long time boy!"

*Play Liger*

"Hold up, hold up, hold up there" the crowd cheer for Dusty as he a Liger emerge on the ramp "MVP for a start I would start talking to the people at customs because you are going to have much lighter luggage on Monday morning!" The crowd pops "the both of you make me ill, you are not real champions. You lie and you cheat and your bribe and you politic your way to winning and don't care about the people who made you what you are, don't care about your routes. I was a plumbers' son and I have slept in alleyways and I worked for everything I got, my boy Jushin here staved in Mexico because he was too small for the New Japan dojo and staved and suffered until Mr. Inoki took him in! That is hard times that you boys don't even know of, and if you do you have forgotten where you came from. People like me, and Liger and AJ Styles down there remember where we came from and remember the people who made us what we are. And come Sunday night at the Summerslam they are going to be two champions of the people!" The live crowd roars in response.

"And that is why you're going to fail Fat man! Because these people are idiots, idiots that will get you nowhere and simply exist to pay our bar tabs and shut up!" Cornette yells.

"Well I'm a thinking you better paying for Doctors bills because we are gonna show you some hard times right now!" Will that Dusty and AJ begin heading towards the ring where the Company have grouped.

*Play Karl*

"Hey wait a minute! Ligers, AJ don't do that! You four want to fight before Sunday? Fine! Save your strength because tonight in the main event it will be The Company heads IC Champ MVP, WWF Champion Bryan Danielson teaming up to take on the high action team of Jushin Liger and AJ Styles! That will be later tonight now security will come get you if you don't all break it up and get backstage to get ready."

With that they agree and it's on as the segment ends.

-*Play MVP/Liger Package*

-In our first match Owen Hart was able to a hard fought victory over KENTA.

-*Play Tag package*

-When we come back from the video package the ring is filled with tables, ladders and chairs.

*Play Hart Foundation*

Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart get in the ring look around and Bret gets a microphone.

"Hey Jim, you know what all this is right?" Bret asks.

"Weapons right. You got tables, ladders and…"

"No Jim you see what's in this ring is crutches" mixed but shocked reaction "yeah you see last week Edge and Christian said a few things about us being over the hill and not able to meet their style. Well as far as I concerned there styles is garbage wrestling that less talented guys use to win matches and get over because they can't simply on their wrestling talent. Hey don't get me wrong, these guys were great hands and they won a lot of titles but they didn't become who they were until they fell off a ladder and threw a few tables. Not until they started using chairs in ever title defense to sandwich heads. Nobody cared about Edge and Christian's matches unless it involved all this crap. Yes guys you were the best team of your era but in our era what counted was great wrestling and we won matches with wrestling talent not stunts!" The crowd reacts loudly, mixed but some older fans are clapping in response "and this Sunday you won't have any of this."

Neidhart now barrages around the ring, tipping over the ladders and throwing the tables and chairs in the air and out on the ring.

"This Sunday as Summerslam, and event I made my night every time I stepped into this ring, you will have to face us with nothing more than pure wrestling talent. And make no mistake boys we won't let things get "hard core". We will ground you, we will pound you and then we will hit you with the Hart Attack and become the new WWF Tag Team Champions!" The pro Hart fans cheer in response as the two pose.

*Play Edge and Christian*

Edge and Christian have their title belts on their shoulders as they step into the ring. Both getting a microphone of their own.

"You know what Hitman? You're right! In our youth we did use all this to win matches and get noticed. Thing was after that, after we split we became great wrestlers and then we won World Championships. Both of us! Because I mean let's face it your pit-bull here is nothing without you!"

The crowd reacts as Jim goes for them but Bret holds him back. "We are a team Edge. You just said it, as a team you can't simply wrestle. The only reason you won those belts was because you took advantage of two kids trust and ruined their careers. Nothing has made me as mad as seeing my nephew and my protégé carried out on stretchers because you took it too far! Well Edge, Christian why don't you try that with us because we will take those stairs, throw them in your face and then look you in a hold you can't get out of until you are the one with a broken leg!"

"Try it old man" Christian yells "hey you know what? Edge and I both promise not to use any extracurricular stuff during our match! We will wrestle you straight up and then we are going to beat you, and when we do you won't have any excuses! You will just be a pair of washed up men in pink spandex without any championship gold!"

That's all they need the four men go nose to nose as the cameras flash away. But before they can go to blows officials hit the ring and pull them apart. Taking Edge and Christian to the back as the segment ends.

"Folks it will be on this Sunday Edge and Christian take on the Hart Foundation for the Tag Team Championship!" JR wraps it up.

-When we return the lights flicker, static fills the screen and then the face of the Undertaker appears to a loud mixed response. He face surrounded by a black hood.

"Hope you haven't all forgotten about us. Soon, very soon a new member or members will be added to my cause, I have already changed them they just have been working undercover waiting for the order to strike. And when they do I will be rid of one very large thorn in my side, a threat that will be soon neutralized. As for Summerslam this Sunday my solders will be marching into battle and they will destroy your petty heroes and champions. And I will be there personally to make sure that they do. They each know the price of failure and they know who is counting on them. Until Sunday ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Thunder rumbles and the gong sounds as we return to the arena and light come back up.

Other matches in the night:

Charles Ecktor w/ Wade Barrett defeated Shannon Moore

Ken Shamrock defeated another local talent in record time.

Lax defeated The MCMG in a great back and forth contest.

And Samoa Joe dominated Shannon Moore

-After Trish defeated Rain she gets on the microphone.

"Kendra, you can have whatever boogeyman you like in your Corner and you can lift as many weights as you want. This Sunday at Summerslam the people will have a real women as the women's champion and you morbid bastards can go back to the hole you crawled out of!" The crowd cheers as Trish heads to the back.

-"Ladies and Gentleman" Okerlund is at the interview area "HBK Shawn Michaels."

The crowd roars as Shawn steps into shot.

"Shawn this Sunday at Summerslam you face a man many have called psychotic, we saw what he did at Retribution to the champion and I know you two have met in the past. But right now he seems more dark and dangerous as ever under orders from the Undertaker. Your thought heading into this one?"  
"Well Gene there is really not much more to say" HBK speaks "Mick you are one sick man but come Summerslam I am going to give you a taste of sweet chin music and knock some sense into you as you look up at the lights. You, just like the others, have been twisted and frankly you all need psychiatric help but I have a little shock treatment right here" he holds up his fist "Mankind when I beat you I will have beaten him, when I kick you I will be kicking him. Undertaker I will be done with you and your evil and then I will go on to face the World Champion, who hopefully will be my good friend AJ Styles in September!"  
"About AJ Styles Shawn you and he seem to become good friends over the past few weeks, even adding new tag team the Motor City Machine Guns to your clique. Do you care to comment on if this will be another faction?"  
"Another faction? Gene the four of us are friends and we will watch each other's backs, we will protect ourselves, this company and what is right. That is all we are not some gang trying to take over!"

With that he walks off.

"Shawn Michaels thank you. Back to you gentleman."

-And Training Package then plays off both main eventers leading into:

*Play AJ/ Danielson Package*

-The Main Event.

The Main Event was fast, high flying, technical and downright brutal at times finishing when AJ was able to hit the Styles Clash while Liger took out MVP on the outside with a ring apron to floor senton, covering for the win.

Bryan, MVP and the two managers look visibly upset as they look down at the two smiling challengers heading to the back.

"Wow AJ does seem to have the Champions number, as does Liger for MVP. Ladies and Gentleman it's a triple main event this Sunday. Two of them represented here. The two biggest singles titles on the line! MVP and Liger for the Intercontinental Championship! Bryan Danielson and AJ Styles for the World Championship! See you this Sunday for Summerslam!"

With the show fades to black.


	7. WWF Summerslam 2010

**Karl Dutton's World Wrestling Federation presents**

**SUMMERSLAM**

**2010 **

**Dark Matches**

**The Motor City Machine Guns Defeated LAX**

**Amazing Red Defeated KENTA**

**Main Show**

-*Play Opening Package*

-After the fireworks have cleared the lights turn on the cameras begin panning the lively capacity crowd as Jim Ross greats us.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman the biggest event of the summer. We are live in Madison Square Garden, the Big Apple and tonight is going to one of them nights, what a card we have lined up" we cut to the announce position "a triple main event topping of one hell of a card." "One I am certainly excited for JR" adds Gorilla Monsoon "I am Gorilla Monsoon and we have finally arrived and I can't wait to get started." "I too both because tonight we have huge title matches like you said and the Undertaker is going to served a big slice of reality here tonight!" Rants Lawler. "Well King I would be quiet if I was you after what happened last month, but I hope your right because I have had a few sleepless nights since he returned and announced his attentions" JR replies "and speaking of which take a look at this. It was out here when we came out."  
The camera now shows a throne in the shape of the Undertaker Symbol sitting on a platform with light torches either side.

"Looks like someone is planning on having a front row seat here tonight. Be that as it may we have a long great night ahead of us so let's get started here with our first match up."

*Play Undertaker*

Without another word the gong sounds, the chants echo and the Undertaker makes his way out in a cloak resembling his ministry one but with symbols upon it. The New York crowd reacts loudly but it is a mixed reaction as the Dark one walks up the platform steps, stands in front of the throne and raises the lights before sitting like a king up high in it, looking around at the public like subjects, or vermin. Some hardcore Undertaker fans still cheer loudly but the mainstream have audibly turned against him for his recent words and actions. And he doesn't seem to care as he sits back, arms upon the rests on his throne.

"Well…he's here. I just hope he remains a spectator tonight" JR comments.

"Let him come down here again I know a few people in the back who will back me up!" King exclaims.

"Well folks we have a show to do, we will just have to try and ignore him" Monsoon calms the mood.

*Play Joe and Gabriel*

As soon as Joe hits the ring it is right where they left off. He throws down the towel and tackles into Gabriel but Gabriel is there to meet him and clubs him in the back beating him down. Joe powers up and begins taking it back to him, then grabs his head and drives it into the corner. Gabriel no sells it, turn and rams Joe's head in the corner. Joe reacts at once hammering into Gabriel with another shot. Gabriel responds by charging and spearing them through the ropes and down onto the floor.

"God almighty you can almost feel the hate coming off these two, after their first match they simply hate each other and tonight they have no rules to worry about in beating it out of the other!" JR yells as the two stands and begin going at it back and forth right in front of them.

The brawl travels across by the announce tables until Gabriel grabs Joe by the head and rams him head first into the Spanish announce table. Joe wobbles for a moment then seem to relish in it, charging forward and tackle Gabriel back sending them both flying through the guard wall into the crowd as the New York fans jump up around them.

Before long both men are up again, Gabriel hammers Joe back, places him between his legs and precedes to powerbomb him on the concrete floor.

We cut to the Undertaker who is nodding in approval in this on looking throne by the entrance way.

Gabriel now covers Joe for 1…2…NO! Joe just gets the shoulder up. Gabriel stands in anger and walks forward, throwing the camera man hard to the ground then walking over timekeepers table and grabbing a steel chair, turning to where Joe is already starting pull himself up. Gabriel comes in raising the chair and bringing it down but Joe blocks it with both hands, kicks Gabriel in the gut, takes the chair and drives in into him, he then throws him the chair so he is holding it, runs up and nails him with the running high knee smashing the chair into his face. Gabriel stumbles back but only falls onto one knee. The angers Joe more, he lifts the chair and brings in down hard over Gabriel's head denting the seat and watching Gabriel fall to the mats below.

"Wow I mean…these two monsters are just having an all out fight here!" Gorilla yells. "Yeah and we are the spectators who get squashed!" Adds the King. "Gabriel with his cool aid orders, Joe with his hatred. Both men just killing each other here."

Now Joe grabs Gabriel by the head and throws him hard towards the guard rail again, sending him flying threw where they broke through and following. Gabriel now stands and the two begin going back and forth again as they walk through the sea of humanity and now up the steps. The crowd are jumping and screaming around them as they brawl up the stairs. Finally Joe delivers a final hard shot sending them into the concession area. He then grabs Gabriel by the head, lifts him up and precedes to powerbomb him through the merchandise table full of T-Shirts as the crowd is going wild. Gabriel turns over after a moment, pulling him to a crawl and begins to move. In comes Joe going for a kick but Gabriel blocks it and nails Joe with an elbow. He then shots up, kicks Joe in the gut, grabs his head, walks forward and drives him headfirst through the glass of the popcorn machine. As Joe crumbles and turns we can now see his head busted wide open. Gabriel has now walked back over to the merchandise tables and grabs another, throwing T-Shirts off and pulling it back so he can use it. From out of nowhere runs in Joe, jumping up and coming down hard with a forearm. The two trades blow back and forth for a moment until finally Joe sends Gabriel headfirst into in the metal handrail and throws him tumbling over it in the bleacher steps. The brawl continues back up further steps until finally they reach the balcony, fans being parted around them from their sets as the two falls back onto them, fists still flying. In the chaos of it all they both end up stepping over the balcony rail and the crowd begins to buzz with anticipation. Finally Gabriel is able to get in a good shot, lift Joe up onto his shoulders. The noise getting louder by the minuet then dropping off giving him an Angels falling Death Valley driver down from the balcony through the table. The reaction lasts for a a minuet as the two lay still on the concrete, the ref with his hands on his head and the Undertaker now being shown smiling with satisfaction. Finally after replays are shown Gabriel comes to and barely places an arm over Joe for the 1…2…3!

As Gabriel's music plays he stumbles to stands but the wounds of the fall and the battle are evident. He looks over in his haze towards the entrance way where his master is standing and via the screens is able to see that he has pleased him. The referee moves in to raise Gabriel's hand but he is thrown away and Gabriel stumbles to the back as EMT's arrive for Samoa Joe.

*Play Miz and Hayabusa*

-Miz looks wearingly over the ring, trying not to falter his cool cocky appearance as he does so. He turns the title belt over handing it to the referee, holding on for a moment, perhaps nervous to let go.

-As the camera shows the Undertaker looking on from his throne and then Hayabusa JR comments "I have to say, I am quite surprised on the reaction Hayabusa is getting here. This crowd surprisingly in favor of the Japanese Juniorweight. Obviously they respect his skills if not his current loyalties." Maybe they just really hate the Miz" Interjects Monsoon.

-With that the bell rings and we are underway, both men come in moving around the ring with outstretched hands, feeling each other out.

-Miz is first to react, launching forward for a collar elbow tie up but Hayabusa catches him by the arm and takes him over with a deep arm deep into an overhand wrist lock.

-Miz kicks back rolling onto his feet and swings his left leg around for a kick but Hayabusa ducks underneath that and rolls Miz up for a quick 1 count. Hayabusa stands and backs away, Miz looking up at him as the crowd applaud and cheer.

-Miz gets frustrated now coming but is again take down by the arm drag, this time as he stand right back up he is nailed with a drop kick, falls back and bolts from the ring to take a moment.

-The crowd boos as Miz walks around ringside trying to gather himself, Cornette coming toward him and shouting encouragement.

-Hayabusa ignores the refs count, hitting the far ropes, running the ring and grabbing the top rope flips over and down onto Miz's shoulder, dropping back and sending Miz flying with a springboard hurricanrana. Some of the crowd let out a gasp but all erupt in applause as Hayabusa stands and rolls back into the ring.

-Miz comes in after a few moments breaking the referee's count at 8 and at once running in for Hayabusa again. The Japanese wrestler reacts at once jumping up with a spinning heel kick but Miz is able to duck down underneath it go behind and grab Hayabusa head dropping it down with a reverse DDT and covering for a quick 1.

-Hayabusa stands and runs straight back in but Miz is able to take him over with a side headlock take down, Hayabusa has barely landed when he breaks out of that pushing Miz down and covering for one, both stand again Miz going for a closeline but he ducks underneath that and hooks the arms lifting Miz up for the Tiger Suplex but Miz is able to drop down the back of Hayabusa and rolls him up for 1..2..NO!

-Miz stands, some of the crowd even giving him applause now as Hayabusa comes in again, he manages to get a kick into the gut and grabs the left arm Irish whipping him across the ring but Hayabusa uses the momentum to run up onto the top rope and jump off and back with a diving cross body, but Miz rolls back turning that over into a pin of his own for 1.

-Both quick stand and now Hayabusa nails a kick to chest, and another to the head, the chest, the head then spinning with a full 180 for the spinning reverse roundhouse taking Miz down.

-He then steps in front of him and nails a perfect standing moonsault into a cover for 1…2…NO!

-Hayabusa is out of breath now as he stands but does not give up running over Miz and across the ring, leaping from the mat to the top rope for the split legged moonsault but Miz is back up and grabs him from behind turning into and reverse neckbreaker down hard from the top rope to mat and covering for 1…2…NO!

-He does not give up reaches over and hooking both legs toward him 1…2…NO again a kick out.

-Miz now stands breathing heavily himself but stands next to Hayabusa, holding up his arms and kicking his feet to the mat then hitting the ropes and as Hayabusa rises catches him coming in with the swinging neckbreaker for 1…2…NO!

-Miz now drops down hooking Hayabusa's arms, drives his knee into the back and locks in a butterfly lock.

-Hayabusa struggles in a hold for a few moments, Miz wrenching the hold in tight with clenched teeth until finally Hayabusa is able to use all his power to send Miz flying over and down onto the mat in front of him.

-Hayabusa then quickly stands and running in hitting the side wheel kick. He then picks Miz up by the head but the cocky one defiantly nails him with a shots to the gut and pushing him back through the ropes, tumbling to the outside.

- The ref begins his count as slowly beside the rising Hayabusa comes Cornette. Miz now is on the outside of the apron ready to fly down when Hayabusa comes to life, sending Cornette flinches back but turns just in to time to see Miz coming down with a diving double axe hammer.

-Miz takes a moment for a breath before rolling and breaking the count and then coming in again as Cornette is animally signaling with his tennis racket and shouting.

-Hayabusa however fight back furiously nailing Miz in the chest with fast, hard knife edge chops to the chest knocking him back and after what must have been 13 chops stops and running for the ring apron. Miz hunches over the announce table holding his red raw chest and turns as Hayabusa vaults up from the apron onto the top rope and flies off and down with the springboard moonsault, but at the last second he is able to see him coming and move leaving Hayabusa crash hard torso first onto the announce table. The crowd let out a massive "oh!" as Hayabusa cries out and rolls off the table, holding himself from the sick impact that is the shown on replays.

-Miz now swaggers confidently over to Hayabusa, grabbing Hayabusa by the head and rolling him into the ring.

-"The Dark Phoenix may not rise from the ashes of that one" JR comments. "Tell me about it! Cover him Miz! The titles as good as retained now!" Yells back King in response.

-Miz may have heard him or perhaps Cornette as he rolls Hayabusa onto his back and covers him for 1…2…NO! The crowd cheers as the Dark Phoenix kicks out.

-Miz curses and grabs Hayabusa, dragging him towards the ropes then going across the ring running up and jumping off and down with a Vader bomb. Covering for 1…2…NO!

-Miz is relentless dropping back and running up for it again but this time as he drops down Hayabusa is able to bring both leg up leaving Miz to fall into his feet chest first to a loud "oh!" from the capacity MSG crowd.

-Hayabusa rolls, almost out of it onto his feet but as Miz also stands and brings to turn around he runs for the rope and jumps off the second one down onto Miz with a spinning kick to the chest then following that up by hooking the arms, lifting him up and down with the Tiger Suplex for 1….2….NO! Miz gets his shoulder up as the crowd lets out a collective breath.

-Hayabusa can't believe as he stands, and look over to the entrance ramp where the Undertaker slowly raises his head up in view. Hayabusa nods and turns heading to the top rope and standing signaling for it and flying off with the Phoenix 450 Slash but at the last second Miz is able to move and the Dark Phoenix crashes and burns into the centre of the ring.

-Miz stands, breathing heavily but Cornette continues to shout. He turns and measures Hayabusa, hitting the ropes and running in nailing the Mizard of Oz for 1…2…NO! Hayabusa gets his shoulder up and the place goes nuts. Miz brings his hands up to his head and slams the mat.

-He stands and quickly picks Hayabusa up by the head but he comes to life grabbing Miz and rolling him up for 1…2…NO!

-Both stand again, Hayabusa now hitting the ropes, coming and dropping down for a hard throat thrust.

-He then stands, waists for Miz to turn around and hooks him, lifting him up and down with the Spinning Falcon Arrow for 1…2….NO! Miz just gets his shoulder up. Hayabusa drops back in exhaustion, pain and disbelief.

-A shot show Undertaker now with narrowed eyes as Hayabusa slowly pulls himself up on the ropes and turns, lifting Miz up by the head but Miz now comes to life, kicking him in the gut and hooking him in for the Skull Crushing Finale. Hayabusa however nails him with elbows getting out of it the dropping behind and nailing him with a dropkick to the back sending him flying shoulder first into the ring post with a splat.

-He however is not done, running the ring and jumping through the ropes, spinning and nailing a 619 like double swinging kick, sandwiching Miz's head between him and the ring post.

-No one is home as Miz crumbles backwards to the mat, Hayabusa pulling himself up onto the top rope and flying off with the Phoenix Splash for 1…2…3!

-The bell rings and the crowd explode as Hayabusa's music hits and he drops to the mat.

-The cheers get louder as finally he stands and is handed the championship belt. Cornette is going berserk at ringside. "Ladies and Gentleman you winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation X Division Champion the Darkside of Hayabusa!"

-Hayabusa holds up the belt for a moment but stops looking over towards the throne platform where Taker is standing. Slowly Taker gives him a nod and then turns, heading to the back. "Well I guess he don't care about anything that isn't his business" Monsoon comments.

-Hayabusa nods himself, clutching the championship and rolling out of the ring and following.

*Play Angle VS Jericho*

-Jericho is trash talking getting into Angles face, Angle nods then reels back and takes Jericho's head off with a right hand. The bell rings and we are underway.

-Jericho slips off his entrance attire on the floor and turns as Angle comes in and lays in the boots.

-He finally is able to pull himself up on the rope when Angle comes in and nails Jericho with repeated shots in the ropes.

-He then picks Jericho by the arm and nails a short arm closeline.

-Quick cover for a quick 2 count.

-He now back Jericho into ropes again and begins whaling away on him with knife edge chops now.

-He then back Jericho into the other ropes and shoots him off but Jericho puts on the breaks, reversing it and sending Angle into the ropes going for a closeline but Angle ducks underneath, grabs the waist and nails a German suplex.

-He then goes for a quick cover for 2.

-He then picks Jericho up and begins hammering away at him again with right hand, whipping him across the ring into the opposite corner then coming in but Jericho is able to drop back and leave Angle to run right into both feet.

-He follows that up by going to the second rope and flying off and down with an axe handle but Angle catches him out the air and nails and belly to belly suplex. Cover for 1…2…NO!

-Angle comes to pick Jericho up by the head but Jericho fights back nailing elbows into the gut and then hitting standing dropkick. Following that up by picking Angle off the mat and hitting a snap suplex.

-Jericho has turned the tide as he picks Angle up and begins hammering him into the corner then reels back springboards off the neat second ropes and nails his signature corner dropkick and covering angle for 2.

-Angle now stands; Jericho had backed off and runs in going for a closeline but Angle sidesteps in and nails Jericho hard in the back.

-Both back off and turn to each other Jericho into the ropes, Angle runs him but Jericho ducks down and sends Angle flying over the top rope to the floor with a back body drop.

-Jericho waits for Angle to stand and then runs across and threw the ropes hitting a suicide shoulder tackle to the floor.

-He follows that up by backing Angle into the crowd barrier chopping him twice and then hitting a dropkick sending Angle over the barrier and into the front row.

-Jericho then rolls into the ring to break the referee's count and then comes out going to grab Angle over the barrier but Angle gets in and right hand, knocking Jericho back and coming over.

-Jericho manages to get a kick to the gut and then rolls Angle into the ring, following him in onto the top rope.

-He waits for Angle to stand then flies off with a diving spinning elbow. Cover for 1…2…NO!

-Angle stands but Y2J is right there, taking him down by both legs and trying to turn him over for the walls. Angle is fighting it and finally is able to reach up and catch Jericho rolling him up for 1…2…NO!  
-Both stand, Angle backing away, turning and then charging Jericho forcing him back into the corner with a spear like tackle, dropping down and following it up with a fireman's carry.

-He waits for Jericho to stand now and hammers him right in a mouth with a good shot.

-He then grabs the arm and back Jericho into the ropes whipping him across, Jericho able to reverse and send Angle into the ropes, he ducks down for the back body drop but Angle is able to stop himself and get a foot up, kicking Jericho hard in the face.

-He then backs into the ropes and runs for Jericho but Jericho catches him coming in, lifting him and dropping back with a hotshot onto the top rope.

-Jericho goes out onto the apron and then out the top rope as the fans cheer him on. He is breathing hard on the top waiting for Angle to standing and stand he does but he runs up with full speed onto the top rope and sending him flying off with a Belly to Belly suplex from the top rope.

-Cover for 1…2…NO! Jericho just gets the shoulder up.

-Both men stand now out on their feet, both reel back and begin exchanging blows one by one back and forth they slowly go, getting more hesitant with each.

-Jericho manages to grab the head and get a good shot the swings for a closeline but Angle ducks underneath and nail another German suplex, this time keeping the waist hooked standing going for a second but Jericho is able to hook the top rope, Angle keeps pulling, Jericho keeps hold. Angle finally resorting to nailing him with hard shot to the back until the ref backs him off to let Jericho out of the ropes.

-Finally Jericho lets go and backs right into Angle who grabs him and finally hits another German, again keeping hold and this time he is dead centre in the ring, standing and lifting up for the third but Jericho is able to hook his legs back around Angles and roll forward reversing into a roll up but instead of covering stands steps over and turns it into the walls of Jericho trying to roll Angle over but still Angle fights it.

-At the last second Angle is able to grab Jericho's leg pull him down and reverse it into an Ankle lock! Angle furiously pulls on the legs screaming for Jericho to tap after a few moments Jericho is able to lurch forward and grabs the second rope for the break.

-Jericho goes to pull himself up but in comes in Angle with the boots. Jericho is now in the corner and he nails right hands.

-He then goes to whip Jericho into the opposite corner but Jericho reverses that sending Angle into the corner and running in but Angle moves. Jericho sees this and back into the rebounding off them and coming in but he runs right into a hard closeline from Angle. Cover for 1…2…NO!

-Angles crotched going for it and waits for Jericho to stand, coming behind and lifting Jericho up for the Angle slam but Jericho is able to slip off the shoulders down onto his feet, Angle turns and goes for another closeline but Jericho ducks underneath it and tackles Angle down coming in, hooking the legs and turning him over successfully this time into the Walls of Jericho.

-Angles struggles in the hold for nearly a minute writhing in pain until finally lifting his arm going to tap but then using the arm to kick Jericho off and rolls through going in behind an hooking him for the Angle slam, Jericho is able to reverse it again, turn angle around and go for the codebreak but Angle reverses that, goes behind, hooks him and drives Jericho down with an Angle slam for 1…2…3!

-Angle rolls onto his back in victory as his music plays. Finally after a few moments he stands and gets his hand raised. Angle has a victory over his rival and he has major momentum going forward. Jericho can only look on in aggravation.

Interlude #1

-We cut to a camera backstage which has managed to catch the Order of Darkness standing in group in a dark corner of the arena. Finally he zooms in and we can hear the Undertaker saying "so far so good, you have done me proud. Now my child is part 2. Do not fail me."

He stops however and all look up as someone walks by. That someone is AJ Styles.  
"Hey! There he is!" Daffney points. All begin to walk up stopping AJ in his tracks.

"I've been impressed by you" smirks Taker.

"Oh really?" AJ says condescendingly.

"I will let that done slide for now. I do see great potential in you boy, a potential I could use in my army."  
"I don't want anything to do with you or your freak squad! I don't know what you did to them put you aren't going to do it me! Now if you will excuse me I have a title match to get ready for."

With that AJ walks and all members look to their master.

"Let him have his title match. His time will come" Undertaker sneers "now Daffney, Ariel you will take Kendra out and make sure she does not lose. Kendra you just do what you do best" Kendra pounds her hand with a fist, Taker smirks "come. I will observe this."

The four walks away from the other two as we cut back to the arena.

*Play Undertaker*

The Phenom is back and retakes his throne as we are ready for the next match. The cage beginning to lower.

*Play Cage/Women's Title*

-Trish enters the cage, looking up at it in awe with a bit of fear. Kendra looks up at it with sick satisfaction. Both transfixed with the cage as the door it shut and bolted and the bell ring.

-It is made clear by the announcers that this is escape only here.

-Both women look down and over at each other, Trish the fist to move running and nailing Kendra with several forearms which Kendra responds to by grabbing Trish the neck and throwing her around into the corner, nailing her with repeated shots and then grabbing her and trying to end her face into the cage. Trish however is able to put her hand out and stop it nailing and elbow to the face of the champion backing her off.

-She then runs in hitting a running dropkick which stumbles Kendra back. Trish then hits the rope and comes in again with a flying elbow which send her stumbling back again but not down. Trish runs and hits and the ropes again coming for a third time but this time Kendra catches her coming in lifts her up and drops her back face first into the steel cage and letting her drop behind her.

-Kendra turns coming back on Trish who is holding her face in pain by the head and bring her to the ring sending her hard again face first into steel mesh on the other side now, watching her crumble with satisfaction.

-Kendra comes in stalking her pray and perhaps out of preservation Trish stops holds her face for a moment to nail Kendra in the gut with an elbow, then a forearm to the face and finally hooking the head and driving her down with a DDT.

-Trish rolls over getting to her feet looking for a moment to gather herself but no look as Kendra sits up much like her new mentor.

-She does not get chance to fully rise however as while she is still in a seated position in comes Trish and nails her with a hard roundhouse kick to the head sending her back down.

-Trish then grabs Kendra by the head lifting her up but Kendra fires back with hard shots then grabs Trish, lifts her up and drives her down with a scoop slam.

-Kendra then picks Trish up again and hoists her onto her shoulders, walking the length of the ring choosing a side for a moment and then running going to throw her like a human javelin into the cage but Trish is able to drop back behind and hit a dropkick now sending Kendra falling forward into the cage.

-Trish gets right back up and comes in grabbing Kendra by the head and driving her headfirst into the steel, once, twice, three times. Getting more aggressive with each until Kendra is finally able to block a four turn and hit Trish with a hard head but to the nose. You can hear a cracking sound as Trish falls back with her hand to her face.

-When we see Trish turning and starting to rise we can see blood pouring from her misshapen nose. "Oh no Trish! I think she's broken her nose!" Yells Lawler. "You may be right. It certainly looks that way. This is getting vicious but what did we expect between these two athletes. They hate each other plain and simple" replies JR.

-Trish now stands holding her broken nose and looking pissed off about it. Running in and hammering Kendra with furious shift shots to the face, grabbing Kendra by the head and ramming her into the steel again and again before finishing it up with one finally got ram of the head for good measure.

-Trish walks away, whipping her bloody nose with her hands as Kendra crumbles on the cage.

-Trish backs off and runs in for Kendra who is now in between the ropes and the cage but at the last second Kendra ducks down and sends Trish flying back first into the cage with a back body drop.

-Kendra steps out looking for a moment then grabs the rising Trish by the head, pulling her in between her legs, lifting her and driving her down hard with a powerbomb.

-Kendra stands and looks down at Trish who is out cold in a starfish position, nodding and turning and beginning to climb the cage. We can hear Daffney and Ariel screeching and screaming as Kendra slowly rising up the steel.

-Her legs are now on the top rope her hands on the top when Trish comes to life, runs in and nails a dropkick to the back of Kendra leaving her falls down off the top rope to mat below. The crowd comes alive with now with cheers.

-Finally after a few minutes Trish rises and walks over to the door, asking for it to be opening stepping threw but Kendra is back and grabs Trish pulling her but Trish turns and nails Kendra with a Chick Kick.

-Trish then turns and continues to head out the door but from out of nowhere come the entourage. Ariel distracts the ref as Daffney grabs the door and swings it hard into Trish, and watching her fall back into the ring with satisfaction. The ref turns and sees this, Daffney holds up her hands and both plead innocent as another shuts the door again. "Those god dam witches!" JR curses. "Usually I would defend a lovely lady but not in this case! Trish had that won!" Replies Lawler.

-Kendra is now back up and grabs Trish, lifting her and driving her down with another scoop slam.

-She then picks her back up onto her shoulder and this time wastes no time in running forward and long darting Trish into the steel and watching her fall to the mat below.

-Kendra moves over to the corner and rips off the top turnbuckle and the crowd is now on its feet, many screaming bloody murder at the champion.

-She moves over and grabs Stratus, pulling her by the hair towards the corner and going to ram her face first into the steel but Trish puts on the breaks and grabs Kendra driving her hard face first into the mesh.

-As Trish takes a moment the camera focuses on Kendra as she turns and we can see her mouth and nose mask is ripped and she is busted wide open from the shot.

-Trish sees her chance to add insult to injury, moving is and ripping at the face mask, tearing the materiel until Kendra is able to nail her with a shot to stop her doing more damage.

-As she stands we can now see the most of her nose and some of her mouth for the first time. Her face exposed as being Asian, specifically Korean.

-She moves and begins whaling on Trish with hard close fist blow to the back and head after another, obviously enraged by her actions.

-She then snaps Trish up, grabbing her by the head and sending her hard into the steel fence again.

-She then turns and goes for the door, her partner screaming at the ref to open it until he does then willing the exhausted and hurt champion on as she comes steps through the door but Trish is back and grabs her by the hair, pulls her in and hooks the head, running forward and hitting a running bulldog.

-She then picks her up by the head again and runs for the corner, up it and hits the Stratisfaction! The crowd roaring in response.

-She gets to her knees breath hard, her face bloody from her broken as everyone screams for her and looks over seeing Ariel and Daffney at the door and deciding not to go that way. She heads to the cage and begins to climb up it, getting nearly to the top when Daffney starts climbing the other side. Finally they both meet at the top at Trish goes to step over. Trish grabs her and pulls her up with her so both women are at the top. Daffney tries for a shot but Trish blocks, grabs Daffney by the head and drives her face first into the cage, she then grabs her with both arms, looks down as the crowd stand in understanding and anticipation and then throws Daffney hard off the cage to the mat below as Madison Square Garden roars.

-Kendra however has now pulled herself back up and comes in on Trish. Trish stands and looks down knowing she probably could make it but not wanting to. Looking down and giving one final breath before leaping off and down onto The Kendra with a cross body from the top of the cage! MSG has gone bananas now cheering for the move and then Transitioning for Trish to get up as both women lay out of it on the mat.

-Finally Trish starts to move and pulls herself up going to cage and beginning to climb. Kendra is lying flat out on the mat next to Daffney as Trish ascends the cage, thousands screaming for her to get up and out.

-Ariel looks over at the Undertaker is going nuts, feeling his cold eyes boring into her and runs over grabbing a chair and folding it up, holding it with one arm and beginning to climb.

-Both women meet at the top but the in the Kendra sits up. The crowd reacts with shots as Kendra begins to climb beside Trish, just underneath her as Trish looks down and both women begin going at it on the side of the cage.

-Ariel now has her perch as the top, sits on it and hoists the chair up, aiming for Trish and looking out at the crowd with a fanged smile. As she does this though Trish grabs Kendra pushes her in the way, so by the time Ariel has turned the chair is halfway down and then bam! Whacks Kendra hard in the head leaving to fall like deadweight to the mat below as the place roars.

-Trish smiles down at the Kendra and then turns toward an hysterical Ariel who reacts to late going for Trish with the chair but Trish rips it from her hands and throws it to the mat below, grabbing Ariel by the head and driving her into the cage.

-She then brings her other leg over and climbs down, the crowd getting louder as she descends until finally jumping and down as the bell rings.

-MSG is going crazy as Trish's music plays and Finkle announces it. "Ladies and Gentleman, you winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion! Trish Stratus!"

-Finally after what seems like forever Trish pulls herself onto her feet and her pained bloody face turns to joy as she is handed her championship belt. Jumping up and down with it and backing into the fans in celebration.

-"After a year just being a little short, after a long year of hard battles finally Trish Status has defeated Kendra! Finally she is women's champion!" Yells JR over the crowd. "Wow" is all King can say.

-After Trish has finished celebrating and has headed to the back her music dies and we are left with the losers as they begin to stir. Daffney and Kendra and beaten and battered, falling back into the ropes as they stand, the cage rising up.

-Ariel is now on the floor with wide arm screaming "I'm sorry!"

-Kendra, ripped mask and all moves out and enraged grabbed Ariel by the hair, pulling her up the ramp as Daffney shouts abuse in her face.

-Finally they reach the platform of the Undertaker who is sitting, looking on in obviously annoyance. Kendra moves over and throws Ariel to his knees hard as Daffney screams at him that it "was her fault! You saw it!"

-Undertaker slowly looks down as Ariel who is crying on her knees, touching his and pleading for mercy and a second chance. Daffney now has a mic and moves over, placing it in Undertaker's face. Quickly he reacts grabbing the sobbing Ariel by the neck and choking her hard. "Oh come on" comments JR in disgust.

-"Ariel" Taker speaks "you serves are no longer required!" With that's he throws her back in Kendra who grabs her and begins pulling her away as she screams "NO!" over and over at the top of her lungs. "Get her out of my sight!" The Phenom Orders. Daffney bows and walks over to help Kendra and both take Ariel screaming and kicking to the back. Taker turning his attention back to the ring for the next match.

*Play HBK and Mankind*

-Both men quickly go for each other slugging it back and forth furiously as only they can until Shawn gets the upper hand with a good jab then heads up onto the second rope and flies off with a double axe down onto Mankind. "HBK looking use his quickly to get the advantage early here" calls JR.

-Shawn continues to hammer on Mankind as he rises when out of nowhere Mankind come sot life grabs Shawn in the mandible claw. The place coming alive at the early appliance of that move, Shawn struggles trying to get out of it but then dropping to his knees falling down onto the mat until finally he is able to get a good shot in on the arm of Mankind sending him back and rolling out of the ring, coughing and spluttering, trying to regroup and get himself back together.

-Mankind now comes across the ring grabbing HBK up by the head and pulling him onto the ring apron. HBK however is able to bring his arms up and drive Mankind down throat first onto the top rope, watching him sling shot back into the ring. He then as only he can do skins the cat into the ring and charges for the rising Mankind nailing a running forearm.

-He then nips up on signature style and heads to the top rope for the elbow but as he stands so does Mankind getting up in the ring.

-Shawn sees this and changes tactics flying off with another double ax handle but Mankind able to bring his foot up kicking Shawn hard in the gut.

-HBK reels for a moment before coming in a nailing Mankind with a hard knife edge chop getting "woos" from the capacity crowd. And another finally forcing Mankind across the ring with the them sending him falling out to the floor.

-Shawn then backs off waiting for Mankind to stand on the outside then running in and slamming into him with a baseball slide but Mankind is able move out the way leaving HBK to slide onto his feet and catch Mankind coming in with a stuff forearm taking him down.

-He then follows that up, grabbing Michaels by the head, moving over and driving him head first into the steel ring steps.

-Mankind grabs HBK by both legs, lifts him up and drops back hot-shoting him into the guard rail jaw first. Moving away with screeches and twice off his head, rolling back into the ring to break the refs count.

-He then moves around back out on the other side, measure Shawn who is rising up on the announce table then runs in for him. Shawn however is able to duck down and back body drop Mankind over onto the English announce table sending our team scattering around them.

-HBK then moves over to the ring apron measures Mankind as he rises on the announce table then flies off with a diving elbow drop into the Mankind on the table. "The table didn't break but I think one or two of Mankind's ribs did!" Yells JR as both lay out of it on the floor. "Wow" replies Monsoon "this has been fast and furious here, it's wild!" "Well Mankind has his marching orders, HBK has his pride and his desire to not only be champion but to stick it to the Undertaker and his master plan!"

-By the time Mankind has stood Shawn is once again on the apron and comes in kicking Mankind in the face form the apron, then dropping down to join him, grabbing him by the head and throwing him hard into the steel ring steps shoulder first, sending the top half flying.

-Shawn watches Mankind rise, rolling into the ring to break the count then coming and trading blows with Foley again back and forth they go. Shawn getting the upper hand in the fist fight and driving Mankind back into the ring.

-He then grabs Mankind coming in and drives him down with the scoop slam and heading back to his home on the top rope.

-He then measures his man, rises and flies off with the elbow right to the heart of Mankind.

-Shawn stands signaling the end, backing into the corner and holding his knee drives his leg into the mat stomping and shaking ready for some chin music, flying out of the corner for it but Mankind is able to duck underneath leaving Michael's to swing around ring and hooked again with the Mandible.

-Mankind presses it driving, driving Shawn down into the mat kicking and writhing in the painful nerve hold.

-Shawn manages finally to get back on his feet desperately trying to break the hold he moves over to the ropes and drops down through them but even as they go out to the floor Mankind keeps the hold applied until Shawn backs him into the corner and grabs him driving the back of Mankind's head hard into the steel ring post finally forcing him to break the hold as the crowd let out a massive collective breath. Shawn isn't done yet grabbing the head and driving it twice more into the steel then rolling him back into the ring.

-Shawn comes in again going for sweet chin music but Again Mankind ducks underneath it, kicks HBK in the gut and drives him into the mat with the double arm DDT. Cover for 1…2…NO! The crowd erupts as HBK gets his shoulder up.

-Mankind is furious, getting to his feet in a rage beginning to pull his hair out, throwing it into the air and heading out of the ring.

-The commentators are confused but they soon understand as Mankind grabs a steel chair and folds it up, throwing it into the ring.

-He comes in grabbing the chair and coming in Michaels but as the last second HBK snaps to life delivering sweet chin music to the chair into Mankind's face and covering for 1…2…3!

-The place erupts as Shawn's music play and he is announced the winner. Finally he stand and begins celebrating with the fans, gesturing a title belt around his waist and then looking over to the aisle way.

-There the Undertaker stands, looking on and slowly raises his head in silent observation, he then turns and without another word heads to the back.

-HBK smiles at this and leaves the ring, heading to the back himself the winner.

-When Mankind finally comes to he is livid, grabbing the chair again smashing it into the corner over and over, the refs comes in trying to stop him to which he turns and clocks the ref with a hard shot to the head. The crowd boos loudly as he rolls out of the ring, pulling his hair out and screeching "sorry!" As he walks to the back.

-When we return from a video ad we are at the announce table.

"Wow what a night it's been and boy we are far from over yet" says Jim Ross "the first of our triple main event is next and it's the dream match we have all been waiting for. The one we always wanted. It's the best Tag Team of the Austin Era against the best Tag Team of the Hogan era for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship." "Oh boy this is going to a be classic" replies Gorilla. "Its going to be great I can't wait!" Lawler is rubbing his hands.

*Play Tag Team Intros*

-The atmosphere is electric as both teams are announced in the ring. They then turn in their corners, discussing last minute tactics and deciding on who will start.

-As we cut to the left side corner we see that Neidhart has stepped out onto the apron and grabbed the tag ropes as after a few more words Edge steps out onto the apron leaving Edge to start. The bell rings.

-Christian is moving around the ring, almost skipping around the Hitman who is simply turning with him and fixing his wrists for action.

-Finally both men stop and lurch forward locking up with the collar and elbow tie up, Christian quickly able to grab a side headlock but is then backed into the ropes by Bret and shot off across the ring, coming in for him on the rebound but Christian is able to kick down and slide between the legs of Bret and stand but the Hitman is there to meet him, grabbing him and going to scoop slam him but Christian reverses that dropping down behind and pushing Bret forward into the ropes going to rolls him back into a pin but Bret holds the ropes leaving Christian to fall back alone.

-Bret turns and goes in on the now stood again Christian, running in but Christian is able to leapfrog over him Bret keeping on running into one side ropes, Christian running forward with his momentum into the opposite ropes, both running towards each other in the centre of the ring with a full head of steam, Bret able to side step and grab Christian taking him down with a the hip toss, coming in but Christian brings up his legs and pushes Bret back face first before standing again and coming in on the rising Hitman, grabbing the head and pulling him towards his corner, driving him headfirst into the buckle and tagging in Edge.

-Edge moving in behind behind Bret and running in going for the reverse face buster and hitting in between his legs perfectly.

-He stands and runs in for Bret again but Bret turns it into a power slam, but Edge keeps rolling turning it into a cover of his own for a quick 2 count.

-Both stand and come for each other again, Edge the fresher and quicker and grabbing Bret by the head and then buy the arm going under and twisting it into an arm wrench, moving over and tagging Christian back in.

-Both getting a kick to the gut and then Christian hoist Edge up and drops him back with the flapjack, Edge catching him and turning it almost into a move resembling their old enemies 3D.

-Both stands and ignoring the ref when bam! Out of nowhere comes the Anvil taking both their heads off with a double closeline.

-He crouches ready for more as the fans cheer loudly but is forced back into his corner by the referee.

-Bret is now trying to crawl across the ring to Jim but Christian move in trying to pull on the leg but it's too late, he lurches forward and in comes Neidhart.

-He grabs Christian off of Bret and nails with a clubbing blow to the back. He then goes for a headlock but Christian is able to get back onto his feet and push him back, whipping him across the ring and waist for him in the centre and boy does he come but with a hard shoulder tackle taking Christian down to a loud roar from the mostly pro Foundation fans. Many pink and black signs waving in the sea of humanity.

-The force of the blow has knocked Christian onto the ring apron and in comes Neidhart

But Christian uses the ropes to slide underneath Neidhart to a standing position behind him. Neidhart turns and comes in for the tackle again but this time Christian drops to the mat letting Jim running over him to the opposite ropes then standing and side stepping him coming in and tripping him down with the drop toe hold. He then moves over him and applies and rear face lock standing and backing into his corner tagging Edge back in.

-In comes Edge and boots Bret in the gut, following it up by taking him over with a snapmare and then locking in a rear headlock.

-After a few moments in the hold Bret is finally able to power to his feet but Edge guts him off with a stuff shot to the head and then whipping him into their corner, tagging in Christian and both begin kicking and stomping at Bret in the corner, the boos starting quietly but getting louder and louder with each stomp until finally the ref comes in, warns then and finally counts breaking at 4 went Edge finally leaves the ring.

-Christian grabs Bret, lifts him onto his shoulders and drops him down with the fireman's carry gut buster and covering for 1…2…NO!

-He moves over and tags in Edge now. Bret is barely crawling to his feet as Edge runs into the rope, rebound runs across the ring and slides down to driver a baseball slide dropkick right into the Hitman's face and covering for 1….2…NO! Again the kick out.

-Edge waist no time coming in behind Bret and lifting him up onto his shoulders and dropping him forward face first into the mat with the reverse electric chair drop and covering for 1…2…NO! Again Bret just kicks out.

-Edge seems to be getting frustrated now as he picks the Hitman back up and drags him to the corner, tagging in Christian who take him from Edge and nails him with an Implant DDT but instead of covering he heads to the top rope, he stands ready to go to his move when all of a sudden Bret is up and runs into the rope knocking down from his perch and crouching him hard on the top rope to a huge pop.

-Bret crawls now as the cheer him on them finally with one last burst of energy leaps forward and tags in the Anvil. Jim comes in like a bat out of hell going for the vulnerable Christian but Edge run in to meet him at the pass and the Anvil responds by taking his head off with a closeline, moving in a grabbing Christian throwing him off the top rope into the standing Edge in an almost cross body like fashion, MSG is now going nuts as the two blonds fall and writhe on the mat. Anvil all fired up!

-Jim comes in grabbing the legal Christian hoisting him up on his shoulders and running forward nailing the running power slam and covering for 1…2…NO! Edge just is able to run in and break it up!

-Anvil responds by grabbing Edge and nailing him with a good shot that sends him flying out the ring turns right into Christian who catches him and nails the Downward Spiral for 1…2…NO! Bret is back and breaks up the pin. The crowd let out a breath, their hearts jumps on that one.

-Bret nails Christian with a good closeline before heading back onto the apron as finally Edge has reached his again.

-The crowd are clapping and stomping thousands and hand and feet rumbling the Garden as both men begin to crawl to their corners.

-Christian leaps and tags in Edge! Jim leaps but Edge is there and grabs him pulling him back, pulling Anvil to his when bam Neidhart nails him with a closeline, turns and then hot tag to Bret.

-Bret now comes in like a house on fire nailing Edge with several forearms then grabbing the arm and whipping him off the ropes catches him coming in with a kick to the gut and then a snap suplex. He covers for a quick 2.

-"Oh oh Bret has started his series of moves here and you know what comes next" JR calls on commentary. "Yeah" replies Monsoon "new champions."

-Bret grabs Edge and hooks him for the Russian leg sweep but Edge reverses it, going behind and hooking Bret for his own but Bret reverses that back into his own and finally nails the side Russian leg sweep.

-The crowd are starting buzz now as he moves over and climbs the second rope and flies off with the diving forearm.

-He then scoops Edge up and hooks him for the bulldog, running forward him when out of nowhere comes Christian who takes his head off coming in with a closeline.

-He gets admonished but he knows he just saved the match for his team as he heads back to corner.

-Edge now moves on and tags in Christian. Christian comes in and begins stomping on Bret, picking him up and hitting the single leg flapjack and covering for another 2.

-Christian grabs Bret and goes to whip him into the corner but Bret reverses it and sends Christian into the corner but Christian is able to springboard off it and catch Bret coming in with his twisting sunset flip into a cover for 1…2…NO! Bret manages to kick out.

-Christian grabs Bret picks him up when bam shot to the gut and Bret goes behind and hits a side back suplex. Both men are now one again lying on the mat as MSG erupts in stomps and cheers.

-Bret now stands, limping with fatigue and pain and he brings Christian over into his corner and tags in Neidhart. The two exchanges only the brief of words but in seconds Neidhart is nailing Christian with a back breaker, Bret on the second rope and flies off with the forearm.

-Jim then scoops Christian up and drives him down with the scoop slam. Laughing maniacally as he looks around, moving in on the rising Christian and hammering him with a clubbing blow to the back, and another, and another keeping him down on the mat.

-He then measures his guy, steps over and applies the camel clutch. He nods as he wretches on the hold knowing he has it. Christian has nowhere to go as he writhes in the hold until wham! In comes Edge who nails with with a shinning wizard to the side of head leaving the Anvil to fall flat face first to the mat out cold.

-Edge runs back over to his corner and shouts for Christian to make the tag, finally Christian starts to move crawling over to Edge and finally making the tag but just as the Anvil has also manages to tag in Bret.

-Bret comes in tripping Christian coming in by the leg and stepping over, dropping down and applying the figure four leg lock. Christian writhes in pain in the hold, slamming the mat hard and screaming out as Bret masterfully wrenches on it.

-On the outside now Edge's inner devious impulses have taken over and he moves over behind Anvil in his corner and grabs both legs pulling him off and leaving him to smash face first into the ring apron. He then slides into the ring and gets a hard kick to the back of Bret's head forcing him to break the hold.

-Christian now stands but instead of tagging he gets smirks on his face, looks over at Edge, down at the knocked out Neidhart and then mockingly gives the crowd the Hitman taunt. The place erupts with boos as Edge and Christian revel in it. He then moves in steps in, the place getting hotter as he looks like he is going for the sharpshooter but instead turns Bret over into his signature cloverleaf. It's now Bret turn to writhes in the hold, for 30 seconds he starts to wilt screaming in the hold as the place begs for him not to tap. Finally he lifts his hand up but instead of tapping moves it around, grabs Christian's legs and reverses it into the sharpshooter as the roof blows off the building.

-The cheers and roars subside into chants of "Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!" Until form out of nowhere comes Edge, grabs Bret and hits him with the Edgecution. The place pops for the move but you can feel the air out of the crowd the dread as Christian over, the screams as her puts him arm over for 1…2….NO! MSG explodes as Bret gets his shoulder up! Christian holds his head in disbelief as he falls to the mat. Edge holds his head on the apron.

-Finally Christian stands and now heads to the top rope, standing and flies off with the frog splash but no! Bret rolls over leaving Christian to crash and burn in the centre of the ring.

-Thousands scream for the Bret to get up, finally he starts to crawl to his knees now to his corner but as he looks up…nobody.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the ring Christian has crawled over and tagged in Edge. Both then get an evil look in their eye as they head to the outside and both grab steel chairs, holding them out and throwing them into the ring.

-"What? If they use those they will get Dq'ed!" Monsoon yells. "Yeah! And they know it" says King gleefully. "Please no! This match has been so good! It can't end like this! Come on guys no dam it!" JR spits out passionately.

-Edge and Christian don't care going either side of Bret ignoring the ref and setting up for the conchairto as Bret begins to rise. "NO! NO!" Yells JR as finally they swing….no Bret is able to duck down out of the way leaving the chair to smash together, forcing the two to down them.

-Then from out of nowhere comes Neidhart back to a huge ovation hammering Edge with a shot then grabbing Christian, hosting him up in the belly to belly the crowd deafening as finally Bret gets on his feet and runs to the ropes…NO! Wham Edge nails Bret with a spear.

-He stands and turns towards Neidhart who drops Christian but can't react fast enough as he too is nail down with the spear for 1…2…3!

-MSG explodes, some in applause, some in disappointment as Edge and Christian's music hits and all four men lay out on the mat.

-Finally the Tag Champions rise and are handed their belts, their hands raises. "Your winner and STILL tag team champions; Edge and Christian!" Announce Finkle as the two cradle the belts. They roll out the ring and head to the back as the Hart Foundation come to and look on at them in disappointment. But Edge and Christian leave with the victory still the Tag Team Champions!

IC Title Semi Main Event

*Play Liger VS MVP*

-Both men stand in their corners as they are given in ring introductions. Dusty having joyfully led lead to ring in animated fashion now stands taking to him in his ear, using simple words that he knew he could understand, Liger simply nodding in return and keeping his eyes on MVP. On the others side of the ring MVP is having the same last minute pep talk from Sherri but unlike Liger he is loudly and obnoxiously walking back to her, handing her his glasses and neck pendants, turning back to face Liger and unhooking the championship surrendering it to the referee with a cocky flick of his hands. The referee holds the championship high for all to see before handing it to the timekeeper and we are ready to roll, the bell ringing.

-"Wow, I have to say JR the ovation Jushin Liger just got out here is amazing, the support for a foreign wrestler in the heart of America is amazing. Truly a testament to how hard work and good morals and a larger than life persona can make you loved throughout the world" Monsoon comments as the two begin feeling for each other around the ring. "Indeed Liger has become one of the most beloved talents worldwide since coming to the World Wrestling Federation and adding to his already great legacy this time last year. He debuted at this very event last year and won the then light heavyweight championship. Now he is on the cusp of reaching true greatness at the next level, trouble is the man he has to beat is not only sneaky but he is, love him or hate him, very good at what he does."

-The two are now reaching for each other, avoiding each other, not wanting to be the first one put into a hold.

-Finally both reach forward and grab each other in a collar elbow tie up leading into MVP able to grab the arm and twist it down, going underneath with the wrist lock. Liger is in the hold only a few moments before springing forward over the arm then over again with a flip to his feet, grabbing MVP's other arm and twisting that over himself.

-MVP writhes in the hold for a moment before bringing up an elbow and smashing it into Liger's face getting boos and jeers from the hot crowd.

-Liger backs off for a moment holding his jaw but quickly reacts coming in and grabbing MVP's arm twisting it over and down and locking in a wrist lock of his own and bending it over his knee.

-MVP manages to stand grabbing the arm and again lock in his own hold in retaliation then moving in and grabbing a standing side headlock, Liger however is able to back him into the ropes and shoot him off but as MVP comes in he is able to take Liger down with a shoulder tackle.

-He then hits the ropes again moving over Liger on the mat and hitting the opposite ropes coming in as Liger leapfrogs over him and hits the ropes himself running in for MVP who swings for a closeline but Liger ducks down and rolls forward under it and stands behind MVP coming in and grabbing him now and taking him over with a side headlock takedown.

-MVP however is able to bring his foot up and kick Liger in the back of the head breaking the hold.

-Both stand and come for each other again, this time MVP taking Liger down with a side headlock takedown. Liger is able to bring his legs up however and vice MVP's head. MVP is in the vice for a few moments before being able to kick back onto his feet and drop down at Liger is in the seated position and nail him with a low dropkick, moving in for the cover and getting a count of 1.

- "Come on Liger stay on him baby!" We can here Dusty calling from the ring apron as he slaps it. "Keep him down on the ground!" Shrieks Sherri to MVP.

-Both stand and come in for each other going for a lock up but MVP pushes Liger back down to the mat. Liger rolls through and stands coming in again and again the throw down. Again the roll through and again he comes in, this time as MVP goes to do it he grabs one of the arms going down and takes him over with an arm wrench. MVP is however able to roll through onto his feet and both back off to their corners listening to their managers before coming in again.

-Both go to lock up again and this time MVP is taking no chance and brings his thumb up pushing it through Liger's mask and into his eye, the crow booing as he moves in on the advantage and grabs a side headlock, kneeling down with it as the referee comes in and asks him about it and of course strongly denying it and keeping and headlock applied.

-Liger is however able to power onto his feet and again back MVP into the ropes and shoot him off this time grabbing the arm and taking him over with a deep arm drag.

-Both stand as once MVP running in again and again another arm drag, a third time and again another momentum building for Liger with each from the live crowd. He finishes it up after the third by standing and nailing MVP with a standing dropkick.

-MVP now rolls out of the ring to regroup himself as the fans boos loudly, walking over to Sherri and getting plenty of sympathy and rallying for her. As he breaks for her he does not see Liger hitting the ropes, running in and going for the five but at the last second MVP moves, Liger however is one step ahead and does his springboard handspring into the rolls and follows it up with another standing back flip for good measure. The live crowd erupting in cheers and claps.

-The referee now counts at MVP stays on the outside for a rest "1…2…3….4…5…6" still he stands there "7….8….9" finally he wearingly moves back into the ring.

-Now they come in for each other again in the centre of the ring and Liger at once moves in ducks down grabbing MVP in a forward waist lock then moving around turning it into a rear waist lock, put MVP sees his opening and breaks it moving around and grabbing his own, Liger though breaks that and moves around reapplying his. MVP sees he is trapped this time and instead drops down twisting over and hooking Liger's leg, tripping him to the mat and coming in for the leg lock but Liger is able to kick him back off.

-Both move in for each other again but this time MVP grabs both of Liger's legs and trips him down and goes for another leg lock but again Liger escapes back onto his feet and catches the arm taking MVP over with another arm drag, MVP stands slower this time and again is taken down with yet another deep arm drag, this time Liger keeping hold of MVP on the mat and locking in the arm lock.

-MVP struggles in the hold, finally resorting to bringing his hand up and pulling on Liger's hair which the referee quickly puts an end too. MVP however uses the distraction and lunges forward, placing his foot on the bottom rope. Liger kicks at the arm one more time before finally breaking the hold and backing off as ordered.

-Both men lock up again and this time MVP moves around and grabs a headlock, dropping down onto the mat and scissoring the legs, pulling the hold in tight and not letting up.

-Liger looks to be in trouble until he is able to use his strength to push MVP over onto his front in a crawling position but MVP brings his legs up and sends Liger back down now applying a rear head scissors. Liger struggles in that for a moment before again using all he has to push MVP over onto his front in a crawling position now but still the head is in the vice. After a few moments of pulling Liger is able to pull his head free and stand, reacting quickly to hook both of MVP's with his own and drop back, applying the Mexican surfboard. MVP now cries out loud, screaming in pain and with no limbs to grab the ropes with. All he can do to escape and move all he limbs at once, using the force to break it and drop down back to belly and face of Liger, moves over and grab a side headlock again. Likely just glad to be free but now with the upper hand again.

- Liger however is able to break out and they break contact, backing off. MVP moves into the corner, hunched over when Liger runs in MVP turning just in time to be nailed perfectly with the front rolling wheel kick and covering for 1…2…NO! MVP kicks out and again bails from the ring. This time he shouts for Sherri to go get the belt and waves his hands to Liger, heading up to the ramp to leave.

-"What? We have a title match going on here and the champion is leaving!" JR exclaims. "He's smart!" Yells King "he knows he retains on a count out, championship advantage and all that."

-MVP is half way up the ramp by the time the referee has reached 5 in his count, Liger looking in with his hands on his hips in frustration and confusion. MVP however stops and turns back noticing Sherri is not here yet and walks only to the corner of the mats shouting at her to hurry up.

-Liger takes that chance hitting the ropes, running the length of the ring and jumping with a forward rolls over the rope and down onto MVP catching him with his foot for the diving wheel kick to the floor! The crowd is going crazy erupting in chants of "Liger! Liger! Liger!" As the referee begins his count again.

-Liger is the first to stand and takes no chances on his championship opportunity leaving tonight, backing MVP up onto the ring around and slamming him hard with palm strikes to the chest. Not satisfied he now grabs MVP's jump suit zip and pulls it down, pulling the chest position open and then slapping down hard with a palm strike followed by three knife edge chops leaving MVP's chest beat red, him clutching it as he falls forward to the mat.

-Liger now grabs him by the head and rolls him into the ring. MVP stands and turns as Liger comes in and wham! Out of nowhere hits him with running big boot and covering for 1…2…NO!

-MVP now stands, his face showing pain as he reaches for his chest and then brings hit foot down kicking Liger hard in the face in apparent penance for it. And again he kicks Liger in the back of the head keeping him down. He then reaches for him and pulls him up, backing him into the corner and now hammering on him with the punches in the corner, anger filled hard punches with loud cries as he does them. He only stops the furious blows as the referee counts to 4. He backs off but down not take a chance moving in and now bringing his arms up and going for the mask, pulling and ripping at it as Dusty is shouting at he top of his voice concern and complain to the referee. The ref warns him but that only reels him off so he can deliver a hard punch to Liger again , jumping like Ali as he does another and another, Liger now falling to his knees on the mat as MVP hammers him into the ground.

-MVP then picks Liger up and rests him against the ropes now and continues his dance like fully on punches, the crowd getting hotter with each. MVP finally beats Liger onto his knees before bringing his knee up and finally taking him down.

-MVP now pulls Liger hard by the middle horn on his mask and throws him down, hitting the ropes and shuffling up giving the ballin' taunt and dropping his elbow into a cover for 1…2…NO!

-MVP now picks Liger up and goes behind, going under his arm and dropping back with a back suplex into a bridge for 1…2…NO! Again Liger just kicks out.

-Now MVP grabs Liger by the head and pulls him back to his feet hooking his arm and his leg for a fisherman suplex, hoisting him up but Liger is able to kick back onto his onto his feet and reverse it into a fisherman buster position of his own but instead of dropping back drops MVP down hard onto his head for the Fisherman brain buster and covering for 1…2…NO!

-Both men lay on the mat now breathing hard as the crowd is shouting and screaming for Liger to get up.

-Finally both men move again, MVP pulling himself up on the corner, Liger standing himself across the ring and running in but MVP side steps it grabs Liger by the head and drives him face first into the corner and catching him on the rebound with a German suplex into a bridge for 1….2…NO! Liger kicks out and rolls over grabbing the head in reverse and locking in the dragon sleeper.

-MVP is however able to power onto his feet nailing Liger in the gut with a couple of shots then a good one in the gut and grab him for and hits the Player Maker for 1…2…..NO! MSG explodes as once, some jumping up as Liger kicks out. Dusty is pouring with sweat at ringside, wiping it from his brow and shouting in desperation for Liger to get back up.

-MVP stands, out of on his feet as he picks Liger up pulling him up behind and delivering two elbows to the back and then turning him around and going for the Money Maker when bam! Out of nowhere Liger hammers him with a good shot, he follows that with a chop, a shot, a chop, a shot, a chop the crowd now standing as MVP backs off Liger whaling away on him with shot after another then grabbing the arm and whipping him back into the ropes and across the ring, catching him coming in and hitting the tilt a whirl backbreaker.

-He then stands, fighting through the fatigue, the deafening crowd willing him on as he heads to the top rope and stands ready to fly off when MVP comes to life, running the ring onto the top rope and sends Liger flying off and down with a belly to belly from the top rope. MVP crawls now out of a pool of his own sweat and places an arm over and covering for 1…2…NO! Again Liger just kicks out!

-MVP now is barely able to stands as he stands, pulling his jumpsuit down to his waist and lifting Liger up, placing him in the DDT for the Money Maker. NO! Liger pulls out of it, goes behind grabs MVP and drives him down with the CTB. He goes for the cover the places going nuts but that turns to boos as they relies Sherri is on the apron distracting the ref from making the count. Liger pushes MVP off and stands, coming in to get the ref. However on the outside now Dusty has come around and grabs Sherri by the wait, screaming all the way as she is lifted down to the floor and held there by the Dream.

-Liger sees this and turns but bam! There is MVP taking advantage of the distraction and hitting the running big boot.

-He then lifts Liger up and hooks him again for the Money Maker but no Liger fights out again, kicks him in the gut, lifts him up, runs forward and drops him down with the Liger Bomb for 1…2…3!

-The roof comes off the arena, people are jumping up and down, clapping, cheering, roaring. Sherri is screaming as she is let go Dusty is even jumping up and down as Liger's music plays.

-"Ladies and Gentleman you winner and NEW World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion! Jushin Thunder Liger!"

-When Liger finally stands Dusty is in the ring with the belt and runs forward grabbing his Champion by the waits and both begin jumping for joy, the fans joining them as they then break and Liger is handed the belt. He takes it and places it to his chest before lifting it up and pointing out to crowd then heading to the top rope and holding it high for all to see, Dusty pointing his way with a broad smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman there you see the American Dream with him and there you see the pinnacle of the American Dream for filed. Ladies and Gentleman your new Intercontinental Champion! Jushin Liger" JR says as the segment ends.

**Main Event**

-When we return to live action we see Gene Okerlund standing with Bryan Danielson and Jim Cornette in the interview area.

"Ladies and Gentleman my guest at this time the WWF Champion Bryan Danielson" loud boos "gentleman we have already seen tonight your company lose two of its championships, a big loss just there to Jushin Liger. How does that affect you?"  
"How does that affect us?" Cornette repeats "it doesn't cause see this man will not be beaten tonight or any night in the foreseeable future. The other Company members were cheated out of their titles but that won't happen…"

"Did you just see that?!" MVP now walks into shot, looking angry with Sherri and the Miz "that Japanese moron took my title!"  
"Yeah that goes for two of us!" Miz adds "where were you? What happened to strength in numbers? Seems to me you didn't even lift a finger during my match!"  
"And Sherri was sexually assaulted out there while you two sat drinking cocktails!" MVP adds.

"Gentleman look…I know your upset…"  
"Yeah we are! And guess what! Its scratch my back for yours Bryan and you didn't scratch ours so we don't starch yours. We're off."

With that MVP turn and leaves, Sherri following.  
"Yeah" Miz adds leaning in to them "see ya!" And then follows.

"As I was saying" Cornette gathers himself and turns back to the camera "this man can't be beaten! He won't be beaten! He is the greatest wrestler in the world and tonight he proves it when he beats that redneck spot monkey AJ Styles!"  
"I have only one thing to add to my managers statements" Danielson now speaks "AJ you better bring you're a game because tonight I won't be beaten, I won't give so you better do the same or its lights out for the Phenomenal One!"

With that both men walks off screen.

"Well the talking is over and its show time" Okerlund speaks "Gentleman back to you at ringside."

-The crowd is buzzing with anticipation as the music begins to play:

*Play AJ & Danielson*

-The music has died, the in ring introductions have been completed and now the smoke clears leaving only these two young grapplers. Danielson removes his robe and hands it to Cornette, unhooking the belt and giving it reluctantly to the referee. He moves over and shows it to AJ who has now handed his hooded jacket to the time keeper and then raises it high in the air. Cornette gives last words of advice, looking over as AJ as he steps out to the ring apron.

-The bell then rings.

-The two move in going nose to nose in the centre of the ring, Danielson doing all the talking as AJ just nods and speaks one word phases back. The referee backs them off for a moment then gives them to go ahead to lock up. "You can see it in Styles eyes, the passion, and the hunger for the World Wrestling Federation Championship. The belt men get into this business to wear but to do so he had to go through the champion who is also young an eager, he just goes about winning a different way sometimes" Ross comments as the two move around feeling out for each other's hands. Finally they clasp hands but only for a moment as AJ jumps out and begins circling the champion.

-Chants of "Let's go AJ!" Loudly start up from his faithful, quickly followed by everyone else. They are however met with a small but audible "Let's go Bryan!" Chant obviously from the more hardcore Bryan Danielson followers. The two look out at the crowd basting in the chants and the moment for a second before shaking it off and going back to focusing on each other.

-Finally they go in again and again hook only hands, both swinging them in a crouched down position, almost in a dancing motion as they circle and move across the ring. That is until Bryan drops down and goes for AJ's leg, AJ doing all he can to turn and kick Bryan away but by doing so allows Bryan to come up and hook him by the waist. AJ moves all he can to try and slip out of hold but Bryan pushes him down, hooks the arm and hooks a abdominal stretch, AJ is on the hold only for a few seconds before being able to use the hook arm to spin around Danielson's and move to a standing position. Bryan tries to compensate by hooking the other arm but now Styles quickly drops down to his knee and goes behind hooking Bryan in a reverse waist lock now, standing and pulling him up.

-Bryan counters that by dropping and rolls sideways out of it and both men stand backing off from each other and waiting for a moment, loosening up the joints and then coming in again.

-As they lock up again both try to go for a hold resulting in lots of grabbing and pushing to try and get a hold, Danielson able to hook in a headlock but AJ counters now with a headlock of his own. Bryan counters that by grabbing a waist lock again and this time pushing AJ into the mat then floating over and grabbing a reverse face lock on the mat.

-"Wow I have to say I am very surprised to see this amount of wrestling here" King comments. "Indeed and I think it's out of pride. These men could get into a fist fight and it could still dissolve into that but I think ego and pride is making both these men want to prove they are the better wrestler than the other" replies Gorilla. "Yeah but Styles has to be careful. As good as AJ is technical ground based wrestling is a lot more Bryan's style, no pun intended, than it is his." Both men continue to mat chain wrestle as the announcers speak, exchanging various holds. "If I were Styles I would start using my speed and my aerial still. Because if Bryan manages to lock on a submission hold like that cattle mutilation then its lights out for Styles title hopes." "Yeah but if AJ does use that throw caution to the win style of his he could make a big mistake and cost himself the match" offers Lawler.

-Meanwhile in the ring the chain wrestling still continues until now both men break and are back on his feet. Both move in AJ dropping down behind and again hooking a waist lock, Danielson movements now more frantic as he drops to the mat and crawls in circles to get AJ off of him able to use his body to push AJ back down shoulders to the mat and cover for a bare one count as AJ pushes him off, but as he spins to rise onto his feet Bryan hooks him by the head. "Do you see what I'm telling ya? Bryan is a much better mat wrestler than AJ and AJ may have to just except that here and change tactics in my book" JR comments.

-As soon as he says that however with both men still in a kneeling position AJ uses the arm to spin and reverse that into a headlock of his own, Bryan quickly reverses that back into his own again. The pace quickening now as over and over each man reverses each other's headlocks into their own back and forth it goes until as AJ grabs one Bryan now stand and tackles AJ back into the ropes, pushing him out of the ring, both men tumbling off the ring apron to the floor, however AJ will not let go of the hold keeping it locked as they stand on the outside, the ref yelling at them to come in before beginning his count.

-It quickly get frantic on the outside Bryan struggling trying to get out the headlock pushing AJ back towards the barrier finally breaking it and hooking a waist lock on AJ against the guard rail, AJ reversing that into an arm drag onto the mats, Bryan reacting as he reaches the mat by going for the head. Both men struggling as they grapple back onto their feet, Bryan finally being hooking in a front face lock but at once running forward driving AJ back into the guard rail, the crowd reacting as you here the sick splat of flesh on hard plastic, but then both men tumbles as AJ takes him over with a headlock, the struggling continuing on the outside until finally Bryan is able to hook AJ in the suplex position but instead of going straight for it, smiles to the crowd and moves over the concrete, lifts AJ up and drops back towards the bare floor but AJ is able to catch him going down and through him waist first rolling across the floor.

-By now the referee's count has reached "8…" AJ sees this and darts for the ring, sliding in but Bryan is right behind him and grabs him pulling him out. The count broken. Bryan pulls AJ to his feet hook the head and delivers a hard European uppercut sending Styles falling to the mats below holding his jaw.

-Danielson now rolls AJ into the ring but as he comes in Styles is there to meet him with a dropkick sending him falling back into the ropes and then coming in grappling Bryan on the ropes to continue the _wrestling _match. But after a few struggles Bryan has had enough of that lifting his arm up and punching AJ right in the mouth. The crowd reacting loudly with "oh!" Turning into loud boos as AJ falls back.

-"Yeah well then why did he do that Jim? I have to believe Bryan has realized AJ was getting the upper hand in the fair wrestling match and he had to use a strike to take the advantage here" Monsoon comments. "Well…that's his new pals for ya. That's the Company's and Cornette's influence" JR replies.

-Bryan at once moves in taking advantage of the blow grabbing AJ from behind and hitting a side back suplex sending AJ right over, almost rolling him in mid air. AJ tries to roll away holding his back but in comes Danielson now grabbing the top rope and proceeding to lay in the boots to Styles lower back, forcing AJ to roll out of the ring in retreat. Bryan takes this time to hold his arms out to the crowd and getting a thunderous rain of boos, Cornette however shouts louder then all clapping and yelling him on at ringside.

-Bryan then comes out in pursuit, hitting Styles again then grabbing him by the arm and whipping him into the barrier but at the last second AJ leaps up and clears the guard rail landing on his feet in the foot row and as Danielson runs it turn and jumps up nailing a back kick to Danielson's chest, Bryan however sees this and catches prompting AJ to bring up his other leg and nail an ensurguri over the crowd barrier. The crowd erupting is cheers as Danielson falls to his knees on the outside, AJ standing and taking a moment before stepping over the guard rail and picking up Danielson by the head and rolling him back into the ring.

-He follows Danielson in and as he gets into a crawling position move in and drives a hard kick to Danielson's side the picking him up and nailing him with a forearm backing him into the ropes and whipping him out but as he does Danielson reverses it going under the arm so he is now in front of Styles and smashes into his chest with a chop then running for the ropes coming but AJ leapfrogs over him and he keeps running into the other ropes and comes in on AJ in the centre of the ring, AJ drops down to the mat face first allowing Danielson to pass over then catching him coming in with a dropsault kick. The crowd erupting for AJ again for it. He then moves in for the cover for a 1 count.

-Both men stand and lock up again this time Danielson grabbing a side headlock but instead of holding it drives a hard shot into AJ's hooked head and lets him go in an old school heel move.

-Styles in now on his knees as Danielson comes in and boots him in the face. The then pulls AJ back onto his feet and proceeds to throw him across the ring to fall in the centre of the ring with both hands on his head.

-Danielson picks AJ up again and this time grabs his arm hooking it with the top and second rope. The referee gets in Danielson's face as he moves away smiling the turns and begins using the ropes to hurt the arm the referee now counting "1….2…3….4…" Danielson breaks but at once begins his leg up and kicks AJ in the arm, leaving the Phenomenal One to cry out in pain, still in the vice of the ropes. He does not stop there kicking at the arm again and again and again. "Come on referee!" JR finally burst out in anger. Finally as Danielson moves off the referee moves in and on twists the ropes to let AJ out. Styles falls forward holding his shoulder and upper arm in griming pain. "Boy after that if he locks on Cattle mutilation now on that arm it's done!" Lawler remarks. "Yeah and don't think Danielson doesn't know it" responds JR. Now Danielson walks towards the crowd and shouts out "who's Phenomenal now huh?" And gets loud boos and a multitude of yelled vulgar remarks back. Cornette however at once shout back at the top of his lungs "you are! You are my boy!" "Don't know how wise this is, I think Danielson should be looking to capitalize here."

-Danielson as if hearing him comes in now pulling AJ up by the injured arm, twisting it over so he has his back to him and drives the arm hard into his own shoulder and seemingly to relish in the resulting screaming from Styles.

-Bryan follows that up with an arm breaker driving his knee into the elbow joint now. Now the shoulder and elbow are throbbing in pain as Styles rolls on the mat.

-At this point an obnoxious member of the crowd yells out "boring!" Loudly which gets the attention of Danielson, moving over the apron and shouting back "what the fuck do you know about wrestling! Sit down and shut up!" Some of the smarter members of the crowd applaud, but for most it just adds to the heat. "Wow folks I don't think we can repeat that but be that as it may this New York crowd is about ready to jump in the ring and beat the Champion themselves."

-He then moves in deliver another pulling motion on the arm and following that up with a another back suplex. He then goes for the cover and gets a 2 count. He stands and as AJ begins to rise moves in and boots Styles in the head sending him back down again.

-He then takes a move to relax in the corner before moving in and hooking both arms, pulling AJ up onto his feet and looking to go for a under hook suplex but AJ keeps stomping down stopping him then finally is able to reverse it into a backdrop with the arms hooked turning it into a cover for 2. Danielson however sees his chance and rolls AJ over, arms still the crowd rising as they know he is but a roll away from Cattle mutilation but then give a sigh of relief as AJ is able to roll out.

-Both men go for each other again hitting a second wing Danielson going for the arm again but AJ gives it to him coming in alright nailing him in the mouth with an elbow and another, grimacing and shaking his arm from the resulting pain then coming in the backing away Champion.

-He nails him with several forearms knocking him back into the corner then mounts him hitting and hitting the punches "1…2…3…4…5" the crowd count with the ref "6….7…8…" at 8 Danielson is able to push AJ off but as AJ drops back he grab the arms bring up his legs and sends Danielson over with a monkey flip.

- The crowd erupts as both men stand again Danielson running in for AJ and Styles nailing a roundhouse kick and then hooking the arm whipping Bryan towards the opposite corner, Bryan reverses it and sending AJ towards the corner but as Styles reaches it he jumps up onto the top rope and flies with the corkscrew flip into a cross body down onto Bryan and pinning him for 1…2…NO! The crowd let out a breath on that one.

-AJ now picks Danielson up and nails him with several more variant kicks but on the last Bryan catches it and trips him down then hooking the other leg and jumping over for 1…2…NO! AJ rolls over and reverses it rolling Danielson up for 1…2….NO!

-Both men stands again AJ going to catch Bryan with the arm drag but as he delivers it he pulls back in pain having wrenched his injured arm, Bryan standing and running in delivering a high knee to the head of Styles taking him down.

-He then picks him up and drives him down with the shoulder breaker and covering for 1….2…..NO! Again Styles kicks out.

-Bryan stands hooking AJ in the back suplex again but this time dropping back and driving the back of AJ's head into the turnbuckle.

-He stands backing into the corner as AJ lays down on the opposite and runs up to the corner in Vader bomb fashion but as he drops down instead delivers a elbow to the arm of Styles. He then gets up and does it again but this time as he comes down off the top rope stomps down onto the shoulder. AJ is screaming out in agony, holding his shoulder as he tries to get away.

-Danielson smiles at this picking AJ up but no AJ comes back hammering into him with three chops then leaping up hooking his head for a hurricanrana and sending Danielson headfirst into the turnbuckle catching him on the rebound and rolling him up for 1…2…NO! Danielson kicks.

-AJ stands now trying to shake off the pain in his arm then drags Bryan to the centre of the ring and runs up jumping over the top rope onto the ring the ring apron then back up onto the top rope and flying off and down with a springboard frog splash for 1…2…NO! Again Bryan just kicks out; Cornette is halfway in the ring on that one.

-AJ now heads to the top ropes, the crowd is now rabid as he stands and leaps off down onto Bryan's shoulders for a diving hurricanrana but Danielson is able to catch him, bringing his hands up and walking forward power bombing AJ into the corner but does not let go, turning and driving AJ to the mat with a second powerbomb this time into the cover for 1…2…NO! AJ Just kicks out to the fan delight.

-Danielson rolls off and both men lay on the mat for a moment exhausted and beat, the crowd now erupting in applause for both men.

-That changes as Danielson gets to his feet and grabs AJ turning him and hooking him for Cattle Mutilation but at the last second AJ turns it into a cover for 1…2….NO! Bryan is just able to kick out.

-Danielson is out on his feet as he stands, picking AJ up from the mat when BAM! Out of nowhere Styles nails the Pele kick and covers for 1…2…NO! Danielson just raises his shoulder from the mat. The crowd erupting in disappointment but still wild from this.

-AJ now stands and waist for Danielson to rise before running for the corner and springboard off of it back onto Danielson with another Pele kick but this time Danielson is able to grab him out the air with the leg, throw him face first to the mat roll over him hook the arm and hook in Cattle Mutilation, many crowd reacting with shock, hands on their head but before Danielson can lock it in fully Styles is able to turn and reverse it into a hammer lock. He then grabs Bryan by the head and pulls him up onto his feet, running for the ropes but Danielson reverses that lifting AJ up onto the second rope corner and dropping back for a suplex but AJ rolls back landing behind on his feet waiting for him as he turns and hooking him for the Styles clash but Danielson reverses that with a backdrop and grabs AJ as he stands and nails the Regal-Plex and covering for 1….2….NO! AJ kicks out just, Danielson falls back in disbelief, Corner who is having a fit at ringside throws down his tennis racket and every fan in the building and standing cheering. Then erupting in chants of "this is awesome! This is awesome!"

-Finally AJ has had enough and pulls Bryan up and placing him between his legs, looking out at the fans, they roar as he hooks the arms for the Styles Clash but suddenly Danielson charges him back into the ref and sandwiching him between Styles and the corner. The ref is now out of it.

-AJ does not care grabbing Danielson and nailing a scoop slam heading towards the corner. But now Cornette is in the ring and swings the tennis racket for his head AJ however catches it and nails Cornette with his own racket.

-The fans are going insane as AJ now heads to the top rope and signals the end, checking that the ref is coming to before rising up and… The lights cut out.

*Bong*

The shock, the boos explode from the crowd as the lights come back up and Undertaker is in the ring. AJ looks down at the demonic Phenom, getting a determined look in his eye and leaping off the top rope down toward Taker but the Undertaker grabs him out the air by the throat, lifts him up and chokeslams him into the mat.

The boos are thunderous, trash being throw not at Undertaker as he head out the ring and watches as Danielson crawl over and covers AJ for 1…2….NO! Styles gets his shoulders up and place explodes, every person jumping out of there seat. The Undertaker looks frown and looks furious at ringside. That does now last long instead giving a simple nodding motion. With that the Order of Darkness jumping over the guard rails from the crowd and enter the ring. Mankind boots the referee in the back on the head keeping him down as Hayabusa list his newly won X Division championship, waits for AJ to stand and then runs in nailing him with the championship belt. All seems lost, garbage being thrown at the Order of Darkness as they stand looking down at their prey.

Then out of nowhere comes The Motor City Machine Guns from the crowd and suddenly a brawl erupts. The tag team are able to use their speed to beat the Order out of the ring but soon the numbers game overwhelm them. But they have planned for this and jump over the guard wall running away up through the crowd, most of the OOD giving chase.

Now back in the ring Danielson has rose and after watching then move in gleefully on Styles with a smile when bam! From out of nowhere comes the super kick from HBK Shawn Michaels. The crowd is going insane now with cheers. Shawn looking down at his fallen ex student and then moving over to grab Styles and place him over Bryan but from behind comes Mankind with a chair and drives it into HBK's back then throws him from the ring, over the guard rail and begins beating him out of sight now. The crowd is worn out; they have been on an emotional roller coaster here.

We are now back where we started as AJ begins to pull himself up barely on the corner and turns but right when it looks its best again he turns right into the Undertaker who scoops him up and drives him down with the Tombstone piledriver. Some fans are almost trying to jump over the guard to get at the Phenom now who simple stands and ringside with an evil grin and rolls his eyes to the back of his head.

In the ring slowly Bryan begins to crawl towards AJ and then falls placing an arm over him. The referee coming too to count 1… "Oh come on no!" Yells JR 2….the crowd are screaming for AJ to kick out….3!

The bell rings and the boos shake the building as Finkle gives the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman your winner and STILL World Wrestling Federation Champion! Bryan Danielson!"

-Cornette now pulls himself, hurt himself, into the ring his pain overtaken with relief and joy as he is handed the belt and he moves down to hand it to the retaining champion.

-When Danielson finally stands taking his belt and heads out of the ring he passes the Undertaker. Both men frowning as they pass him.

-"Don't worry, your time will come" Undertaker grins evilly at them causing them to limp a little faster up the ramp.

-In the ring however AJ Styles is just coming to and you can see the grief and anger on his face as he looks over at the Undertaker and then drops to the mat. The show fading to black.


End file.
